RNJR
by Gravenimage
Summary: What if Team RNJR was formed during the Beacon initiation exam? How much will change the story? AU but following canon events. Slow burn Lancaster and Renora obviously, other ships might be included in the future.
1. Not a good start

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it rightfully belongs to Rooster Teeth.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 1 Not a good start

(Location: Emerald Forest near Beacon Academy Vale Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Did Jaune knew what he was getting himself into, when he decided to joined Beacon. Did he knew he was way over his head. Apparently, yes he did. Heck, the trip to get to the school was hell. Due to his motion sickness he was throwing up everywhere until he was finally able to find a trash bin, after the ship landed. Great start. At least he was able to make a friend on the first day. A nice quirky girl, short with reddish black hair, silver eyes which he has never seen such eye color before. Dressed in black with a red cloak and the best part she had a huge ass scythe that it's also a gun. Best of all, she was as awkward as him when it comes to socializing. She was perfect. He won't have to feel so alone and out of place here. That is, until she left him. Not that she left him high and dry. The headmaster's speech didn't made a lick of sense because he was paying more attention to the pretty girl with white hair, clear blue eyes with a light blue dress. She was a looker.

Then came the evening where everyone was spending the night in the ballroom. He was wearing his full body pajamas with white bunny slippers and a white bunny on the chest area. He personally like it, it feels comfortable to wear. Unfortunately for the Arc he heard many of the students laughing, boys and girls. He had a feeling it was about his night wear. But he paid not attention. Though he caught a glance at his new friend, damn what was her name. Ruby, yeah that's it. Her pajamas were nice for a girl her age. She didn't told him her age, but he realized she was younger than him or the other students. The other girl besides her, long blond hair was the opposite, quite revealing and skimpy. She wasn't shy to show how much cleavage or her thighs she was showing. Jaune saw them talking to some girl in raven black hair with amber eyes, a black bow wearing some nice pajamas. She was reading a book and the two girls were trying to catch her attention.

The Arc never knew how that turned out because his attention was on the white haired girl from the opening speech. Her hair was down, showing it was long and she was beautiful in those pajamas. Better not stared too much. Last time he made a comment to her that he was a natural blond and that didn't ended well. She ignored him like he didn't existed. Yeah, he wasn't looking forward to get rejected so he just kept his distance from her and the other three girls. As they were in an argument. Not knowing what it was about so the blond decided to call it a night. As he snuggled on his sleeping back and drifted off to sleep. He had a dream that night, that he made his family proud becoming a strong and famous huntsman just like his ancestors. His father smiling down at him, along with his mother and sisters. That will be great if he can turn that dream into a reality. That night, he slept with a smile on his features.

The next day was the initiation exam which it was brought after the headmaster's opening speech. It was explained by the teacher Glynda Goodwitch that they will get teammates. having difficulty finding which locker he put his weapon in, while making a complete fool of himself in front of the white haired girl and getting impaled by the weapon of the red head girl, Pyrrha. Who he only knew her for being in the cover of his favorite cereal. The Emerald Forest will be the course for the exam. And the first person that laid eyes will be their partner for the next four years. That was a shocker for the Arc. He didn't thought huntsman in training will get a teammates. That, it was more like a solo thing. Ozpin, the headmaster said something about a landing strategy. That raised questions with the blond. They were on a hill so he had no idea how that going to be. But the man holding his coffee mug kept saying they'll be falling. He didn't cared that he had a question in the matter. Was he ignoring him, it was rude. Then his mouth was shut by a scream as he was lunge into the air by a catapult on the ground, that he was standing.

And he kept on screaming because he was flying, for a second. Before he started falling, this is when it get worse. What was he going to do. Nothing will come to his head, but pure fear. If he hits the ground, he will die. It will be a poor start on his initiation. Scratch, that it will be pathetic. Then he something hit him at high speed, pining him to a tree. Looking at what was keeping him from falling, was a familiar weapon. When he woke up before getting ready for the test. He met this red headed girl with bright green eyes. Wearing a spartan-like armor. The pretty white haired girl, Weiss said her name was Pyrrha Nikos. He didn't had a clue, never heard of her. Until she brought that she was the mascot for Pumpkin Marshmallow flakes, that Pyrrha Nikos. That means she was the one who saved him. He yelled out a "thank you" hoping she will hear him. If it weren't for her, he would have been dead.

So here he was, back to the present. Jaune kept hanging on the tree pinned by the red head's weapon. Guess he will have to wait for her to come and pick it up. If she does come, that means she will become his partner. That will be great, he could really use someone strong. Then again, the idea wasn't that pleasant. He was weak with no training and no experience. He couldn't possibly let her face any dangers they might face in this forest. Perfect, act like an idiot with a pride. What pride, he basically a disappointment to his family. His father was ashamed because he didn't met up to his expectations. And suggested him to help his mother and sisters with the chores of the house. That was it, become a house keeper. That's not what he wanted. In fact, why was he holding Crocea Mors. The treasure of the Arc family. Only the successor could wield it. If his old man wasn't angry with him then, he was now for sure.

"_A good start for me in Beacon, right?" _

"Jaune?"

The blond blinked as someone called his name. A familiar voice. The Arc gazed down expecting to be the red head Pyrrha to claim back her weapon. But, he was wrong. It was Ruby, the silver eyed girl he met when arriving at the school. His first friend. Someone socially awkward like him. He only smiled silly, yep what a situation to meet the petite. Blue eyes suddenly widened. They have had eye contact which means, oh boy. The red cloak girl smiled at him seeing how he was pinned to the tree by a spear. She has seen that cool weapon before. It belongs to that red head Weiss was talking to. She was very good with it, if she threw it and hit her target dead on. Well, not that dead on that will kill him.

"Hey, Ruby...How's it going?"

"Thank goodness you didn't said" how's it hanging?". One Yang is enough. Her puns are lame, really lame. But let's keep that a secret."

"Okay" he sweat dropped, she was right about saying the hanging part" so...Think you can give me a hand here?"

"Oh, sure no problem!"

The silver eyed girl jumped high removing the spear as Jaune hit the ground hard. So much for a landing strategy. How can it get more pathetic than this. No turning back, he was already in Beacon. Now, he needed to prove himself he was worthy. But how, at his current condition and after what he did to get here. It all felt like everything was impossible. As long as no one finds out, it will be all right.

"Sorry!" the red cloak girl immediately apologized.

"It's fine. It could have been worse…."

"Didn't you had a landing strategy?"

"Well, maybe I would had one if I knew I was about to be thrown out into the air."

"Good point. But I noticed the catapult on the ground. I'd figure something crazy like being thrown off from the cliff."

"And I didn't got my questions answered."

Ruby felt sorry for him. So she was right, he wasn't that strong. Good thing she did ran into him. Originally she wanted to find her older sister Yang. But, Jaune will do. At least she didn't ran into Weiss. Good she and her will be a disaster as partners. So, everything was cool. This is the same guy that helped her when the white haired princess and the silent girl Blake left her. He was there for her, when he needed someone. Her first friend is her partner, pretty cool. Now, to find that temple and those relics. The red cloak girl heard rustling through the bushes. She quickly grabbed her scythe Crescent Rose. She was expecting to encounter Grimm in this forest. While the Arc next to her trembled. He wasn't ready to face an enemy. Luckily it turned out to be the owner of the spear. The blond gave a sigh of relief to see Pyrrha.

"Jaune, are you all right?"

"Yeah, thanks to you" he smiled.

The red head saw the red cloak girl. She obviously came here before her. She beat her to the blond. That will mean they were already partners. She felt disappointed feeling that Jaune might be the one partner for her.

"Hi…." the petite got nervous at the girl waving her hand" I'm Ruby. You're Pyrrha, right?"

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Weiss was talking about you and she was pretty loud. Oh, and here's your weapon back. It's really cool, by the way."

"Thank you. I guess it couldn't be helped" she gladly took Milo back and she knew she was very popular.

"Thanks for helping Jaune. He didn't had a landing strategy."

"There's no need to bring that up" the Arc sweat dropped at the petite.

"You were in trouble, I needed to help you. We're not out of the clearing yet."

"Right. We have to find that temple and those relics thingy. Even if I had no idea what they look like."

"Pyrrha!"

The red head turned to see Weiss with a smile. She failed in getting Jaune to be her partner and now she has the last person she wanted to have as be her partner. Now, she didn't had nothing personal on the white haired girl. But, she was just pushy with an attitude problem. And she knew about her family very well. Biggest suppliers of dust in the four kingdoms. Weiss was the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company (SDC for short). Ruby was so happy she saw the white haired girl after becoming partners with Jaune. But she felt sorry for Pyrrha. Good luck with the bratty princess.

"I am so glad to run into you. I guess, this makes us partners" just as she expected.

"Yes, I guess" the red head forced a smile.

"And...Oh it's you two..." Weiss frowned seeing the girl that was a hazard to her health and tall blond and scrawny.

"We were just leaving. Let's go Jaune" Ruby dragged the blond away from the two.

"Nice seeing you again!"

"That's one less problem to worry about" the heiress smiled at her partner" shall we get going?"

"Yes."

Weiss left as Pyrrha took a glance at the direction they took off. Her thoughts were on the blond.

"_I guess it wasn't meant to be."_

* * *

Back at the cliff Ozpin and Glynda were watching the progress of the exam through their scrolls. There were small cameras placed all over the Emerald Forest. In order to keep watch on the newbies. Looks like everyone was able to find each other, and get a partner. Glynda kept watching on the fresh students. Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long were the first team, followed Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. The woman shook her head she couldn't see the boy getting along with someone so...Hyperactive. Then famous Pyrrha Nikos with the SDC heiress Weiss Schnee. The blond teacher approved of these two. Both were skilled and clever. They will become a force to be reckoned with. Truly potential to be great huntresses. There was also Russel Trush and Cardin Winchester, Dove and Skylark was another team that have already made it to the temple. There was the first official four man team.

Finally there was Ruby Rose. The gifted girl that skipped two years to be here. Now usually that was forbidden. All students needed to graduated from combat school before attending one of the main huntsmen schools in the four kingdoms. But as usual, Ozpin bend the rules and allowed the girl to be accepted in the school. Glynda understood why he chose her. She was the niece of Qrow Branwen, a veteran huntsman and one of his informants. Not to mention a former member of Team STRQ. And her mother was the one and only Summer Rose. Also a member and leader of STRQ. It was obvious the young girl will admitted to Beacon. Her partner, however. She didn't know what to think. Jaune Arc, from what she has seen after being launched with the others. He wasn't in the level to be in this school. Ruby Rose has shown she has what it takes. But the blond, it was a different story.

"What did you make of this Jaune Arc?"

"…...….."

The blond teacher stayed silent. Ozpin will get so focused in all of the students participating in the exam that he will ignore her. Not, that he was doing it on purpose. She kept on watching on the red cloak girl and the blond knight.

"I don't care what his transcripts say. He's clearly not ready for this level of combat."

The headmaster took a sip from his mug.

"By the way. What did you used for relics this year? Ozpin?"

The headmaster was still watching from his scroll. The same team ever since they formed. Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc. Of all of the teams, his gaze was on these two. Taking another sip from his mug, he resumed watching. While Goodwitch went back to watch the other teams progress.

* * *

Jaune was feeling better. His mood got better walking with Ruby. Hanging out with her was so fun. She kept telling him of what she knows best, weapons. The petite started telling him about the ones she reads on magazines. It was interesting to know so much of them. And here he was with a sword and a shield that turns into a sheath. Then, she obviously started talking about her baby, Crescent Rose. Basically she told him, the story of how she built the scythe during her first year at Signal Academy. She also told him she made it because of her uncle. He uses a scythe and he was the one who trained her. Hearing this, made the Arc feel a little jealous. Ruby was successful in her training, unlike him. I bet he was so proud of her. Asides from that, it was great he has her for his partner. What better person that his very first friend in Beacon. It really fits the partner role.

Their journey wasn't as pleasant as the blond thought. For they have encountered trouble. Grimm has surrounded them. Jaune trembled in fear at the sight of the creatures. It was the first time he has seen one since he has never left his village. All he could was draw Crocean Mors and prepare his shield. But that was all he could do. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he couldn't act, he stood frozen in place. Ruby, on the other hand has used her semblance. To cut the all the Beowulves on sight, while shooting the weapon's rifle feature. Just like that, they were all dead. The Arc was shocked and in awe. It all happened so fast. Just like that, she wiped them out so quickly. Even if his father has told him the Beowulf was the weakest species of the Grimm. Watching someone younger than him taking them down like nothing was truly impressive. Ruby smiled as she sheathed her scythe back, no biggie for her.

"You okay?"

"Am I okay?" he stood dumbfounded" how...How did you...Do that?"

"That's my semblance I can move fast. Don't know about the rose petals though. My uncle did told me one's semblance eventually evolves through time. So who knows, maybe the petals have something to do with it."

"Wow, that's great...But I was talking about, how were you able to kill all those Grimm like they were weaklings."

"That was nothing. I have killed Beowolves before. Back at my home in Patch, I used to go to this forest where Grimm usually resides. So I fought them to sharpen my skills. Pretty cool, right?"

"Yeah, it sure is" the Arc was still in awe.

"Let's keep going. Before more show up."

He only nodded. The rest of the journey got quiet. Jaune didn't know what to say. After that display, he felt like he was completely useless. It was true. He couldn't fight, he had no training, no experience. While Ruby was the opposite, being strong and skilled. Did he mentioned that she was younger than him. If the others were present they would probably laughed at him. Weiss wouldn't even look at him. The feeling of regret was washing over his body. Maybe he made a mistake after all. Coming to this school unprepared. What the hell was he thinking. It's like jumping into the wolves den without any weapons. Might as well have a piece of juicy meat with him. Ruby hated this silence, though she didn't know what to talk about. She was afraid he will get sick of hearing about weapons. Maybe talking about video games might do the trick. The petite turned to the blond for a moment.

"So...You're okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm okay."

"You sure? You were pretty shaken up when those Beowolves showed up."

"_If I tell her that was my first time seeing a live Grimm, she might laugh and make fun of me." _

"Jaune?" the red cloak reaper caught his attention, she was looking a little nervous and unsure.

"I was shaken up. But I'm fine now. Thanks for worrying Ruby."

"You know, we're partners now. And also, we're friends. Aren't friends suppose to tell each other our problems?"

That was pretty much true. The silver eyed girl wasn't that awkward sometimes. She can be logical sometimes. Gazing at her, she was indeed worried. Maybe, telling her won't hurt. Just when he was about to open his mouth, Ruby smiled. It's like her light bulb has turned on having an idea.

"I know! I know what's wrong with you."

"You do?" he blinked.

"Yep. You're feeling down that I didn't left any Grimm for you to take out, right?"

"_Not exactly" _but he wished that was the case.

"How about if we see another Grimm. I'll let you fight it?"

"Um, Ruby I don't think that will be a good idea."

"Sure it will. Once I get to see you fight, I will praise you. A praise will make anyone feel better."

And she was right, yet again. A praise does indeed has those positive effect. How he wanted one from his father badly. He desire that acknowledgment that" I'm proud of you Jaune". But that will never happened. Not with his failure and not after doing this. Leaving his home without his permission and taking Crocea Mors. Suddenly, he was grabbed by his hand by his partner as she made him to stay quiet. The petite pointed to a near by tree. There was another Grimm, it looked like a boar. Looks like it hasn't noticed their presence yet.

"There it is. It's a Boarbatusk. You can't attack it head on because of its thick armor. But the belly is the only place of the body that is exposed with no armor. So, if you attack it there bam it's done for."

"Wait a minute, you want me to fight that thing?"

"Uhuh. You can do it. It's only one. And if you get in trouble, I'll be here to help you."

Jaune mentally sighed. Ruby was too good to be true. Was he so thankful to have a friend and partner like her. Yet, fight a Grimm on his own. That wasn't a good idea. Turning to the red cloak girl she smiled giving him a thumbs up. The Arc composed himself as he unsheathed Crocea Mors and prepared his shield. The Boarbatusk still hasn't noticed them yet. Remembering what the petite told him. The belly, he has to go for the belly. But how was he going to attack it there. Better question, how was he going to fight it at all. The blond slowly approach the creature and that's when it noticed him. He gulped, his fear was attracting the boar-like Grimm. It went for the attack as it used it's rolling attack.

"Look out!"

Jaune gasped as he barely dodged the attack. The Boarbatusk came back. This time, he didn't had time to dodge. So he used his shield. The Grimm hit it, sending the Arc to the ground. But it was stunned for a while due to the heavy impact. The blond knew this was his chance. But how to attack the belly. He did the first thing that came to his head. Using his shield he laid on it and use it as a slide. Readying his sword when he go below the boar, to strike the stomach. The Arc attacked, but he didn't made it to the belly. Blue eyes widened as he has hit one of it's sharp tusks. The Grimm has recovered by now and it didn't looked happy. The blond was hit by a charge as he sent to the ground again.

"Jaune!" Ruby was worried sick.

"_Owww damn...That really hurt. I think I might have broken a few ribs. This armor isn't helping." _

Jaune was wide open for an attack. The Boarbatusk snort ready to finish the teen off. But the red cloak girl has sent the creature into the air, thanks to her semblance. She fired a couple of shoots right at the stomach, killing the boar Grimm. It hit the ground before it faded into black smoke.

"Jaune! Are you okay?!" she ran to him worried.

"My ribs, they're hurt. I might have broken a few."

"What?" she stood shocked" that can't be. Your aura should be able to heal the wound no matter how big or little is."

"Wha…?"

"Your aura."

"Bless you."

"No silly, aura" then it hit the reaper" you don't know what aura is?"

Nope, he never heard of it. She might laugh at him now and mock him. It was a new word to him.

"Let's pretend I don't know what it is."

"You really don't know?"

"No…."

"Aura is the force that protects us from attacks. Everyone has aura. It can be use for offense or defense. But it's mainly use to heal our wounds."

Well that was really new for him. If aura was so important how come his father never mentioned it. Neither his mother or sisters. Did they even knew about it.

"Well, not everyone has aura. Only those that have a soul. Grimm don't have one so they don't have aura" corrected the silver eyed reaper.

"Thanks for letting me know" he felt so bad with himself, asides from his injury it was more than a hurt pride.

"Why don't you know about aura?"

"It doesn't matter. We wasted too much time here. Let's get to that temple already" he wanted to avoid it, he wanted to avoid everything.

Because now, he knew the difference in strength between himself and Ruby. Or everyone else participating in the initiation exam. He really did made a big mistake coming to Beacon. What a disappointment he is. His father was right about him all along. He should had stay and attend the house. This was out of his league. A Huntsman, that wasn't his true calling. How can he achieve it when it was out of his reach. When it was impossible achieve it.

"Jaune…?"

"Come on" he got up groaning.

"You won't be able to walk with that wound."

"Go ahead. Say it."

"Say what?"

"That I'm pathetic! You gave me a simple task to beat that Grimm and I failed. Miserably if I might add. If it weren't for you I would have been dead right now. Ruby, I'm sorry but I'm not the person you think I am. I...I can't fight, I'm weak. I'm nothing like you or Pyrrha or Weiss. I'm below average. I can't be your partner because I don't have what it takes to be a huntsman."

"….."

Jaune didn't even looked at her as his eyes teared up. It was the truth, and it hurts so much. Might as well call it a quits and fail the exam. But what will happen to Ruby. No, he refused to let her fail. She was the one with the potential to become the best huntress, not him. He groaned again as he got seated by a tree. She was right, he won't be able to walk with his injury. That Boarbatusk did a number on him.

"I think you should go ahead to the temple without me. I will only slow you down. Now with this wound and with my uselessness. I will only held you back. Find the relic and get back to the cliff."

"Stop…."

"I failed at everything in my life…Even as your partner…."

"Stop it."

"Why does this has to happened to me? All I wanted was to make my family-"

"I said STOP IT!" Ruby shouted glaring at him.

He stood shocked. This was the first time he was seeing her angry. The red cloak petite kept her glare. But he refused to make eye contact with her, staring at the ground.

"Why are you talking like it's over?"

"Because it is…."

"No it's not. You're still here, we are still here. I'm not going to the temple alone. You're coming with me even if I have to drag you to it."

"Didn't you hear me? I said I can't fight. I never went to a training school like you did, I failed my father's training, while you succeeded your uncle's"

"You're still here. You made it to Beacon, that has a lot of meaning than anything."

Jaune kept his tears in check. Telling her about the transcripts would be the final nail on his coffin. If he tells her, she will definitely abandon him. But, isn't that what he wants. To give up and prove his father's words to be true all along.

"Ruby…."

"First. We have to do something about that wound. You don't know about aura and you're still hurt so I'm guessing no one unlock your aura."

"Unlock aura?"

"Yeah. Everyone has their aura unlocked when they're very young."

This revelation made the Arc feel worse about himself. He doubted his father and family didn't know about aura. They must have known. But, why not unlock his. The blond was suddenly met by Ruby's silver eyes. He blushed at the close proximity of their faces as her right hand touched his right cheek.

"What are you-"

"Stay quiet and don't move. I have to concentrate."

Jaune did as told, he stood still and he didn't said a word. He hope she didn't saw his tears. That will be so embarrassing. His eyes widened when he saw Ruby's body surrounded by a red light. Could this be her aura. What was she doing. Then, a similar light was now surrounding his body. But, it was colored white yelloish. This has to be his aura. She actually did it. The wound on his ribs, he could feel it was healing at a fast pace. The red cloak reaper has suddenly collapsed as he caught her, worried sick.

"Ruby! What's wrong?"

"I'll be fine...Unlocking someone's aura takes a lot of the aura from the one who unlocked it. In an hour or two I'll be back to normal, so no biggie. Also I'm suppose to say some long brave speech while unlocking it. My dad told me about it, and I forgot."

"Thanks...I can feel I'm getting better…."

"You have a lot of aura. With your high levels your wound might heal in a day. When others it might take days."

"So having a lot of aura is good?"

"Pretty much."

"Ruby I...I'm sorry. What I said, I was too frustrated. It's like when I'm trying to do better it always ends up going from bad to worse. I hate it, I'm sick of it. And now I'm dragging you into my problems."

"But you're not giving up? Even if it's been a rough road, you're not going to throw in the towel."

"You already know. I have no training and no experience, I can't fight. Are you still willing to go on with me?"

"Sure. You are my partner so we have to get to the temple together."

"What if we ran into more Grimm?"

"We'll beat them."

"But I told you I can't-"

"Or we can run away. We don't have to fight all the Grimm we see. As long as they don't see us, it will be okay.

"Guess it won't hurt to try" he got up.

"Jaune. When I first landed to the forest. There was only one person I wanted to be partners with. My sister Yang. There other candidates. Blake, but she rarely says a word. I don't think I'll be able to keep a conversation with her. And there was you. I thought, you might not last long in a fight."

"I'm not hurt. It is true."

"But even if it's true I'm glad that you're my partner. Better than having Weiss. She's such a...Brat."

"You're fine with me, flaws and everything?" he smiled.

"Nobody is perfect. I used to suck a lot before my uncle took me under his wing. There was this time, I almost cut my arm off, no kidding. It was a really scary experience. You might not have done well in your training with your dad. But it doesn't mean it's the end. Like I said, you're here and that's enough. You just have to start over."

"Right now. I have to do my best. And hopefully it goes well to pass this exam."

"That's right."

"Okay, I'm feeling with confidence now rather than regret. Let's keep going."

The two resumed walking through the forest heading for the temple. Jaune was walking a little slower since his wound was still healing. Ever since Ruby unlocked his aura, he was feeling stronger. Her words were still in his head. Start over. In other words, he needed to train again. If he fails, he will have to keep going and not give up. Easier said than done. How will he train, there's no way his father will take him back after what he did. It will have to wait. What matters now, is to get to the temple and get a relic. The Arc wondered if the others have already made it there. But their path was blocked again as they spotted two Beowulves. They have seem them, and they were ready to go for the kill. The silver eyed girl has taken Crescent Rose, there were only two. So this will be a piece of cake.

"I got this."

"Something's not right…." Jaune had a bad feeling all of the sudden.

She charged in as she was able to sliced the head one of the creatures. The other one however, decided to flee.

"Hey, no running away!" she went after it.

"Ruby wait!"

The blond did his best to run fast but his the wound on his ribs was slowing him down. His aura better heal it soon. It was a pain to run with it. He wasn't kidding, he really had a bad feeling. After seeing how Grimm attack, it wasn't normal for one to ran away after another was killed right in front of it. And his bad feeling right. He saw the red cloak reaper stopped on her tracks as he reached a dead end. That wasn't the bad part. There were now dozens of Beowulves. From behind the two more arrived. They were trapped.

"You said something isn't right…."

"Yeah. A bad feeling. An ambush. The other Beowulf ran off so it can lure us here. Now, they have the numbers. I don't think you'll be able to fight them all off no matter how good you are" it surprised him, at first it looked like they have no mentality, he was proven wrong.

Ruby hesitated, he was right. There were probably more than thirty. She has killed ten to eleven in one training session back at the White Forest. But, this was crazy. It was suicide to take them all on her own. Not to mention she was still low on aura for unlocking her partner's. Jaune knew he was useless. At this rate they will get killed. Blue eyes narrowed. They still needed to get to the temple and get a damn relic. That's what he was planning to do. He signaled for the petite to follow his lead. Readying his shield, he charged through the group of Beowulves that were blocking the way out. He hit one square in the face while the red cloak girl shot a couple. She released the empty magazine clip and put a new one filled with ammo. They knew it wasn't going to be that easy as the large horde were running after them. It didn't looked like they were planning to stop their chase.

"What are we going to do?!"

"I'll think of something, just keep running!"

They kept on running from the wild horde of Beowulves. Now it will be a good time to turn into anyone. Pyrrha, Weiss, Yang. Anyone that will give them a hand. But to their luck all they could is run. Until, they reached another dead end. This time, it was a cliff leading to a bottomless pit. Perfect, as it couldn't get any worse. Ruby did the best she could, firing at any Grimm that will approach them. Jaune has suddenly knelt on the ground, touching the grass and soil. Another Beowulf was cut down by the red cloak reaper. The horde was heading their way. They were running out of time.

"Ruby, I know you're still low on aura. But can you still do your semblance?"

"I'm still recharging from unlocking yours. But yeah, I think I can do it one more time."

"Good. I have a plan, and it's a crazy one. Just follow my lead."

The petite nodded as she killed a couple of Boewolves.

"Aim at the ground! Fire as many bullets as you can all over this area!"

"But what about the Grimm?"

"I'll handle them, trust me!" the Arc readied Crocea Mors and his shield.

The silver eyed girl didn't argued. She did as told as she jumped and shoot at the ground around them. She had no idea what the blond was up to. Until her eyes were on the edge of the cliff leading to the dark pit. Eyes lit up, realizing his plan. She smiled and kept on firing. Jaune blocked their attacks, doing his best to fend them all until the plan kicks in. But they were too many, it was impossible to fight them off. And by now the entire Beowulf horde was here. Just in time, as the two were starting to hear cracking noises below.

"Now Ruby, use your semblance!"

She gladly took his hand leaving the place in a whoosh of rose petals. The ground on the edge of the cliff has collapsed as all of the Beowulves fell into the pit. All of them were gone. Jaune panted not believing it actually worked. Sheathing his sword back. The blond has landed on the ground in pure relief. It was over.

"Jaune…." Ruby turned to him in awe" that was...SO COOL!"

"Huh?"

"You were right. It was crazy, but effective. How did you knew about the ground?"

"I checked the soil near the cliff. It was very soft and delicate. I realized a few hard hits might do the trick to make it break. And thank goodness it worked."

"Like shooting at it" she kept her smile" guess you're not as useless as you think."

"You're the one that did all the work."

"But you're the one who came up with the plan. You saved us."

"I'm sure you would have come up with something similar."

"Uh no. Maybe I would have thought of a plan. But you thought of one faster than me. At first I wanted to kill all of them. But, that really is crazy. There were too many to make it out alive and with low aura. I wouldn't have survived."

"Well, I think we had enough excitement for one day. How about we finally get to that temple."

"Yup. Jaune?"

The blond turned to the red cloak petite.

"Great job, partner" she smiled.

"You too" he smiled back.

Ruby and Jaune were hoping things were going to go smoothly from here. Killing a few Grimm, the Arc's revelation, the red cloak girl unlocking his aura and then that horde of Beowulves. They sure needed a break. Hopefully, they can finally reach that temple. Suddenly, they heard someone yelling. It sounded like a girl and it was getting closer. Just like that it ran passed the two. Both blinked watching one of the students with ginger haired and aqua eyes riding on a Ursai like it was a horse. Did they just saw things or was it really true. The Grimm looked like it was in pure pain as it was being constantly hit by the girl's hammer. That was something they didn't see everyday. Grimm transportation. She must be crazier than the blond to pulled a stunt like that.

"Let's not say anything and keep going."

"We're probably going the right way if we follow her" said the silver eyed reaper.

"Nora, wait!"

The two turned to see another student running passed them. A male with black hair, magenta eyes wearing a green tunic with white pants. Ruby has also seen him from when they were in the lockers. The poor teen looked like he was exhausted from running. He was obviously following the ginger haired girl. Turning to Jaune, he shrugged his shoulders. Like he said, not to say a word and keep going. So they decided to follow the two going to a new direction. Minutes later they were able to see the temple in the distance. They finally made it, and they weren't the only ones. The crazy girl and her male partner were there too along with others. Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha and Yang. Ruby immediately ran to her sister and gave her a big hug. Glad to see her doing well. Not that she doubted her strength. Jaune saw everyone was present.

Gazing at the temple there were many pedestals. On there were chess pieces. Some were missing. Looks like others have already reached this place before them. He saw Yang was holding a golden knight piece, the same with Pyrrha. The red head smiled seeing him and he did the same. Does that mean the chess pieces are the relics. They already have one and the girl Nora has picked a golden rook piece. So he did the same picking another rook. Now, they needed to get back to the hill and report to the headmaster. Pass the Grimm again.

"The gang's all here."

Yang was happy to see her sister doing all right. This was nothing compared to the usual training routines she will do back at Patch. But it did worried her when she was searching for her and couldn't find her. Only to find Grimm and a nice partner. Blake was the silent type but she has some sweet moves. So, she wasn't complaining to have the raven haired girl to watch her back. To her surprise, Ruby arrived with the blond male who threw up on the ship to Beacon. And some of it, fell on her shoe. Not a pleasant memory. Though she didn't had a problem with it. He was her first friend so it was suitable he will end up becoming her partner. Not to mention he seemed like a nice guy. Not a jerk who would dare make a move on her little sister. Or else, she will beat the crap out of him.

"Nice to see you too, vomit boy" she smirked.

"That's going to stay, isn't it?" the Arc sighed.

"We have all taken a relic. Then, let's head back. The exam isn't over until we return to the cliff" said Weiss.

The group nodded in agreement. Time to go. A sudden screech caught their attention. It came from the air. Everyone saw a giant bird Grimm flying in their direction. A Nevermore. It wasn't going to be that easy to return to Ozpin with the relic. Everyone has taken their weapons. They might not have a choice but to fight it. Jaune thought it couldn't get any worse than this. How wrong he was. Trees were destroyed as a hiss was heard. Emerging to the temple was a scorpion like Grimm. A Deathstalker. As in one strong Grimm wasn't enough. Now, they have two to face. Both of these creatures weren't going to let them pass. Leaving them with the only choice to fight them. They won't be getting to that cliff any time soon.

"_It's one bad thing after another" _sweat dropped the Arc.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-I know I know. I have taken one of my own challenges and decided to write it. Why not? But updates will be slow because I'm too busy with my other stories. Not to mention I still need to work on some ideas. **

**-The story will be AU but it will follow canon events. Jaune will be going through some changes in this story. He will reflect more on what he did with the forge transcripts, leaving his home and taking Crocea Mors. I guess it's a more honest look on his character. That's why he was so angsty in the beginning. I find it hard to believe he will act like nothing's wrong. Even if he acted the same way when he revealed to Pyrrha. To me, it's more than just a matter of pride. But a matter of dignity. He's looking for acceptance from his father and family but he knows very well he won't be getting that after disobeying his old man. Meaning he will have to change himself and worry more about his teammates and friends. **

**-In addition Jaune will become strong slowly. And I'm planning in changing his semblance too. I don't mind if I get suggestions (as usual from my Jaune stories lol). I already have one in mind. One that I have thought about for a while.**

**-Weiss will eventually change but a little slow than in canon. She's very pleased to have ended up being Pyrrha's partner as she originally wanted. **

**-As I wrote in my profile page this will be a Lancaster story, slow burn that is. So please don't ask me to add Pyrrha in the mix or any other character. I have made up my mind a long time ago. It was meant to be Lancaster and it will remain that way.**

**-Just to let you know I added more challenge stories in profile page they go as follow:**

**33\. Team RWBY plays Metal Slug- following the game events.**

**34\. Team RWBY plays Metal Slug 2- following the game events.**

**35\. Team RWBY plays Metal Slug 3- following the game events**

**36\. Team RWBY plays Metal Slug 4- following the game events**

**37\. Team RWBY plays Metal Slug 5- following the game events**

**38\. Team plays Metal Slug 6- following the game events**

**39\. Team RWBY plays Metal Slug 7- following the game events**

**-If you like the story show your support with a fav, follow and review. I will appreciate it. **

Next time: A Team is born


	2. A Team is born

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it is the rightful property of Rooster Teeth.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 2 A Team is born

(Location: Temple Ruins Emerald Forest near Beacon Academy Vale Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Jaune mentally groaned. So far, his experience in Beacon has been terrible. Throwing up on the ship, people making comments and fun of his sleeping wear, getting launched in the air and almost getting killed by it, facing Grimms. And now, this. Well it wasn't that bad. He met Ruby, someone socially awkward like him and she has helped him to deal with the Grimm in the forest becoming his official partner. She was also the first person to tell her the truth. And what's better, she understood him and didn't hated him for being so weak. Other piece of good news, they finally found the temple and got a relic. He and the red cloak girl meet up with the other students at the temple. Now, for the bad part. They couldn't return to the cliff because they had two big problems to deal with. A Nevermore and a Deathstalker. Both Grimm were strong and they weren't giving them a chance to leave the forest. So they didn't had a choice but to fight the creatures.

The group ran to the other side, going deeper into the ruins. Running wasn't going to help with their problem. Weiss, Blake and Yang started firing shots at the Deathstalker that was hot on their trail. Pyrrha aided them with her own fire, the scorpion was tougher than it looks. It's armor was that thick. Jaune saw the Nevermore closing in on them. It released it's feather storm attack. They managed to avoid them. The end of those large feathers are pretty sharp. He ordered Nora to fire at the bird while the others were focusing on the scorpion Grimm. The Deathstalker used it's long tail to destroy some pillars separating the group. On one side stood the red head, the heiress, the raven haired girl and the blond brawler. They were facing the scorpion as it charged at the four girls. On the other stood the Arc, Ruby, Ren and Nora. They will have to take care of the giant bird, while the others take on the other creature.

"We'll be fine!" assured Pyrrha.

"We're busy too!" followed Ruby staring at the Nervermore that was flying around them.

"Any ideas?" asked Ren.

"I don't think this is a good place to fight" said the Arc.

"Right. Let's get to high ground. We'll have better chances" replied the silver eyed reaper.

They nodded as they kept on going further into the ruins, heading for an old stone tower. Crossing over a bridge connected to the structure.

**(Music: Red like Roses part 2 from the RWBY volume 1 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams) **

The Nevermore used it's feather rain attack again. The four avoided it crossing the bridge. The top of that tower will be enough to get the high ground on the flying Grimm. Jaune was already thinking of a plan to stop this thing. It was one stubborn bastard. Nora kept firing her grenades, but it wasn't doing much to stop it on its tracks. That was okay, they kept on running, climbing the tower. Once they were top the blond ordered them to attack. Ren was firing his weapon's Storm Flower, while Ruby was firing too. The Valkyrie joined them, increasing their firepower. The Arc wasn't happy. There was nothing he could do since he didn't had a long range weapon. They needed to find a way to get that bird to get closer to them. If they can attack it together, it will be over. Nora was a heavy hitter, Ren and Ruby were probably quick attackers, lacking a little in strength. But together, it will be enough. As for him well, he can try and fight.

"_That thing isn't stupid. It's keeping a high altitude so we don't get close to it. It knows it has the advantage in the air." _

The blond kept watching as the others resumed firing on the large bird. It decided to back down going to another direction. If it was flying away for the moment, it won't be able to see them. Silver eyes widened as a grin spread her features.

"Guys, I have a plan!"

"We're all ears!" Jaune smiled happy to see the petite coming up with something.

The Nevermore flew a way for a moment. Recuperating from the attacks it received. Once it was ready to attack, it flew back to the stone tower in the ruins. It gave a loud screech that was heard throughout the entire forest. But when it got there, there was no one. The tower was empty. The flying Grimm was flying in circles around the place in search for its enemies. It was a strange occasion, they wouldn't have just disappeared like that. Unless, they were hiding. Giving another screech the large bird released more of it's feathers missiles. They hit every angle of the tower. If that wasn't enough it went serious as it was charging in order to destroy it. It lower its altitude to destroy every inch of the stone structure. Jaune was hiding in a corner behind a rock, watching the Grimm getting angrier. He couldn't believe it. It was actually working. Time to put the plan into action.

"Nora now!"

"Here I GO!"

The Nevermore didn't saw it coming as the Valkyrie has hit the creature in the head with her hammer. It was sent all the way to the bridge. Ren, Ruby and Jaune emerged from their hiding spots. Now it was their chance to attack it. The red cloak reaper fired her rifle feature, while Ren was doing the same. Nora changed her weapon to grenade launcher, joining the fire. The bird was getting beat up bad. The Arc ran to the three, straight at the Grimm. He wanted a piece of it too. When they were close, they were acting it with their weapons in melee mode. Storm Flower's sharp blades, Manghild's powerful strike and Crescent Rose deadly sharp blade. The blond knight used his sword to stabbed the Nevermore a couple of times. It was really hurt, it was having a hard time to get up and fly off. This was their chance to finish it off. Going for the head will do the trick.

"Go for the head!"

Ruby and Ren went for the attack, slashing it. It was almost out. Jaune gave a loud yell as he strike with all of his strength, delivering the finishing blow. He succeeded in decapitating the Nevermore. The head fell off from the bridge as the body turned to black smoke shortly. Once it was gone the four stood still. The Arc was still shocked that they actually did it. They defeated a strong Grimm, the red cloak girl's plan worked. And he knew he would have never been able to do it on his own. What a crazy day it has been. The four were smiling at each other. This was a win from the four. A teamwork effort.

"Anybody feeling hungry?" the blond gave a silly smile.

* * *

Weiss fired fire from her rapier Myrtenaster at the Deathstalker. Blake did her best to get close using her semblance and slashing at the creature. But the armor was preventing her attacks to be effective. Yang was blasting away from her gauntlets. It wasn't doing much damage. Pyrrha was firing with Milo in gun mode, but it was the same result. It's armor was too thick. Dust won't be able to penetrate it. In order to hurt it, they will have to attack a certain spot. One, that can be considered a weak spot. The red head used her shield to blocked a pincer attack while the heiress used her semblance glyphs to increased her speed and attack the scorpion in all directions. The raven haired girl did the same while firing her weapon in gun mode. The blond brawler got close and performed a series of combos, punches and kicks. It was getting hurt, but not enough.

They had the strength in number but they just needed to find that spot. The red head was in thought. If there was a way to flip the creature. The Deathstalker only has armor on the top but not on the bottom. Just like the Boarbatusk, it's belly was the only body part that didn't had armor. It was the weak spot, they needed to beat it. The four girls evaded it's long tail. They haven't forgotten about. It's stinger was poisonous. Getting hit by it won't be any good. They kept on attacking in all directions, while firing whenever they kept their distance. The scorpion Grimm kept attacking with it's pincers and tail. Pyrrha's eyes widened, the tails had armored, but the stinger. That could be it. It wasn't just the belly that was a weak spot. Changing mile to rifle mode she fire right at the stinger. The Grimm gave a hiss of pain and she kept on firing at it. Now, the champion knew what to do.

"Aim at the stinger!"

The others heard her and did as told. The three girls aimed at the yellow stinger of the scorpion Grimm. The Deathstalker kept on hissing in pain until the stinger fell off. The creature went crazy going back and forth, attacking everything in its way. Taking down pillars from the ruins. It was wide opened for an attack. Yang charged taking a hold of the tail. Using her strength she flipped it like a pancake. Giving the others their chance to strike it. The others charged in slashing at the exposed belly. The brawler joined in with her punches and shot gun blasts. Eventually the Deathstalker was finally killed. The Grimm stopped moving before it turned into black smoke and fade away. Pyrrha siled sheathing her weapon along with the rest. The girls were done as they were more than glad it was over.

"Well, that was a thing" said Yang.

* * *

Back at the cliff Ozpin and Glynda saw everything that transpired between the eight teens. They have watched how they were able to battle the Nevermore and Deathstalker. For a moment the blond woman wanted to call on Port and Oobleck to help them. But those thoughts were dispelled after seeing what they were capable of when working together. They do indeed have potential to become strong Huntsmen and Huntresses. But she still has her doubts on Jaune Arc. The blond might have been able to formed a plan to defeat the bird Grimm but he still wasn't in that level of combat like the others. The headmaster, however was pleased with the results. A smile spread his lips before taking another sip on his coffee mug. This will be a very interesting year indeed. These students truly have a bright future ahead.

"Tell Oobleck and Port to head back to the school."

Goodwitch gave a nod as she started dailing the number of one of the two teachers.

* * *

After the initiation exam, everyone returned to the school. The students were all back at the auditorium for the team announcement ceremony. Jaune was so nervous. He barely made it out of the Emerald Forest and he didn't know the results yet. Well, he and the other were able to beat the Nevermore and he got a relic. But what if he still doesn't have what it takes. That was a big possibility since he wasn't ready to take the mantle of a huntsman yet. The blond knight stood with his partner Ruby, next to him. Followed by Ren and Nora. Behind them stood Weiss, Yang, Pyrrha and Blake. They were all seeing four students being named a team by the headmaster. Four boys that they were unfamiliar with. Though they did saw them during the start of the exam. Before being launched in the air. They were the ones who got to the temple first, before all of them. So, they must be pretty good.

"Russel Trush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black Bishop pieces. From this day on you will work together as Team CRDL."

The large screen showed the four males with below the initials of their first and last name for Sky Lark, though. Showing the initials of CRDL.

"Lead by...Cardin Winchester."

The audience gave an applause as the four males leave the auditorium. Ozpin called for the next team. Yang gave a wink at her younger sister, leaving with her future team. The red head Sanctum champion, the heiress, the quiet raven haired girl and the blond brawler. They were all standing right next to the headmaster.

"Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white Knight pieces. From this day on, you will work together as Team NWYB (Nullabor)."

Ruby smiled but felt a little sad. Not having her sister in the same team as her. At first she really wanted her to be her partner and part of their own team. But that was all shattered when she laid eyes on Jaune first. Turning to the blond knight, he smiled nervously at her, and she did the same. But the truth is, she didn't regretted. This team she was in, is pretty cool. She saw getting herself used to them. Asides from that, she was very proud of her big sister. And she was sure their father and uncle will feel the same way.

"Lead by...Pyrrha Nikos."

The red head was shocked at this. She has being named leader of this team. As if dealing with her popularity and fans wasn't enough. Now, team leader. This was going to be hard. She only wanted to be treated as an equal but this, changes things a lot. The others didn't had a problem. Turning to her teammates, they were more than happy to have her as their leader. Specially Weiss, just as she expected, her partner and leader. It was because of her they were able to defeat the Deathstalker. So, she will give herself some credit. Though part of the champion still yearn to be partners with Jaune. It was too late. The screen showed the pictures of the four with their initials. Pyrrha with the initial of her last name forming NWYB. The audience gave a round of applause before they exit the auditorium.

The headmaster has called for Jaune and the other three to come. They went to meet up with Ozpin while the Arc was feeling butterflies in his stomach, the same with Ruby. Just being in front of so many people was making her very nervous. But she saw Yang cheering for her. That was a relief as she smiled, feeling some confidence been build up. The screen showed the four pictures of them.

"Ruby Rose, Lie Ren, Jaune Arc and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white Rook pieces. From this day on you will work together as Team RNJR (Ranger)."

Yang stared at her baby sister. This was the same girl that skipped two years to be here. In truth she was glad Ruby was in another team, and not with her. Without any ill intentions. This is what she wanted for her. To be independent and make her own friends. She can tell those three with her are perfect for friend material. She was so proud. Their dad and uncle Qrow will be proud too. So would Summer. At fifteen and already attending Beacon. The blond brawler teared up but dried those tears. It was a happy moment and all she could do was cheer for her. She has her team and so does her little sister. It didn't meant they won't be spending less time together.

"Lead by...Ruby Rose."

"What?" the petite stood shocked.

"Congratulations young miss" Ozpin smiled at her.

"I knew you would become leader" Jaune gave her a smile.

The silver eyed reaper stood dumbfounded. She actually thought the Arc would be more fitted for leader since he was the one who come up with the plan to beat the Nevermore.

Nora hugged Ren so happy to be in the same team with him. They were childhood friends and they have to be together always. The audience gave another round of applause as another team has been formed to start their first year. They joined up with the newly NWYB in celebration. Yang hugged her younger sister so happy that she's the leader of her own team.

"Looks like this will turn out to be a very promising year" said Ozpin.

* * *

After the team announcement ceremony. They were assigned to their dorms where they'll be living in the next four years. Along with scrolls to communicate with each other. They were the latest edition so they weren't cheap. What a coincidence RNJR's dorm was right next to NWYB. Even better since Yang will be able to see her sister every day. Glad they weren't too far from the school. The new students were given their school uniforms along with their classes program. They were taking classes together, looks like they'll be bonding with each other. Once they arrived in their dorm, they packed their things and decided to do some decorating. It's a nice dorm but it needed some of their" touch" to make it special. To make sure it was their new home. Either way, they were too excited to go to bed after everything they've been through. Though they were excited, they wanted to stay awake for a while.

Nora put some posters from her favorite bands and movies. Ren added some books and martial arts movies that are considered his top favorites. Ruby out her tools and weapon magazines along with decorating the curtains, from orange to red. It got a thumbs up from her teammates as approval. Jaune was about to put a picture which it was the portrait of his sisters and him included. But he immediately got second thoughts and put it back on his bag. There wasn't much he brought asides his clothes. So, there was nothing he could add to the dorm that will fit his taste. Besides, it was already looking great. His new teammates are doing an amazing job. The Arc wondered if the others were already done with the packing and decorating, or decided to sleep it off calling a night. Hard to believe it, he did it. He passed the initiation exam and was an official student of Beacon.

The blond leader went to check his scroll. It had so many features. It could take him hours to see everything on the device. He didn't had a scroll back in his village. Patron is a little behind when it comes to technology. Ruby was in the same boat checking her scroll. She was texting someone, probably her sister. Nora was bouncing on her bed like a kid on sugar rush and Ren was still taking some things from his bag. Suddenly, the Arc got a text. He immediately went to check the new message.

*From: Yang*

*Hey vomit boy, look after Ruby...Or else.*

Jaune gulped seeing an angry face emoji next to the" or else". Okay, he got the picture crystal clear. Obviously Yang is the older protective sibling type. Better to do as she says and not get on her bad side. Though, the red cloak girl can look after herself. After seeing her fighting, most likely she'll be the one to look after him instead. Still he will obey her demand and play the good Samaritan. He has taken a glance at what the blond brawler can do. She can punch his lights out, or send him to the other side of Vale. His choice was obvious, stay friendly with Yang than making her angry.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Ren, we have to decorate the bathroom too!" the Valkyrie was more excited.

"I'm on it" he has taken his tooth brush.

"I'll help. We're turning it into our bathroom!"

The two opened the door and put their tooth brushes, while checking what accessory they have. Anything to make it look pretty and odor free.

"Did Yang texted you?"

The Arc turned to the silver eyed petite as she got seated on his bed, next to him.

"Um…."

"I know she did. She threatened you if you don't look after me, didn't she?"

"Yeah...Doesn't seem like she's kidding."

"She's not. But don't worry, that's just her being her usual self. When I was in Signal Yang made sure nobody called me names or bully me. They knew what will happen if they do. If that wasn't the case, she will keep lecturing me to make friends. I got tired of how many times she told me."

"Didn't you had friends at Signal?" Jaune couldn't believe it.

"Not quite. I didn't talked that much. I just focus on school work and making my baby. I always prefer working on Crescent Rose, and training over hanging out."

The Arc nodded explaining why she was unable to make friends. It was the same with him. Back at his village, he didn't had any friends. Most of the teens his age would whispered on his back saying" there goes the weakling of the Arc family. Or the failure of the family". He and the red cloak girl were socially awkward. Making friends wasn't their forte. In Ruby's case she was good at fighting and weapon knowledge. It must have been very lonely. It was indeed lonely for him to be the black sheep of the family. And the people will pretend to be friendly or respect him just because he's an Arc. With him being Beacon, things will be worse. Most likely his father will disowned him from the family.

"Let's just say, I'm just like you. I'm not the best when it comes to making friends. My mom wanted me to make them but I couldn't bring myself to make a move. Not to mention they didn't like me for reasons you already know."

Ruby gave a nod remembering when he told her the truth. He was different from everyone else due to his lack of training and experience. People in his home would probably made fun of him. Though, she was still wondering how he was able to enter Beacon with transcripts. A thought did occurred to her, but she kept it hidden.

"That's all in the past now. We're now in Beacon, as part of a team."

"And with you as leader" the blond smiled.

"That's something I will have to get used to."

"No, no. Not butterflies, pancakes!"

"There are no pancakes floor pads for showers Nora."

"They should made them. And pancake odor candles too."

"This is what I have to deal with every day" Ren turned to the other two" I'm used to it."

"I think that's enough fun for the night. Let's all shower, change and go to bed" said Jaune.

"We do have classes tomorrow" added the magenta eyed teen.

* * *

The next day, the team has showered and changed into their uniforms. Leaving their dorm they ran into Pyrrha's team. They were also wearing their uniforms. And time to spare, since they were on time for their first class, Grimm Studies. They took their seats along with the other students. Shortly, a large man arrived with an overcoat and an impressive mustache. He seemed very enthusiastic. Now that Jaune took a glance at the classroom, there was a statue of him next to his desk. The board was already written with drawing of many types of Grimm and text next to them. The man introduced himself as Peter Port the teacher. He gave a long speech, followed by a story when he was young. The Arc could tell this was going to be an interesting class. Interesting enough to make others dozed off. This guys truly enjoys talking about himself than the actual class. Before he finally went to the point, thank goodness.

"Monsters! Demons...Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I, merely refer to them as prey. Hu-hah! Haha."

Jaune shook his head. This guy was a riot. Turning to the corner he saw Nora snoring with Ren taking notes. Ruby was in the same position. That's their great leader for you. But she woke up making the attempt to pay attention. The Arc rolled his eyes. How was he able to handle this without falling asleep. Must be a hidden talent.

"Uhh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsman! Huntresses. Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why...The very world!"

"_Can he say something else that we already know?" _even Jaune the very sole reason why they were in this school in the first place.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man. Me, when I was a boy blah blah blah…."

That's it, Jaune shut down all communications. If he was going to listen to another story when Port was young. Forget about paying attention in class, this was a waste of time. How come Ren was still writing notes was a surprise to him. Nora was still snoring, she was out like a light. And Ruby, blue eyes blinked. The red cloak girl was writing something on a piece of paper. He was shocked, was she taking notes like their male teammate. Guess even someone like the petite can be serious sometimes. But it was so hard to do so when the story he was listening is so freaking boring.

"Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. Peter, he told me, blah blah blah…."

"_I give up. This is pure torture. I'd rather be at the Emerald Forest fighting for my life than listening to this!" _the blond gave a sigh.

The Arc heard chuckling that was coming from next to him. Turning to his partner and leader, Ruby was done with what she was writing on her piece of paper. She showed him that it was a drawing of the mustache teacher. Round like a ball and next to it said" Professor Poop". Jaune covered his mouth from bursting out in laughter. It was a great drawing. Apparently Ren saw it too, and he did his best from laughing. Then they heard Port clearing his throat, and they went back to being quiet.

"In the end the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated, as a hero" he gave a bow.

Two things. Jaune was more than relief that he finally finished the story. And second, why would he captured a Grimm. Wouldn't it be better to kill it instead. It will be a less threat to everyone if the creature was eliminated than keeping it in a cage. Unless, it was to gloat and gain popularity. Yeah, that sounds like it. Port seems like he was the kind of person who likes to glorify himself. Not that he was doubting his skills as a Huntsman. But he was focused in proving a point that he was the strongest. To him, it was better to get rid of any Grimm than keeping them for show and tell. The blond saw Ruby doing another drawing of the teacher. This time it said" blah blah blah, I smell like a cabbage". He hold his laughter again while she blew a raspberry. The reaper was a riot. Ren was ignoring the drawing so he didn't had to hold his laughter.

"The moral of this story" Port resumed, unfortunately" A Huntsman must be honorable. A true Huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic...Well-educated...And wise!"

The Arc decided to take a look at the others. Turning behind he saw the other team. Pyrrha smiled at him, giving him a friendly wave. Her expression said it all, she was bored as hell. Blake was reading a book, Yang was bored too and Weiss was doing her best to take notes. Looks like they were struggling not to die from boredom. Just like them.

"So, who among you believes to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Jaune sit this one out, anyone can answer his question for all he cares for. That is, until Ruby made him raised his hand. He gasped turning to the silver eyed petite. What was she thinking.

"Aha! A volunteer, excellent!"

"What are you doing?"

"Proving everyone you have what it takes" she muttered.

"Well then, let's find out. Step forward, and face your opponent."

The Arc noticed the big cage now. How the hell didn't he see it before.

"Ruby, I can't do this."

"Yes you can, believe in yourself. You did it once at the Emerald Forest."

"That's because you guys were with me. I have to do this alone."

"You'll be fine. Just gather some of that courage and use your head like you did last time."

"This is crazy…."

"Ahem…." Port cleared his throat" Mr. Arc, the class is waiting."

"Right."

Jaune returned to the classroom in his combat attire. He has unsheathed Crocea Mors and readied his shield. The cage was shaking fiercely, just what was inside of it. It couldn't be good. Familiar sounds caught the blond. It sounded like a snort. Now, where did he has heard that.

"Go Jaune!" Nora has finally awaken from her nap.

"Focus" replied Ren.

"Yay! Representing Team RNJR!"

The Arc sighed well Ruby was sure in a good mood. Well, she was the one who made him fight whatever was inside that cage in the first place. Port was holding his weapon a double bladed axe that seemed to be a gun. He couldn't tell what kind of gun is it, he wasn't the weapons expert. The others in Team NWYB were also watching. Weiss looked like she was expecting he will lose. No surprise there, she thought he was weakling. She was very close to the truth. Pyrrha was in good spirits wanting to see what he was capable of. The same with Yang.

"All right. Let the match, begin" Port cut the lock with his weapon opening the cage.

The Arc was ready to face this mysterious creature. Until was revealed. Blue eyes widened as his mouth stood wide opened. It was a Boarbatusk, a freaking Boarbatusk. . Port actually brought a Grimm to class. The blond turned to Ruby, she nodded happily at him. Now she knew letting him fight was the right thing to do. The Grimm charged at him as he dodged it immediately. His past experience fighting one at the Emerald Forest was a big help. Remembering it's armor, he needed to aim at the belly where was no armor. That was the weak spot. His past strategy should be the most recommended. But he failed when he used it. He never reached the belly. It was worse this time, because so many people are watching. Another charge from the boar creature and he dodged it. Dodging wasn't the answer, he needed to attack. There has to be a way to distract it so he can aim below.

"What will you do?" asked the mustache teacher.

"Hang in there Jaune, you can do it!" shouted the silver eyed reaper.

"_I can't afford to lose. Not this time." _

The Boarbatusk used it's rolling attack as the blond was expecting. He dodged and chose to take his chances until it was done with the attack. Maybe, he can find an opening. The Grimm landed from the back. The Arc saw it, as he threw his shield on the ground and ran leaning on it, face first. Everyone was shocked at what he was doing. He was using his shield like a surfboard. Ruby cheered seeing this again, she had a feeling that this time he will succeed. Jaune kept sliding on the shield keeping his ears in check with the loud noise it was doing from hitting the ground, and the sparks flying from it. The Boarbatusk turned around but, it was too late. The blond knight has gone underneath the creature and slashed it, right in its belly. It gave a painful roar before it fell to the ground. The Arc got up seeing that the Grimm was exposing his belly horizontally. It wasn't going to get up from that wound. He finished it with a stabbed to the same location. The boar died as it vanished in black smoke.

There was a short silence in the classroom. Before Ruby yelled, cheering at her partner's victory. Followed by Nora and Ren. Team NWYB was shocked at how he was able to killed the Boarbatusk. Pyrrha smiled at his quick thinking.

"Bravo! Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntsman! Well done Mr. Arc" said Port pleased.

"Sorry about the floor" the blond saw the many scratch marks caused by his shield.

"Nothing to worry about. Maintenance will fix it. Fantastic fight!"

The bell suddenly rang, meaning the end of the class. Jaune couldn't be any more relief as sheathed his sword.

"That's all the time we have for today. Please, read the assigned lectures. And remember, stay vigilant!"

* * *

Jaune was blushing from the compliments as he left the classroom. His teammates along with NWYB. Praising him, that he was cool and bad ass. This will be hard to get used to. And for someone who wasn't fully trained, he did pretty good. Believing in himself was for starters and Ruby and his team cheering him on. Big question, will he be that lucky next time.

RNJR returned to their dorm after the day ended. Classes were done and they were all just tired. Though it wasn't that bad for their first day. They did hangout with NWYB during lunch and talk about different things. Classes, the weird teachers and of course Jaune's fight against the Boarbatusk. The Arc blushed again while trying to eat. He was never used to get so much attention. At least in the positive light. Back in his village they will whispered bad things about him and they will never admit due to his status as a member of the Arc family. But eventually, though it was a tiring day but it was a good day. They knew what was awaiting for them in the next four years. The team has showered and changed to their pajamas ready to tuck in and get ready for the next day of classes. Jaune was in his blue full pajamas while hearing Ruby chuckling at his choice of sleeping wear. But, he chose to ignore it.

Ren was taking some look at his note books. He probably forgot some of the notes he took in classes. Nora and Ruby were playing a game on their scrolls. They were being very competitive, must be a fighting game. The blond stood in deep thought. So he survived the initiation exam and his first day of school. But it didn't changed the fact the truth about himself. He told his silver eyed partner part of it and from the looks of things. The young reaper hasn't said a word to their other teammates. That was good and he was happy for her. But keeping this a secret from them wasn't the right thing to do. They will be a team for the next four years. Jaune wasn't going for the last minute to say it. It was better now to get it over with. When they have recently become a team. But it scared him how Ren and Nora will react. Or how will Ruby react when she hears everything.

"Everyone...There's something I have to tell you. It's very important."

The three members stopped on what they were doing. Gazing at the blond. Their stares only made him more nervous.

"It's a confession…." he resumed.

Ruby now knew what he was planning to tell them. It wasn't bad. Being honest with your teammates is a good thing. But she had no idea how the Valkyrie and the magenta eyed teen will react.

So Jaune told them the truth. How he never went to a training school, how he failed his father's training, that he was destine to be a house keeper. That he wanted to become a huntsman to be a hero like his ancestors, to make his father and family proud. Then he left his home and took their family heirloom Crocea Mors. Taking a deep breath, the blond mentioned what he hasn't told Ruby back at the Emerald Forest. That he got his hand on forge transcripts in order to attend Beacon. This revelation really shocked the three, just as he thought. It was finally out and he did his best not to teared up. Confessing his bad deed to people that have become more than his teammates, but his friends. After this, they might hate him, they might tell the headmaster leading to his expulsion from the school. He refused to look at their faces as he was staring at the ground.

"So that's it...I'm a fraud, a fake. I shouldn't even be here, not as a student of this school or part of this team. And even if I do get expelled, I don't have the nerve to return home. I can't go back. I'm sorry for deceiving you, for letting you down. It's okay, I understand if you guys hate me...I'm just…." he couldn't take it anymore as he sobbed.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and another, and another. The Arc gazed at the three who were smiling at him. But why. He just came clean, they shouldn't be looking at him like this.

"It's okay Jaune…." spoke Ruby softly.

"It doesn't matter, you're here now" followed the Valyrie.

"You're part of this team. There's no going back. I'm glad you chose to tell us now" said the magenta eyed teen.

"But, don't you guys get it? I can't be here, I cheated my way to get to Beacon. I have no training, no experience, I'm no Huntsman material."

"But you did came up with that cool plan to get rid of all of those Beowulves at the Emerald Forest. Or did you forget already?" the silver eyed petite smirked.

"And you helped us take down the Nevermore" added Nora.

"And you defeated the Boarbatusk on your own this morning at Port's class. I'd say you have shown enough traits to be a Huntsman" replied Ren.

"But the transcripts are fake. They're not mine!" he was shocked still insisting.

"Big whoop. Action speaks louder than a bunch of papers" said the ginger haired girl.

"Yeah. Like it or not Jaune, you sticking with us. And if that reason isn't enough, I order you as leader to stay" Ruby put her foot down.

"You guys…." the Arc broke down" I don't know...Thank you, thank you all…."

"I think it will be for the best not to say a word to anyone" said Ren.

"Definitely. If word goes out to Professor Goodwitch or the other teachers, we'll be in big trouble" added the silver eyed reaper.

"You mean I will be in big trouble. I'm really sorry guys."

"Stop saying sorry already. You starting to sound like a broken scroll" scolded the Valkyrie.

"I can't believe it...I wasn't expecting this, honest."

"Just say yes, you're staying" smiled the petite leader.

"Yes, I'm staying. But this doesn't change the fact of my actions. I know what I did was wrong. I disobeyed my father's wishes and stole the weapon that symbolizes the heir of the Arc family to make things worse. He will never forgive me. It's most likely he will kick me out of the family and that's why I can't become a Huntsman the way I am."

"Would you stop being so negative. We don't want you to go" Nora frowned.

"I'm not being negative, I'm being honest. I still want to become a Huntsman and a hero. But it won't be as an Arc. It has to be different for me. I know exactly what to do. I gave it a lot of thought and I decided to return Crocea Mors back to my father. I will send it through the mail this weekend."

"If you do that, how will you fight? You need a weapon" said the young reaper.

"Maybe I'll buy one this weekend too. I'm not planning on fighting without one."

Ruby's silver eyed widened and were shining" I know! How about I make you a weapon?!"

"Can you do that?" the blond blinked.

"Please, I made my baby Crescent Rose in one month. I can probably make a weapon with my eyes close."

"Think you can make a few upgrades on my weapon?!" said Nora excited.

"Sure!"

"I don't mind an upgraded on my weapon too" followed Ren.

"No, problem. As team leader I have a responsibility to help my teammates no matter what."

"_Not as an Arc, huh?" _Jaune smiled gazing at the window of their dorm, the half missing moon was so bright.

"_This might be a new start for me. If I don't want to be a knight then, what will I be?"_

* * *

**To be continued**

**-Though I will be following canon events I will be delaying them adding fillers as you might call them. This will be important for the story and for Jaune's character development. **

**-Jaune will not be blackmailed by Cardin in this story. You will know what I have in store. I did said it will be AU.**

**-Yes Nullabor is an actual color I finally got it right lol. Check wikipedia. **

**-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

***TheGenesis- thank you I will do my best to make the story good and interesting.**

***Blue3B3rry- thank you for the follow. **

***Burdman- trust me I have a lot of development between Ruby and Jaune as well as Ren and Nora. Many moments to come. **

***Roland's Blade- I have absolutely NO intention of sticking through the volumes. Like I said I will be following canon events that means ALL of the volumes. **

***rbvictor- thank you I have lots of ideas since it will be AU but sticking to canon events. I always like to try new things. **

***Guest- yes Ruby is the leader and Jaune is a second in command. Remember the first letter of the team is the official leader. It's Ruby's the last r is obviously Ren's.**

***Dracus6- I know about the three houses and to me it doesn't seem like a FE game. Though it has the same strategic combat style, it seems off. Going to a combat school it's not really the Fire Emblem way. I prefer the last title Echoes. It was as good as Awakening. And finally yes, I will try to watch My Hero Academia since I do have Hulu.**

***Outcast's Redeemer- I might have something similar for his semblance though with this chapter its clear Crocea Mors won't be his official weapon. Ruby will be making him one. I have always love the idea of her making him one (maybe because I love Lancaster so much lol). **

***deathcornfive- I will think about it aura manipulation is very good. Especially since he won't be a Knight type in this story. To use his aura to make his defense stronger as well as attacks and even added to his weapon. **

***Siegnir- thank you and I know. I noticed not many authors have done the RNJR thing in fan fiction. I honestly think it's a great game that has a lot of potential. I wish RT has shown more of them. But that's what fan fiction is for. **

***The Mob Reader- grammar will always be my greatest weakness sorry. **

***Guest- yeah but Pyrrha will eventually start seeing Jaune as a friend. I still don't know whether I will follow canon and have her killed or spare her. Don't say anything I will think about it, I have plenty of time. **

***Gabriel443- thank you I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

***youalwayswereakiddersteve- thank you and I know about the bad grammar. Unless I get a good Beta it will remain that way. **

***DarkMaster1117- thank you for the support I will try to meet your expectations.**

***Death's Prophet- if you truly accept the job to become my beta for this story then I will make the connection and send you the first chapter later. **

***AshRulez- I like his original semblance but I always enjoy changing it. To me its fun and also I did said this story will be AU. **

***typhonyx- I will do my best to upload weekly. Since I'm already done with chapter 6 and currently started writing 7. **

***Spartan Ash- thank you very much for the positive feedback. I will do my best. **

**-I have some surprises in the next chapter deciding what Jaune will become for a Huntsman as well as the weapon Ruby will make for him. **

**-Off topic my copy of Tales of Innocence R has finally arrived. The Vita version and also Japanese version since they haven't localize it yet. Or at least let it be with Jap voices but with English subs like they did with Hearts R. I don't understand shit of the story but I'm enjoying the characters a lot (even I don't know their names O_O) But for some strange reason the male protagonist looks a lot like future Trunks from DBZ, the one with the short hair. He even uses a sword like future Trunks. Maybe the created him based on him or something like that. I can't even get ideas for crossovers because I don't understand anything God I wish I could understand Japanese. **

**-As always thank you very much for the fav, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: Burden and Resolve


	3. Burden and Resolve

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 3 Burden and Resolve

(Location: Vale Downtown District Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Team RNJR has survived their first week of school. And it wasn't easy. At least, for Jaune. It has been a real pain in the butt. It wasn't just Port's boring lectures but Oobleck's fast talking that it was hard to understand what he was saying. It was impossible to actually take notes from his class unless he writes them on the board. Then there was Goodwitch's combat class. The blond could still feel the aching pain from those fights. Getting owned by Yang or Cardin. The blond woman kept telling him to train and get better, easy for her to say. The only class he could get around was Peach's dust history. Knowing everything about substance and trying to come up with different combinations. Also, the usage level adding too much dust can be very dangerous. Thankfully he hasn't messed up and cause an explosion like Ruby did when she sneezed the dust vial Weiss was shaking.

There was also another class about combat strategy which has gotten his attention too. Ruby took a lot of notes from that one since she's the leader. She wanted to come up with great plans in the future and she didn't minded if he helps her. That's how it's been for the first week. Definitely something they will have to get used to. It better be fast. It will be the first step in growing up. It was a big relief for the Arc that the weekend has arrived. Like any other school, there were no classes. They had today and tomorrow off. But it wasn't such a relaxing weekend since Port and Oobleck has already announce their first tests in the coming week. Team NWYB has taken this seriously and were currently having a study session at the library. It was the reason why they couldn't join them today. The team were walking through the streets of the city. Jaune had something to do and it was better to take the opportunity, now that he was here.

His teammates didn't hesitated accompanying him. Besides, they wanted to leave the school and hang out. Forget about studies for the time being. Their first destination was the mail department. Jaune made it his top priority to get Crocea Mors back to his father. He was going to send it via mail. Beacon has some rules to give a certain amount of lien to the students. The Arc hasn't said a word to the headmaster yet. But he has enough money to send the weapon. And if he didn't, his teammates will help. Seriously he couldn't be any more happy to have such understanding people in this team. When he was expecting they will hate him after finding out the truth. They have accepted him and they were willing to help him all the way. They have promised not to tell anyone about the forge transcripts. Hopefully, no one will ever find out or he will be kick out of the school.

They arrived at the mail department as Jaune has removed the sheathe sword from his waist. Staring at it. It really doesn't belong to him. Only the true heir of the Arc family. That was definitely not him. He paid the necessary amount to have it packed and shipped to the address of his home in Patron village. He also wrote a letter to his old man. It will just be foolish to just send him the weapon without an important note. It didn't took that long to have everything ready. The blond has given one last glance at the weapon. It will be goodbye forever. Besides, he thought the sword and shield wasn't really his style. He wasn't ungrateful, Crocea Mors has saved his butt during the initiation exam and when he fought the Boarbatusk at Port's class. But it was time to move and look forward. He will miss it, no doubt. The package was finally sent to their facility, where it will be process and shipped. The team left the building staring at their blond teammate. He seemed fine.

But the Arc wasn't done, there were still a few more places he wanted to go. The next on his list was a clothing store. Apparently, he wanted to change his appearance. Jaune gave it a lot of thought. If he wasn't going to be a knight, he will a new attire. Something that will define him, or that will show his true self. The team arrived at one of the popular stores in Vale. According, to what they heard. People talked a lot, so rumors will eventually spread. The Arc got a little nervous, hoping the prices are budget friendly. But those thought were washed away when his teammates didn't minded putting some of their lien. This made the blond teared up. So lucky to have the best of friends even if he has known them for like a week. Carefully, Jaune picked the clothes he wanted. While the others were browsing on their own. He wanted to surprise them, or meet their expectations.

Finally picking the right attire, the blond went to the changing rooms. The rest of the team waited patiently while Nora was still checking the females section. Ruby wasn't really into clothing, she was fine with her black gothic attire. Jaune was finally done, getting their attention. He emerged facing the three. The Arc was wearing a long sleeve blue jacket with a white vest, a black belt with a silver buckle, gray long cargo pants, brown combat boots. Gray finger less gloves with a black fore arm bracelet on his left arm. Ruby, Ren and Nora stared at their blond teammate. Definitely a new and better look for him. They approved and he smiled. He paid for the clothes while putting his old ones on a bag. Ruby laughed seeing the bunny hoodie that was supposed to be mascot of the Pumkin Pete's cereal. Better not tell the petite he spent fifty coupons of the cereal to get it. Or she will laugh even harder.

Jaune's next destination was a weapon store. There were plenty of those in Vale. So they followed the GPS on their scrolls to the nearest one. Though he noticed the red cloak girl giving him a pout. He rolled his blue eyes, the girl didn't wanted him to buy a weapon. Because she volunteered to build him one. Again, the Arc told her he only wanted to see what they have to offer. That he has no intention of buying one. It was like window shopping until he decides what kind of weapon he wants to use. Which one will suit him better for his style. Then again, he had no idea what was his fighting style. The Arc's combat style is based on the knights from ancient legends that defended Remnant against the Grimm and other forces of evil. Hence, why Crocea Mors was essential. But that was no longer an option. So it wasn't just a new weapon, but a new fighting style. Quite the predicament for the blond.

The team has gone through almost all the stores, doing a lot of walking. The Arc went through a lot of browsing of all kinds of weapons. Still sensing the silver eyed girl pouting behind him. Nora was in awe checking out some hammers and axes. Still, she wouldn't trade any of them for her own weapon. Ren was gazing to all sorts, from the classics to the usual that can change into a gun. The magenta eyed teen was fine with his own weapon. Especially when Ruby offered to give them an upgrade, the same with his childhood friend's hammer. Though many of these weapons were very impressive. Neither of them have forgotten they were only here because of their blond teammate. In search of one. After searching through six different stores, something has caught Jaune's attention. It was among the sword sections, of course it has to be a blade. He couldn't see himself using another type of weapon.

There were so any in all kinds of shapes and forms. The classics as Ruby calls them, and the ones that can change into another weapon. A range weapon to be precise. So many choices, it was hard to tell what kind he wanted. There was one sword in particular that caught his attention. Small curved blade, the handle was round to perfect grip holding. There were others with different colors for the handle, others were shorter in the length of the blade. And of course the same type of sword with weapon features. Not sure if go with the classic or more modern type. It was a hard choice. This was definitely the weapon he wanted. No shield, just the sword. Using it with both hands might help him attack with more precision. Jaune picked a few of the models available. Some were light, others were heavy, others were in perfect balance. This will do just fine. The blond sweat dropped sensing Ruby pouting at him from behind. He put the weapons where they were.

After checking all the stores Team RNJR went to grab something to eat. It was around noon, so they were feeling hungry. They went to the nearest fast food joint. Nora had the munchies for some burgers, so the others agreed with the Valkyrie. Each order a juicy cheese burger with bacon with some fries and soda. Everyone chowed down loving the taste. The burger was truly one of a kind and the fries are so crunchy. Some of them were already thinking of ordering some desert before leaving. While Jaune was eating he was still thinking about the weapon that caught his interest. Learning to use it will be the biggest challenge. He couldn't fight without learning at least the basics. The blond had a feeling it was very different than using a sword like Crocea Mors and a shield. Asides from that, Ruby was no longer pouting at him. Looks like the young reaper was really determined to make that weapon for him.

"So, it's a katana" spoke Ren.

"Yeah. I feel like I can fight better if I have one. It suits me."

"Katanas don't have a shield. Will you be fine without one?" followed Nora.

"I said I gave it a lot of thought. Having Crocea's shield helped me a lot. But I want to learn how to use a weapon that requires both hands."

"Katanas are awesome! I've seen movies where the hero has one and he's so cool. Slashing left and right at his foes, cutting them in half. Maybe you can become the best" said the red cloak petite.

"I won't say anything. I need the proper training first, before I can stand a chance against anyone like Yang or Cardin. So, Miss weapon's expert. What can you tell me about the katana?"

The reaper was slurping her soda before she choke on it, after the question. Some of it fell from her nose. Quite the funny sight.

"Katanas are forged with iron and steel. There are times they're forged with silver. But, that's rare. Not many Huntsmen or Huntresses uses them though."

"That's good to know. But, I was hoping you could tell me more about it. Like it's origins and background."

"I don't know. I only memorized everything I read from the magazines. Nothing of its origins are written."

"I guess they only write the general information of the weapon."

"Sorry. I can't help that much" Ruby felt bad.

"Don't worry. It's okay, you still helped anyway."

"I can tell you more about it."

The blond and the others turned to Ren. He took a quick sip from his soda.

"Actually it was told to me from a story. But it can be count as fact to the weapon's origins."

"That's great. I'm all ears" the Arc smiled.

"My father once told me. There were once warriors called" samurai" who served the kingdom of Mistral in ancient times. They were honorable and loyal, one who will swear an oath to their ruler and fulfill it no matter the cost. Even if they have to die for it. They were also formidable opponents, very skilled. They have killed a series numbers warriors and Grimm alike. Their main weapon is the katana."

Jaune was in awe at the story, the same with Ruby. Both looked like they wanted to know more. They had their eyes on the magenta eyed teen. Nora however, has stopped eating her burger as her expression changed. It made an 180 from the usual hyperactive girl to serious, somber looking. Neither of them didn't noticed yet.

"The katana is a deadly weapon in the hands of the samurai. Though it differs from what Ruby have seen in the movies. They have managed to cut down opponents quickly. In one strike, that's enough to take someone down. Their fighting style is unique. One is their sword play and the other is the art to draw their sword from their sheath. The faster and precise the draw is, the deadlier the blow. With this one technique, they have killed many skilled warriors."

"Just one attack, and that's it?" the Arc was still in awe.

"When it comes to close range combat, there is no equal to the samurai. There were other warriors in ancient Mistral who served the rulers at the time. Ones who rely on the shadows and their main goal is to gather all sort of information. Sometimes their missions were to assassinate someone or interrogate, others were to remain undercover and to listen to any kind of conversation due the information could be vital to their mission. These warriors were called" ninja". They were skilled in combat but it's hard to say if they can take on a samurai directly."

"Directly, what do you mean?" asked Ruby.

"Ninjas usually strike in the dark. Like I said, they rely on the shadows. They use stealth to be undetectable to the human eye and when their prey is on sight, they attack. Many of them fulfill missions this way. Before anyone realize what's going on, everyone has been silenced."

"Just one ninja, can actually do all of that?" the Arc was truly amazed by his teammate's story.

"Yes. Ninjas also use the katana, as their main weapon in close range. They have other weapons for range combat, projectiles like the shuriken, a throwing shape star and the kunai, a knife with a double edge blade and a circle shape at the end. But only the male ninjas would prefer the katana above all else. Female ninjas on the other hand use a different sword for close range. The wakizashi, a shorter version of the katana."

"I saw those at the last store. They're the ones with the shorter blade, right?"

"Right. The wakizashi, though it's shorter in length to the katana it's very light weight and easy to use. The female ninjas were very skilled with them and are considered as deadly as the males. Another similar weapon they would use are the kodachi. It's a bit shorter than the wakizashi but it's a dual wield weapon. They're mainly use for defense but they can also be use for offense. They have killed many opponents with it."

"Wow...That has to be the coolest story I have ever heard. Better than any movie I've seen" Ruby was sure hyped.

"And your dad told you all of this? He must have so much knowledge. Maybe his ancestors were ninjas or samurai."

"Maybe. But as I said, he told me about the samurai and the ninja as a story. It's up to you to decide if it's fact or fiction."

"I guess. Remnant is so full of stories and legends. It's impossible to know what is real and what is not" followed the silver eyed reaper.

"Thanks for telling us, Ren" smiled Jaune.

"It was my pleasure."

Nora has put her arm on his shoulder and he smiled at her. There was nothing wrong. He decided to tell the blond the story. It was on him for bringing his father to the topic or the past for the matter. The Valkyrie didn't like it. It only brings bad memories from that horrible night. It was the same for her, before she met Ren. Her life was a living hell.

Ruby scroll beeped, opening the device she noticed she had a new message.

*From Yang*

*Helppppp me sis! I'm so bored!*

The petite chuckled and then laughed when her older sister sent her a picture of herself. Her face said it all, she was dying of boredom. Libraries and Yang don't mix. The blond brawler was suffering from her team's study session.

"Everything okay, Ruby?" asked her blond partner.

"Yep. Yang is suffering at the library."

"Team NWYB take their studies seriously" said Ren.

"With Pyrrha as leader it should be obvious. I'm glad our leader isn't like that" smiled Nora.

"Aw, thanks. But we will eventually have to study for those tests. I promised Yang I will get good grades."

The team were done eating feeling so much better. They were ready to head back to Beacon now. Before it gets dark since all students have a curfew to return to the school. Jaune was happy with himself. He has new clothes and now he knew what weapon he wanted. No need to argue because Ruby was planning in making that weapon. The training will be the hardest part. From what Ren told him, the fighting style of the katana belonged to the samurai. Meaning, the training will be impossible. If they were considered the strongest, then how can he compared himself to them. Or how will he become as good as them. Whether its real or not didn't mattered. The Arc was in way over his head. At least he has his teammates by his side. He had a long road ahead, he knew it well.

"Stop it! Please!"

The four turned to the source of the voice. The cried of help came from a young girl, a raccoon faunus with long chest nut hair and dark eyes. Wearing a white long sleeve blouse with a green skirt and brown sandals. The girl was being bullied by three guys. They were squeezing her raccoon tail making her yelled out in pain. Team RNJR wasn't happy. This wasn't right and where is the police in all of this. They knew about how faunus get mistreated because of their animal traits. It was horrible and they didn't like it one bit. If the authorities aren't going to do a thing about it, damn right they will. This is why they were allowed to bring in their weapons when they leave the school grounds. Because they make some justice of their own. The girl was obviously a civilian and she was being picked on just because she's a faunus. The people passing by weren't doing anything. It's like they didn't minded such treatment.

"Please, it hurts make it stop!"

"But I can't stop. Your tail is so soft it makes me want to squeeze it harder."

"No!"

"Pathetic. Animals belong in cages, not on the street."

"Or maybe she's a stray that ran off from her human master. Isn't that right, you freak?" said the other thug.

"Please I beg of you, stop squeezing it. It hurts so much. The pain is unbearable!"

"I'm going to break their legs" Nora readied Magnhild.

"We are going to break their legs" followed Ruby with Crescent Rose in hand.

Ren has also has taken Storm Flower ready to fight.

And Jaune, well he didn't had a weapon for the moment so he will have to seat this one out.

"This is how you treat a citizen of Vale?"

The team saw a man walking over to the three thugs. The man had gray short gray hair with a long pointy beard and dark green eyes. Wearing a black cloak. RNJR never saw this man arriving. It's like he appeared from out of nowhere. There was something about him. His eyes were soft but behind them, it was like a storm ready to be unleashed. The older man seemed like he was in his seventies as he gently took the hand of the young faunus.

"Please forgive how our kind treats yours."

The raccoon faunus stood silent not knowing what to say to the stranger.

"Run along now. Be on your way."

"We're not done with that freak yet!" glared one of the thugs.

"Yes you are. And careful who you refer to as a freak. The only freaks I see, are the ones standing before me."

Ruby and Nora chuckled at his comment. Ren only smiled at how right he was. Jaune just kept on staring at this man. His composure was so calm. Even when he was in the line of trouble. These three jerks weren't planning of leaving that faunus girl alone. It will get ugly.

"What did you just said?!"

"Easy grandpa, you don't want to get in any trouble."

"Grandpa? I don't have any relatives. Your use of the word is incorrect."

"What is your deal anyway? We were just minding our own business!"

"Minding your own business? Is that how you refer to with mistreating a young girl? By squeezing her tail, you think that's your definition of fun?"

"I don't know who the hell you are. But if you don't leave now, there's going to be trouble."

The older man shook his head turning to the raccoon girl. He waved her off as she nodded finally leaving. Team RNJR still stood standing just in case they will have to interfere. These guys were only push overs, easy pickings for them. They didn't know what this strange is capable of, so they will wait if things go for the worse.

"Your planning to attack a defenseless old man. How the morals in Remnant have changed. Do any of you have some shame?"

"I'm sick of this! Get the hell out of our way!"

One of the thugs launched a punch right at the older man. He was gone, making RNJR gasped. He was suddenly right behind him before he hit the back of his head knocking him out. The other two were in shocked. But one has the guts to take out a pocket knife. He swing an attack but his hand was caught easily by the stranger. The last thug went for a cheap shot and once again, the older man was gone. The two were hit and knocked out. The four students were still in shocked at what did they just witnessed. It wasn't every day they will see an old man take out three bullies like it was nothing.

"Did you see that?" Jaune was in awe.

"How did he do that?" followed Nora.

"I couldn't see him move…." said Ruby.

Ren stood silent looking in deep thought at the older man. After this little display, it was safe to say. This man was no ordinary man. Whoever he is, he was much more than he was letting out to be. Old man, yes. Defenseless, not in the least.

"The local authorities should handle these delinquents. Physical difference is no excuse to bully someone. When will they learn?"

The older man started walking off.

"Wait!"

The old man halted his steps. Turning to see the four teens. He took noticed of his weapons and attires. He could easily tell they weren't ordinary teenagers.

"Huntsmen and Huntresses, I see. I would assume you're from Beacon."

"We saw what you just did" said Jaune.

"And it was so cool! You went poof, and then you beat them" replied Ruby.

"Can you teach me how to do that?!" followed Nora.

"You have to excuse us. We were very impressed by your abilities" said Ren calmly.

"Is it your semblance?" said the Valkyrie.

"What an amusing bunch. But I find it rude talking to me when you haven't even introduce yourselves."

"Sorry! I'm Ruby, I'm the leader of Team RNJR."

"Jaune, it's nice to meet you sir."

"Nora!" said the overjoyed ginger head.

"Ren, it's an honor to meet you."

The older man stood staring at the magenta eyed teen and the Valkyrie for a couple of seconds. Both noticed and it was starting to become creepy. There was really something about this guy that has that air of" similarity".

"Pleasure to meet you Team RNJR. You may call me Hanzo. I was just doing what the police should be doing, if they were here, that is."

"I don't like bullies" said the silver eyed reaper.

"Me too" said Nora not looking happy, it brought her bad memories.

"I do hope we get to meet again. I should be on my way now."

"Wait" the Arc stopped him again" can we...Like talk?"

"Are you planning on giving me an interview?"

"It's just, that I've never seen someone move the way you do. I don't know if its your semblance. But I think you're stronger than you look."

"Perhaps you're right. I do have some time to spare. You have caught my attention. Follow me."

"Where are we going?" asked the Valkyrie.

"The tea shops in Vale aren't to my liking, sadly. So we're heading back to my spot outside of the city."

The four stopped on their tracks, as they all blinked.

"Outside? You mean outside of the kingdom's border?" said the red cloak girl.

"Indeed."

"But there are Grimm outside of the border" followed the Arc.

"Which I will trust the four of you to protect this old man from getting harm."

They sweat dropped. Clearly they were able to detect the sarcasm in his voice.

* * *

Now RNJR wasn't that crazy. It will be suicide to go outside of the border when they have recently become a team. Not to mention it was forbidden unless they were graduates or veterans. Ozpin would never allow it. Hanzo didn't seemed like a bad person so logically there was nothing wrong going with the old man. So they did the obvious course of action. Ruby called the headmaster and told him the situation. Hearing Hazon's name was enough to convinced him, that it was all right. This was a surprise for the team. Maybe he trusted the older man. After a few minutes, they made the choice to leave the city and follow him. Jaune was feeling uncomfortable. Asides from entering Grimm territory, he didn't had a weapon. He couldn't be any more defenseless than now. The blond has his teammates and maybe Hanzo, because he was anything but harmless.

So, here they were leaving the border for the very first time. Jaune left his village but he was able to get transportation to Vale before coming to Beacon. This was all new to him. It wasn't that bad outside of the border. There were forests, plains, valleys. It was actually beautiful. Until, they encountered the first Grimm, a pack of Beowulves. Not as many when Ruby and Jaune fought at the Emerald Forest. The three members of RNJR didn't had a problem disposing them. More of the creatures appeared, this time King Taijitu. Ren has had hs fair share of fighting the snake type Grimm during the initiation. The magenta eyed teen learned that King Taijitu's always travel in pairs. With Nora and Ruby, the fight was easier. The Arc was relief, so far so good. He turned to Hanzo who kept a calm composure and resumed walking when the danger was over. They kept on walking hoping not to encounter any more of the creatures.

The old man said his place wasn't that far. They should be arriving within fifteen minutes. Unfortunately, they encountered more Grimm along the way. A few Boarbatusk which it was a piece of cake for them, since they knew where to strike. Then, they encounter a pair of Ursai. They were no match for Nora brute strength. Especially when she tamed one during initiation and ride it like a horse. After traveling through a forest, they were able to see a nice cottage. Hanzo pointed that was it. They finally arrived without facing any tougher Grimm. Not bad for a couple of rookies. The older man has taken something that caught their eyes. It was a staff, wrapped in bandages. What was it. It couldn't be his weapon. Someone with his skills he must obviously have one. He kindly let the four in, letting them get comfortable. It was a nice cottage with beds, tables and a pot.

Hanzo has taken a tea set, immediately preparing the tea. Nora volunteered to make a fire in the chimney. Bringing some heat to the place. Once it was done, he served to the team. There was a long silence as they have taken a sip of the hot beverage. Ren really liked it. It brought him memories from his home, happy memories. Nora wasn't used to tea but she still enjoyed it. It was the same for Ruby and Jaune. Their first time drinking tea and it wasn't that bad. As for Hanzo, he seemed to be truly enjoying his tea. He did said the tea shops in Vale weren't to his liking, guess he prefers making his own. The silence resumed, as neither of them wanted to break it. But there was a reason why they chose to follow him outside of the border. Not to mention this man must have some sort of connection to the headmaster of Beacon. Meaning. He wasn't your ordinary old man. They already knew after how he took care of those bullies back at the city.

"Much better" a smile spread the older man's features.

"It's very good" said Ren.

"Thank you. Many people don't appreciate good tea these days."

"It's better when it's warm."

"Yes. I don't like it if its too hot. I don't like waiting to be in the right temperature to drink."

"I think it's better than coffee" replied Nora.

"Tea is better than coffee" clarified Hanzo" coffee only alters ones state of mind. While tea calms it and the soul."

"It's nice tea" followed Ruby taking another sip.

"Now, let's get to the point. We didn't came here to praise my tea making skills."

"Yeah…." Jaune put his cup down" I've never seen anything like it. Your movements were so fast it couldn't be seen by the simple sight."

"I suppose that is the result of years of experience" he took another sip.

"So you aren't a defenseless old man like you claim."

"I can be one, if I feel like it. But yes, I do have some fight left in me. You seem to be very curious, Jaune is it?"

"Jaune Arc. I was impressed that's all."

"I was impressed as well with your teammates. Just became students of Beacon and were able to survived leaving the kingdom's border. You, on the other hand. I am rather curious."

The blond only lowered his gaze. The others were still staring at him.

"Where's your weapon Jaune?"

"It's a long story…."

"I have the time. It will be sun down soon. I highly advice not returning to Vale until the next day. Grimm activity increases at night."

"I don't mind if we stay for the night" said Ruby.

The Arc only sighed.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind. It is bothering you."

The blond turned to his teammates. They were looking at him with trust. Guess telling this old man wouldn't hurt. He gave a sigh before telling him everything. His family, failing his training under his father, running away while stealing the family treasure sword. Getting his hands on the fake transcripts in order to attempt Beacon. Passing the initiation exam and being part of RNJR. Then his choice to return the sword back to his father because he felt like he wasn't worth it of the weapon. Or being an Arc. His decision not to follow the path of a knight as Huntsman. Hanzo listened to every word while taking a couple of sips on his tea. Jaune was done as another silence fell on the cottage. It was starting to get frustrating with the old man so quiet. It was hard to tell what was going on in his head. Finally, the old man has put his cup down, he was ready to speak.

"Quite the story. In other words, you're in Beacon by mere luck. If I were Ozpin I would have had you expel a while back. Yet, he refrains from doing so."

Jaune sighed but his eyes widened and gasped" wait...The headmaster knows?! Then why…."

"Why won't he kick you out? A question I'm trying to find the answer. Alas, I'm not a teacher and I have nothing to do with the school. So, it is not my business. But what do you want from me? Sympathy?"

"No. Sympathy is the least thing I deserve. I know of my mistakes and yet I'm still here, my friends support me even if I'm weak. I already let my father downed, I refuse to do the same with them. I want to become strong, I want to become a Huntsman that can protect everyone. Not alone, of course" he gazed at the three as they smiled.

"What are you asking of me?"

"Ruby, my partner wants to make me a weapon. But even with one, it won't be enough if I lack the training. After seeing you earlier…."

Hanzo picked up his cup taking a sip. Ozpin told him something like this. The man wasn't just immortal, in a way but he can see the future. Honestly he didn't know what to think. After the events of the past, he wanted nothing to do with teaching someone his art of fighting. Yet, this boy speaks in pure sincerity. His eyes say so much. Completely different from the last people he took under his wing.

"You wish for me to train you?"

Ruby, Ren and Nora were shocked. Was this the reason why the blond decided to come outside of the border. He was looking for a teacher that can teach him to fight.

"My friends are willing to help me in anything. But, they can't help me become someone different and stronger. I will always appreciate what they have done for me. They accepted me as one of their own even when they know I'm a faker. You don't have to accept but I'm asking you from one person seeking help to an experienced fighter like yourself. Please...I need this."

The older man took another sip, he stood in deep thought. Staring at the others, they were expecting him to agreed. Pretty obvious they believed in Jaune. Determination, honesty, kindness. Traits he would find acceptable. Not to mention this is what Ozpin would want. Otherwise, why hasn't he removed him from his school. He violated rules that goes against the school policies. Forgery was a crime that is punishable with prison time.

"If you wish to be my apprentice. You will have to prove yourself. I don't go easily."

"Thank you…." he bowed tearing up.

"Don't thank me yet. Only when you have succeeded in your training."

"Yay! You did it Jaune!" said Nora.

"You have a teacher now, you'll get stronger!" followed Ruby.

"We are in debt to you Hanzo" said Ren.

"If you will train under me, you will need a weapon" the old man got up picking something from a bag and throwing it at the blond.

The Arc barely caught it, a wooden sword.

"We will start this week. You're in for a rough ride. With school work and now this, I suggest you'd be able to pick up the pace."

"I will. I will do my best not to let you down."

"Now that you have officially become my pupil. I should reveal to you my fighting style. Jaune Arc, I will teach the way of the samurai."

"No way" the silver eyed reaper was shocked.

"You're a...A samurai?" the blond followed.

"So it's not a story after all?" the Valkyrie was shocked while Ren was speechless.

"The samurai did existed, but their tradition went extinct many years ago. My ancestors were samurai that protected the kingdom of Mistral. The fighting style was passed down for generations. Now, I'm the only one left. Our meeting Jaune Arc was no coincidence. Ozpin knows I visit Sonus around this time of the year. So he took the opportunity to contact me and explain your situation.

So the headmaster knew all along about him. And it seems he thought ahead. Must be the reason why he hasn't expel him from his school. He believes he has what it takes to pass this training. Another reason why he couldn't fail, no pressure.

"I guess, that would explain how you were able to beat the bullies back at the city. It's not a semblance, it is the way you move when attacking. You're so fast, the human eye can't see your movements" said the magenta eyed teen.

"When you have lived as long as me, it only becomes second nature. Let me warn you Jaune, this training won't be easy. It will be an extremely hard journey. You might not make it. Are you still willing to continue even if it means putting your life at risk? If you want to back down. Now's your chance."

"I know. And I'm not backing down. I already made up my mind. I gave up being a knight so I can become a samurai."

"If that's your choice, then so beat it."

* * *

After that, the team got hungry. It left Hanzo with no choice but to cook for them. They were his guests so it was to be expected. With the ingredients he currently had, he made them an exquisite soup that the four actually ate three times, emptying the pot. Once it got darker they went to sleep while the older man left the cottage. It was so quiet but not all of RNJR were resting.

"Ren, are you awake?"

"Yes."

"I can't sleep. I hate when that happens" Nora groaned.

"Is it Hanzo?"

"Yeah...I don't know why…."

"Nora, have we seen him before?"

"I think so...I kinda have the feeling like we have met him somewhere."

"I'm not the only one then."

* * *

Hanzo left to get some fresh air. Still in thought of his choice. Taking another pupil, what has he gotten himself into. Must be getting senile at his age. No turning back now. Still this Jaune really intrigues him. He had a lot of determination and it was clear in the honestly of his voice that he wants to get strong. Just when he thought he was done teaching his sword fighting style. That he'll be able to live the rest of his life in peace. The old man knew peace was an illusion. Not, when the real threat was still out there. Just in time when he heard his scroll ringing. Not needing to see the number, he already knew who was calling him. Opening the device, he put it on speaker.

"It seems your plan has worked after all. I have taken Jaune Arc as my pupil. Just as you predicted."

*Not quite. I didn't predicted it. Since I know you were in Vale, I took my chances. And what are the chances that Mr. Arc will run into you, in such a big city?*

"It still worked. You wanted me too take him under my wing. Even when you know he's not an official student of your school."

*That will remain a secret. Mr. Arc is a student of Beacon no matter the content of those transcripts.*

"You haven't change one bit, Ozpin. Believing in anyone that enlists to your school."

*I believe that everyone has potential. No matter their status, their personality, or species. Everyone has a right to get that chance, to prove themselves. Mr. Arc has already showed me what he can do, various times. I know he has potential. And the only one who can unleash it, its you.*

"Putting so much faith in me. You do know I don't share any good experience with pupils?"

*Of course. I know what became of your last two students. But Mr. Arc is different, I assure you. He will not let you down.*

"That's exactly what he said. I suppose only time will tell if he's right or wrong."

*Now that we have set that aside. There's an important matter I would like to discuss with you, Hanzo.*

"Do not worry. I will bring the children back to Beacon first thing in the morning."

*That is most wisely. Otherwise, Glynda will have me by my neck.*

"Afraid of a woman, are we?" he chuckled.

*She's no ordinary woman. Anyway, that is not the matter I would want to talk to you about. It's something else. Something, of great urgency.*

"I'm listening."

*According to the last report I got from Qrow. He believes the White Fang could be connected to one of her pawns. We still don't have any solid confirmation of this yet.*

"I will look into it when I can. Now that I have to babysit once again, my free time has been cut in half."

*Be careful Hanzo. Whatever she's up to. It's nothing good.*

"You're telling me" the old man ended the call gazing into the sky.

"_So after so many years, Salem is finally putting her plan into motion. This could be the beginning of another Great War."_

* * *

**To be continued**

**-My OC in this story has been revealed. Hanzo is based on two legendary characters and of course characters from the game Samurai Showdown. The ninja that goes by the same name and the samurai Jubei Yagyu. He will be teaching Jaune some pretty sick moves. A voice actor for Hanzo has to be Ray Chase in his Artorius voice from Tales of Berseria. **

**-Ruby will be making Jaune's weapon. I'm still thinking what features to give it. I have time to spare. But I'm already going for the traditional katana but it will be based on ZonZus' design, the sheath for it that will be a different story. **

**-Is there a connection between Ren, Nora and Hanzo? Maybe. Won't say anything yet. **

**-As I previously stated I will be delaying canon events with fillers in this story. I'll be focusing more on Jaune's training first.**

**\- Hurricane Dorian just grazed over a country and nothing bad has happened. According to its trajectory it is heading straight to Florida. I might be a cat 3 or 4 when it reaches there. I pray for all Florida residents and those that live in the east coast. Stay safe. **

**-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

***Dragon lord Syed 101- you will see Team NWYB will play an important role in this story. It just won't be RNJR taking the spot light. **

***Guest: sorry bad habit of calling the blond leader lol. And that's a good idea for a fic if you think you can write then go for it. **

***Roland's Blade- I know about the grammar sorry.**

***Guest- I still don't know if I will follow canon and have Penny and Pyrrha killed. Also no, I don't think RT will go bankrupt with v7. Because I know the large majority of fans who will watch it will be Bumblebee shippers since it's a pretty big and vocal fandom. But I believe the incoming lawsuit from Vic Mignogna might put RT in bankrupt plus increasing First membership to 60%, not paying their overtime employees, losing subscribers both on their site and youtube channel. And listening to fans silly demands like removing that Adam/Blake shirt that said "lover's quarrel" from their merchandise site, but not paying attention to the fans complaining for the lack of fighting scenes in past volumes. There have been less fighting scenes in v4, 5 and 6 compared to 1,2 and 3. Not to mention the reason they fired Vic because they got an e-mail from Monica Rial telling them that he sexually assaulted her and that's it. They fired him without proof, they went with Monica's word. How will they explain that in court?**

***ZonZus- as I previously stated take all the time you need to get over your problems. I fully support you since we're both facing the same issues. Thank you for the beautiful art and sketches. His new weapon will be that wicked katana from your drawing and I will also add the rose symbol too. Because you will see in further chapters. I'm glad you like this story and you keep on enjoying it. Lancaster 4ever. **

***MeteorElDrago- it has been revealed Jaune will get a katana what kind? We'll you will see in further chapter since ZonZus has already draw it. **

***Terran14- you already know Jaune's official weapon. But this story isn't just about Jaune but the whole team as well as NWYB. I will be focusing on everyone. I will make Ren and Nora train hard as both will grow strong too. Nora getting stronger than usual? O_O Don't know how I will do that, but I will make it happen. **

***Dracus6- I know about My Hero Academia being a great show. But now I'm addicted to Kinetsu no Jaiba a demon slayer anime set in feudal Japan. I love Tanjiro and Nezuko they're sibling bond is so strong and cute. **

***Thor10- this chapter has already revealed his weapon and I won't say how the weapon Ruby will make will look like. Not yet. **

***youalwayswereakiddersteve- maybe you're right. But I feel like Jaune had to get it off his chest. I didn't like it him waiting for weeks to actually tell Pyrrha about it. Though he might not know Ren and Nora that well, he trusts them a lot. Both gives this positive vibe of trustworthy buddies. **

***Dark Serpent Cat- you already know the weapon he will be using. **

***Steelrain66- he won't be using a shield in this story sorry. But you will see what I have in store for the blond. **

***Haseo55- true true. I always feel like Jaune and Ruby were meant to be partners in canon too. Since they have the chemistry and development since the beginning of the show. I feel Lancaster is perfect to become canon. I just hope RT don't force White Rose like they did with Bumblebee. If that happens I will drop the series. I'm not kidding. **

***Spartan Ash- Jaune's weapon has already been decided, sorry but no shield. **

***God Emperor Of GAR-halla- thank you for the lesson since I haven't seen much of FE three houses. **

***rbvictor- oh yeah I am planning of Ruby making a few upgrades to her teammates weapons. It will be a surprise. Thank you for liking the story. **

***Guest- Jaune will become a samurai but don't worry he won't dress like one lol. ZonZus has already draw me a few sketches with Jaune's attire. I decided to choose one of them for when I get to v4 and they change outfits. **

***Plasma Dragon 312- though I will be following canon, I will deviate a lot. I like making changes in the canon story line. And I have decided a long time ago that Jaune won't be using a shield.**

***The Real Ruby Rose- I already know about the grammar issues. I might have found a Beta for this story, hopefully. BTW I like your name. **

**Completely off topic I have been patient and checking out through the months regarding the Vic Mignogna situation. After today I am 500% sure he's innocent. Just recently it was revealed that Monica Rial's fiancee Ron Toye has history of domestic violence with his last two ex****wives. According to Nick Reckieta a lawyer who runs a small law firm in Minnesota read official court documents from his two former wives (under oath) claiming the kind of man he truly is. What a fucking twist and this changes everything. Now many Vic supporters believe Monica is a victim and she's being threatened by Ron to make the accusations on Vic as well as lying. It will make sense after reading his history. As for the other VA's like Jamie Marchi, Sean Schemel, Chris Sabat they're just assholes who have never like Vic because he's more popular than them. I wonder why? Seeing he's such a kind and amazing human being who loves his work and his fans. And doesn't insult fans I'm talking to you two Sean and Chris. I just love how little by little the truth is being exposed and with the second hearing coming on September 6 I really can't wait for Vic's lawyer Ty Beard to bury Funimation to the ground. #IstandwithVic spread the word if you support him. **

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: What makes a leader a leader


	4. What makes a leader a leader

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 4 What makes a leader a leader

(Location: Library Beacon Academy Vale Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Weeks passed, months has passed. Team RNJR have gotten used to their academic lives at Beacon. It wasn't easy and they weren't expecting it will be. Between their classes and combat class, it has been a very busy schedule for the team. So much work and the tests. Probably the worse part in the school. Port and Oobleck were in that department. They had to study twice as hard. But nevertheless, they've done good for the first months in the school. Getting decent grades proving that they were learning anything their teachers will teach them. Ruby has put her skills to the test in these months. She promised her older sister, she will do well in classes and she meant it. Getting B's and B+, a few A's. Ren and Nora has been doing good too. All because they have quite the reliable leader. Being first year students wasn't easy, they got the picture clearly when they took the initiation exam.

However the team has been missing their blond companion for a while. Jaune has been barely seen at Beacon. The Arc has been busier than the others with his training. He was taking more of his time outside of the school than inside. His teammates understood his intentions. The blond wanted to be strong and prove himself as a future Huntsman. He couldn't do that with forged transcripts. Good thing they met Hanzo. The older man has agreed to train Jaune in his fighting style. They were still shocked the man was a descendant of the legends known as the samurai. They also felt sorry for him. The training must be painful and hellish. Not to mention he still has his school work to worry about. The team already had that covered with them taking all of the notes from classes. That way, they Arc wouldn't fall behind or get bad grades. Though the blond didn't like it but Ruby put her foot down. Lecturing him she was the leader and she makes the rules.

She wanted to tell him in a more nice way. But the Arc was stubborn so she made it clear to him. As teammates they will be there for each other. No matter the truth of the blond. They have accepted him as their friend and teammate. Currently the red cloak girl was with Ren and Nora in their uniforms. Seated in one of the tables of the library. Yep, it was another busy day at Beacon. They were studying for one Oobleck's upcoming tests. The made talks so fast it was impossible to understand him. Since they couldn't write notes, they went with the content in their history book. Studying the chapters the teacher has covered that will be at the test. Obviously it was just the three of them as usual with Jaune not present. Ruby was reading while the other two were paying attention. At least, some of them. The Valkyrie was ready to doze off, the silence of the place and the lecture was killing her.

"Okay, guys. Another page" the petite leader turned the page from the textbook.

"Boring…." Nora put her head on the table.

"I know. But we have to prepare ourselves for this test. It's a school we can't always slack off, we have to study too."

"It's hard to believe someone like Professor Oobleck can make history very interesting to learn" said Ren.

"Not like you can understand what he says. All that coffee he drinks goes straight to his brain" replied the ginger head.

"Still, I admire his dedication."

There was a loud stomach growl that sounded like a ferocious beast. Ruby and Ren turned to the Valkyrie who blushed.

"I'm bore and hungry."

"It is almost lunch time" said the magenta eyed teen.

"I'm starting to get hungry too. One more page, just one more. And after that we'll go to the cafeteria" smiled the silver eyed girl.

"Please….." begged the Valkyrie.

"All right. Let's seen...We resumed with the Great War and Vale's founding. Um...That's strange, it doesn't mention when the kingdom was formed."

"Professor Oobleck will definitely add that to the test" added Ren.

"Looks like I will have to get a book to get that information. Sorry Nora."

The ginger head only groaned in return putting her head on the table again.

"I'll be right back."

The red cloak reaper left the table going to the bookcases. Under the history section to find the right book. After going a few rows she was able to hear voices. A little loud. This was a library, they should be quiet. But she recognized Weiss's voice anywhere as she rolled her eyes. As well as her sister's. From the sound of it, they were into an argument. Though it wouldn't be the first time those two have argued. Team NWYB has also been doing good during their first semester. Getting acceptable grades. Yang was almost like her getting some B's and a few C's. Yeah, the brawler wasn't that good in history. Making Oobleck's class the hardest. That's pretty much what everyone thinks. Ruby turned to see her sister's team seated on another table, with their uniforms too. They were also having a study session before lunch starts. And from the look of things, it wasn't good.

The blond brawler and heiress were glaring at each other. Blake was next to them, trying to ignore them reading a book. And Pyrrha, oh boy. The silver eyed leader noticed her expression. She was uncomfortable. Not having a good time with what's going on. Maybe she was having a hard time coping with the situation. Was it always like this. Ruby did recalled the times she has seen the team. Weiss and Yang will constant argued while the raven haired girl will remain silent. And the red head leader was doing her best to break them apart. It was happening again. It was the opposite with her team. She gets along just fine with Jaune, Ren and Nora. If this was happening for a while then, she might need some help. This might get in their way with their team work and dynamic. And to think this was coming from the girl was awkward at making friends. Along with wanting her older sister to be on the same team with her.

"We're here to study."

"I get that. But we've been burning our eyebrows this whole week. Don't you think we deserve a break?"

"You're always taking a break. Either you're playing on your scroll on your sleeping. It's that kind of behavior why you're getting those grades in the first place."

"My grades are perfectly fine. A C+ doesn't hurt."

"It may not bother you but it bothers me. Because, it affects the team. Tell her Pyrrha."

"I-" the red head was cut off.

"Quit making excuses. You're just angry that you didn't get to be leader."

"I'm not. I'm comfortable and satisfied with my position in this team. Ozpin made the right choice picking Pyrrha. She's the perfect example of what a leader should be. Unlike, a certain someone."

"_Uh oh" _Ruby knew that was a mistake.

"What did you just said?" Yang's lilac eyes narrowed at the heiress.

"Didn't you hear me? I said Pyrrha is the perfect example-"

"Not that. The certain someone part. You were talking about Ruby, weren't you?"

The red cloak girl kept on watching. Yang was ready was glaring daggers at Weiss while the white haired girl was trying to compose herself. Blake gazed away from her book, shaking her head. She has seen this before. And Pyrrha was still not knowing what to say. But she was gathering some courage to speak and put a stop to this.

"That's enough you two. Let's all calm down for a moment. Weiss, I think we should take a break. It won't hurt. We have been studying hard. Everyone deserves some time off."

"Well ice queen, I'm waiting" the brawler ignored the leader's comment.

"I don't see why Ozpin chose her to be leader, it's that simple. She's childish and younger than us."

"Ozpin made her skipped two years because she deserves it. Ruby's special and dedicated to being a great Huntress in the future. She did well in the initiation exam and her team is doing perfect with school work. So, what's your problem with my sister?"

"…..."

"It's obvious you've been holding a grudge on her since the first day we arrived here. You better start explaining yourself. Picking on me is one thing but my sister, that's crossing the line."

"I got blow up because of her. She would have set off all those dust vials because of her clumsiness. If she's not careful, she might send us all sky high."

"She can handle dust like everyone else. She's doing well in Professor Peach's dust class. You're over reacting, stop clinging to that grudge and you better start treating her with respect. Or else."

"Or else what?" the heiress dared to defy her.

"Trust me ice queen, you don't want to know" her eyes turned red.

Oh boy, things were looking from bad to worse. Blake shook her head again and went back to her back. She was thinking of leaving to the dorm to get some peace and quiet. Ruby thought that maybe she should do something about it. On the other hand, she might complicate things even more with being present before Weiss. Meanwhile, Pyrrha was trying to keep her breathing steady. She was holding on, trying to be patient and calm her teammates. But it wasn't working. She gave her opinion on the matter, and they didn't listened. They were already causing a scene in the library, with other students staring at them. Pyrrha has tried, and tried. Every time they will get into an argument, she will say her opinion but it fell on deaf ears. It's like they didn't care and she was supposed to be leader. Then, it happened. Something in the red head's mind has suddenly snapped.

"QUIET!"

The library turned deadly silent. Like a ghost town. Ruby stood shocked, not seeing that coming. It was the same for her teammates. Yang, Weiss and Blake were all shocked at their leader's sudden outburst. Other students were whispering, while the librarian arrived not happy at the shouting. Pyrrha has immediately gotten up, not knowing how to react, or what to say. She just left without looking back. The silver eyed reaper went after her. Pretty clear she wasn't doing all right. Her instincts were telling her, she needed help. That outburst was caused from pure frustration. Maybe she was having problems copping with her team. It can get annoying with her sister and Weiss constantly and arguing and Blake...Being Blake. The petite was able to catch on to the red head outside of the library. She sighed while looking ashamed at what just happened.

"Ruby?" she noticed the red cloak girl near.

"Hey Pyrrha. Not doing good?"

"You can say that again. I've had better days."

"Wanna talk about it?"

The red head was caught off guard. But she really wanted some friendly advice. So, why not. Ruby was probably the best person for the job.

"Were you listening?"

"Sorry, I was over hearing. And after what you said, I'm pretty sure the whole library heard you."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's not like me to get so angry like that."

"We all have our problems, every now and then. I'm sure you have them too."

"As a matter of fact, yes. I have some problems. More like, difficulties."

"With your team?"

"It shouldn't come as a surprise. I wasn't expecting to become leader. I'm already in so much pressure as it is. And now, this."

"Pyrrha. I, honestly didn't know a single thing about you when I met you. But Weiss made it a big deal out of it."

The red head smiled at her comment and gave a nod" she sure did. Because it's all true. I am popular. I was blessed with many talents. My training, my skills, I have made accomplishments before graduating from Sanctum. I became a celebrity. Many treated me like I was royalty. It didn't bothered me at first but now, I got sick of it. Being the center of attention got tiring."

"Being leader isn't helping either?"

"My home, Argus. Everyone was so nice to me. They all supported me and wanted the best for me. When they found out I got a recommendation from Haven Academy they were all thrilled. Of course they wanted me to enroll there. I, on the other hand. I felt like it wasn't right. Somehow, Haven wasn't meant for me. I suddenly chose to enroll to Beacon. They obviously didn't took my choice lightly."

Ruby kept on listening. It sounded like she didn't wanted to be in her home. She wanted to avoid attention and maybe going to another kingdom like Vale will solver her problem. Being famous can be good and bad at the same time. She never thought of it that way. In a way, she understood the red head a little. She was overjoyed when Ozpin made her skipped two years but she also felt uncomfortable. Yang made it a big deal calling her the bee's knees. How she hated that term, and saying she's special. As much as she loves her older sister, she didn't wanted the extra attention. She didn't wanted to stand out before everyone. The reaper just didn't wanted others to whisper things about her. Like" look, there goes the girl that got to Beacon skipping two years, she must be the real deal to accomplish that" or" I heard she took on the wanted criminal Roman Torchwick". She will get sick if she was the center of attention.

"You're in luck. I can give some advice, free of charge" she smiled.

"I'm glad you decided to show up, Ruby. I've been wanting to talk to you for a while. From one leader to another."

"Sure, I'll try my best."

"You've been doing a good job with your team. I almost feel jealous. How do you do it?"

"Honestly, I wasn't ready to be named leader. I was hoping Jaune will get the position because I've seen he's capable of being a good leader. But Ozpin, thought otherwise."

The red head nodded. She had a feeling the Arc has some potential even with his" flaws".

"I have no idea how to be a leader in the first place. But I guess, that's something we learn eventually while we're here. My time in Beacon has been awesome so far. It's a school so, we're here to learn. I started learning everything. Being a leader was the kicker. Everyone from my team is so supportive and believe I have what it takes. So, I took it to heart. At first, it was a big headache. Nora is loud, like really loud and it's difficult to make her stay silent. Ren is quiet and he's always doing his best to try and calm her down. And Jaune well, he's not perfect. He has confidence issues. I didn't had a clue how to handle all of this."

Pyrrha kept on listening, boy she really needed this. Advice from another leader who doesn't have a clue how to act the part. Coming to Ruby was the right thing to do after all.

"Being a leader, isn't a badge you wear all the time. It reflects who you are. Kinda, like a semblance I guess. I just try to understand my teammates by getting to know them better. Spending time with them. Have you try that?"

"Well...Weiss can be hard to deal with. She's more, how should I say it, egocentric?"

"That's the statement of the year" the reaper rolled her eyes, very true.

"But I feel like she's a good person underneath. She might act like a brat sometimes. But I know she can get along with everyone if she tries, a little harder. Blake, what can I say about her? I hardly know her. She's so quiet and she's mostly reading. It's so hard to try and approach her. I don't know what to do."

"I remember, when we were spending the night at the ballroom, I approached her. Okay that's a lie. It was Yang that made me approach her. It wasn't easy at first because she wanted to be left alone and let her read. But I asked her about the book she was reading. She got interested, and from there on. I feel like we connected that night. Maybe if you show more interest in books, you might be able to reach out to her. I'm sure there must be some books you like."

"Oh yes, there are some stories I like. Though, I left my books back at my home."

"No biggie, Blake must have those books. She must have a collection of them. Just ask her if she has them. If you spend time with her through reading, you will understand her more."

"Thank you Ruby. And lastly, there's Yang."

"You don't have to tell me. She's my sister, I know her better than anyone. She can be loud, aggressive and straight forward. Did I got it right?"

"Yes. But, you also forgot over protective. If Weiss says something about you that she doesn't like, she will let her know in a not so pleasant way."

"Like just now, at the library?"

"Weiss keeps saying I'm the true and perfect example for a leader. But I feel like she's wrong."

"Pyrrha. Nobody knows the first thing about being a leader. All those newbies like us. They're clueless too. They just have to learn through time and experience. That's how I'm learning. And you will too. I can't believe I'm saying this because I'm socially awkward as they come. I'm not good at making friends. But communication is the key. If you understand your team, it will make it easier to be a leader."

The red head felt so much better. The answer was so simple and obvious. She just needed it to hear from someone.

"Thank you. I will talk to my team. I will put my popularity aside and focus on being the best leader I can be."

"That's the spirit. You will experience ups and downs. But that's how it is when you're learning."

"Yes. So...How's Jaune doing?"

That was a quick change of topic, Ruby wasn't expecting it.

"You know, he's busy. Working hard. He's really taking the Huntsman thing serious."

"Trying his best as always?" smiled the red head leader.

"Yeah. But once he gets started, it's hard to make him stop."

"Will he be all right?"

"Oh yeah, he will. He's in good hands. And we're doing our best to get all school work for him. Don't want him falling behind on classes."

"That's true. You know, I don't mind if I help in a way."

"That will be great Pyrrha, thanks. Wait, what time is it?"

"It's noon right now, I think."

"Oh boy. Nora's probably having a fit. She's hungry, I have to get back. See you later!" the reaper went back to the library while the red head smile.

"_I have to get back and apologize. Time to be a leader Pyrrha" _the red head felt more confident now.

* * *

Jaune stood still, while panting. He was shirtless, wearing his long pants and shoes. His entire body was covered in sweat. Holding the wooden sword tightly, making a swing from up and down. How many times he has done it, the Arc lost count. The months passed and he felt like nothing has changed. This training was truly intense. His father's training was nothing compared to this. But he was warned, how hard it was going to be. Hanzo hasn't gone easy with him, being strict and pushing the blond to his limit. Jaune kept making the same attack making sure, it's the perfect coordination with it's past attacks. Honestly, he was exhausted. He's been like that since starting this training. Not like he was intending on quitting. Hanzo was near him, keeping an eye on him. The older man has done the same since the beginning. Fulfilling his role as master to his pupil.

A man of his age and experience can easily read someone's intentions and motives. Just by looking into their eyes. And all he could see in Jaune, was determination. A fire that burns brightly and can never be extinguish. It was the same with his last pupils. But, this one's different. There was something in the Arc that makes him unique. As Ozpin stated, the blond has potential. Hanzo also believes that. Potential, that will take time to unleash it. What made him different from the others. Those had potential too, but they chose to use it for the wrong reasons. It really made him regret to have ever accepted them. The blond teen wanted to be strong to become a Huntsman and be a hero. Cliche, cheesy, perhaps. But it was the right thing to do. He also wanted to protect his teammates. He's craving for power for the sake of others. And there was nothing wrong with that. No ill intentions, not a twisted agenda.

It was too soon to tell how will this end. Hanzo didn't wanted to lift his hopes up. He lost faith before. Talking to Ozpin made him believe in second chances. Or, a third chance. Seeing the coming threat, they will need all the help they can get. How will Salem get the relics in each of the four schools. The White Fang was somehow connected. A group of faunus that wants equality through spreading violence and fear. He kept in contact with the news in Vale. The group has been constantly attacking dust shops and storage. Why were doing that instead of their usual activities. No attacking humans or trying to show off their might and superiority. Something was off. The older man knew Ozpin was right. A connections between them and probably one of Salem's agents, or pawns. All he could do, is speculate without investigating and getting evidence.

The swordsman could imagine it. The horror that will be Salem's war on the world. The lives that will be lost. That woman will do anything to get what she wants. Sacrificing thousands or millions of lives in doing so. The relics are obviously her targets. Each was powerful individually but together, they were one mighty weapon. The four were meant to be taken apart and keep them separated. There was also the maidens, the old man hasn't forgotten about them. Getting their powers will make the job of getting the relics easier. Meaning, there should be female members in her inner circle. One was already attacked and the other three were still safe, for the time being. It made Hanzo wondered how the Fall Maiden got part of her powers taken. Just when it couldn't get any worse. He was interrupted from his thoughts seeing his pupil on his knees. The blond was panting, filled with sweat.

"That's enough. Time for a rest."

"No. I can still make a few."

"You're on the brink of collapsing. Testing yourself to the limit is not good for the training. You will take a break, I made lunch."

"Please master, just one more…."

Hanzo only used one finger and that was enough to bring Jaune to the ground. He sweat dropped. Panting a lot, filled with sweat and he had no idea how long he's been practicing his sword swinging.

"Okay, maybe I am a little tire."

"A little would be an understatement. I don't have to remind you. As my pupil, you agreed to do whatever I say. I say, take a rest. That's what you'll do. Do not make me repeat myself."

"I'm sorry, master" he bowed while cursing mentally he should know better.

"Let's head inside for lunch."

Once they got into the cabin, Hanzo served his pupil a nice dish of beef stew. Was Jaune hungry. The Arc has taken his fork and devoured it like there was no tomorrow. Of course, he burned his tongue because it was hot. He kept on eating and after, he was so thankful to his master for the delicious meal. The old man just smiled in amusement. He forgot how good being a teacher is. Though he didn't shared similar events with his other students. There was that bond and trust forming between them. At least, that's what he used to think back then. Now, he felt like he was truly connecting with the blond teen. There was something different in his eyes. After lunch, the two shared their usual tea session. It was also part of the training to drink it. The point is that tea calms the mind and the soul. It helps someone to concentrate. The Arc was used to the taste, he has come to like tea.

Another exercise Jaune practiced was meditating. Hanzo told him how important is to meditate. Just like the tea, it helps calm the mind. In addition, it calms the body. One who meditates will find his place and achieve his goals. The Arc took his words to heart and did his best to meditate. The results were clear, it has helped him. Though the training was very hard, he wasn't giving up. If he fails, he will get back up as if nothing happened. Being calm, relaxed gave him the energy and strength he needs to keep going. They will meditate in the cabin while his older teacher will lit a candle. It will become so quiet, more quiet than Beacon's library. They will remain like that for an hour. Afterwards, the blond went back to his sword swinging training. And Hanzo will return to watch his progress. That's how it's been for the past months. A strict and harsh routine, but a must for the Huntsman first year.

Another one was attacking a tree. Sure, it sounded easy. But it wasn't. The point of the exercise was to test the different attack patterns he has learned so far and use them on the tree. So the point is how to strike it. Attacking it recklessly wasn't going to work. It had to be done in a series of consecutive movements, depended how he was taught. Jaune got it wrong so many times to the point it angered him. So far this was the hardest exercise. He has to see the tree as an opponent and knowing how and when to attack it was the key. What's worse, Hanzo will be there never leaving an eye on him. Making sure he will do it right. The Arc has lost count how many times, he has got it wrong. His teacher kept saying" again" countless times. He hated this exercise, period. From the hundred of attacks he did, he was able to do it right twice. The sword master told him it was time for the next exercise. Much to the blonds' relief.

After an hour, Jaune went to other types of attacks and techniques. The blond was starting to have trouble doing some moves. It was just like always. He was failing. Blue eyes narrowed as he pushed himself to get it right. More sweat was on his body as he yelled using all of his strength. The Arc tripped, dropping his wooden sword. Growling he got back up picking up his training weapon. Hanzo noticed this action. It wasn't the first time this has happened. He kept on trying so hard. Harder than any of his pupils have done. This was troubling the older man. If this keeps up, it might get in the way with the training. Jaune might not progress or become the strong Huntsman he wishes to become. He was very patient thinking his pupil will eventually realize it. But from the look of things, he will have to interfere. As the blond fell to the ground again, Hanzo went to lend him his hand.

"There's no need to be hasty. Patience is an elemental key in training."

Jaune nodded as he went back to the exercise. Once more he tripped and he got upset, immediately getting up. He tried a few more times, but it ended in the same result. Growling he got back up.

"I was hoping the tea and meditation will be enough to give you some peace of mind. Without a calm mind and body. You will do poorly in the training."

"I know. But I have to do this. I must give it everything I have."

Hanzo stood in deep thought watching resuming the exercise. But it wasn't good. Clearly something wasn't right. He was too observant to noticed this kind of behavior for a while.

"What is troubling you?"

The Arc stopped as he didn't answered.

"Speak your mind. A master's role isn't just preparing you for training. But to listen to your problems as well. This has been going on since we started. I was hoping you will be able to get over it. But, I have mistaken. Tell me about it."

"I…." he hesitated, no need to hide it and he wasn't planning in lying to his master.

"I'm scared…."

"Why?"

"Because...I'm scared I won't meet your expectations. That, in the end, I will disappoint you."

"….."

"Back when I was training with my father. I tried so hard to please him. I really did. All I wanted was to pass his training and make him proud. But I failed. I kept failing, and failing. Until he got tired of seeing me failed. He stopped and told me that I wasn't meant to be a Huntsman. That I should be better helping my mother and sisters in the house. I could see it in his face, he was disappointed. His only son and didn't lived to his expectations. He wanted me to be the successor to the family. That never happened."

"….."

"I got so angry, I was frustrated. That's when I decided to leave home and go to Beacon. I got lucky getting my hands on those forge transcripts. All I needed to do was change the name to my own. I was surprised they bought it. Well, not exactly. Still, I don't regret coming to Beacon and meeting my teammates and friends. That's why, this training means so much to me than you can imagine. I can't let you down, I have to pass this training no matter what. Not for me, but for you and for the sake of my teammates. I don't know what will I do if I fail again…."

"You see this training as an obstacle course in order to make a better version of yourself."

"Are you upset with me? I need to know."

"I am not Jaune. But this makes me realize your fear of failure is so strong than your resolve of becoming stronger. That is why you keep pushing yourself to the point of exhaustion. I don't blame you for acting this way. It is not your fault, but your father. He was the one that planted that fear in you. Clearly, he didn't had faith in you. Which is sad to think. A father should always support his child, in good times and bad. It pains me to hear this."

"How am I doing so far?"

"You haven't met my expectations...Yet. But I can see how strong is your dedication to this training. I admire your determination. But determination alone, won't get you so far. You need other qualities if you truly want to progress. Qualities I taught you. Do you remember them?"

"Yes" he immediately composed himself" patience, perseverance and courage."

"Correct. Only having those three you can advance. You may not have noticed, but I have. Your progression is slow, but you are getting somewhere. I can tell you will become strong. It's time to put your fear aside and move on. I am not and will never be your father. If he's disappointed in you, that is his problem not yours. If he truly cares for you, then he will eventually see the error of his ways. Feeling better?"

"Much better" the Arc smiled, boy he needed that pep talk.

Hanzo nodded as the blond went back to the exercise. This time, he was doing good now. His stance and moves were right and precise coordination. Obviously he really needed to hear his master's words. The power of words are more powerful than any sword technique. The Arc kept on doing the same moves, and they were all right. He felt so much better, and happy. That was one burden off his shoulders lifted. His body felt light. Now, he can continue his training without that fear taking over him. Hanzo was different than his old man. Better and understanding, wiser too. The blond teen kept doing all of the moves until he was panting, the sweat on his body increased. Yet, he had a smile on features. Maybe he can really do this, he has a chance. He has what it takes. Since the start, he has never felt so alive. Now, he was ready to take on the whole world.

"Good. There's no longer frustration in you. There is nothing holding you back. Well done."

"Yeah. I'm going to start from the top. If that's okay with you?"

"I have a better idea. I think you're ready for the next step of the training. It's time to test everything you have learned so far, in combat."

Jaune had no idea what he was talking about. Until he saw Hanzo taking a wooden sword.

"By facing me."

"_Oh boy" _he knew this was going to happen, but not this soon.

"You may call this, the hardest part of the training."

"_That's great master. Way to go of making me feel better."_

* * *

Weiss, Yang and Blake were in their dorm. The Schnee heiress was trying to study, while the blond brawler was playing another game on her scroll and the raven haired girl was reading the same book as before. It was getting harder for them. It has been a while since their leader left, and she hasn't returned. Pyrrha said she needed some time to herself. So her team obeyed and they've been like this for hours. It wasn't that long but Yang got tired of playing the game and closed her scroll. The white haired girl closed her note book. She won't be getting any study. Because she was starting to get worried. This whole thing was her fault. If she didn't made another pointless argument with her blond teammate, then Pyrrha should have never snapped the way she did. Of course she was planning to apologize to the red head when she arrives. It was the same thing the brawler was thinking.

"What is taking her so long?"

"Guess she needs more time for herself than we thought" replied Yang.

"I've never seen Pyrrha snapped like that" followed the heiress.

"I don't think we've seen her getting angry before" added Blake.

"Yeah. That was the first time. You know, I never thought someone like her will lose her cool. She's always being so calm and cheery. It was hard to see her being in a bad mood" said the blond brawler.

"If she has to put up with us since the start of the semester. I wouldn't blame her for snapping at us" Weiss turned to the blond" Yang, I owe you an apology. You're right, I used to have a grudge on your sister for what happened with the vial of dust. But not anymore. It was silly of me to keep thinking of that moment. And if she's keeping her team the way they currently are. Then I guess...She can be a capable leader after all."

"Whoa, you're serious" the brawler stood shocked" you really mean it?"

"You make it sound like it was a bad thing. I can admit when I'm wrong. Just because I'm the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company doesn't mean I'm perfect. I have my faults too."

"Now you're starting to make sense ice queen."

"I would appreciate if you stop calling me that" she frowned.

"Won't promise anything" the blond smiled" I have to apologize too. Guess I can be very over protective of Ruby. I'm more than happy she's on her own team. I, honestly didn't wanted to end up in the same team with her, but don't get me wrong. I will be happy too if I was on her team. But it's better this way. Because I want her to make the attempt of making friends on her own. Looks like she has done it. It might have started as a rough ride but now...I'd say she has found the perfect friends."

Blake looked away from her book at the two and smiled. Looks like they finally solved their differences. It was about time. This will definitely make Pyrrha feel better. And speaking of the red head leader. The door to the dorm opened. The red head was wearing her battle attire and she was quite sweaty. She lost count how long she was training to let off some steam. Until, she checked the clock on her scroll. Seeing her teammates again made her smiled. But she felt bad with herself, guilty. After snapping at them at the library. She thought they will hate her and not see her as a leader. She might have wanted the position, but it was too late to argue. The red head embraced it and did her best to be a good leader. Immediately, Yang and Weiss went to her hugging her. Truly unexpected, taking her by surprise.

"We're sorry!" they said in unison.

"What's all of this about?" the red head broke the hug leader with the two.

"It's our fault. We are very sorry for upsetting you" said the heiress.

"We didn't mean it. Our arguing was annoying and tiring. You had every right to snapped at us."

"No, it wasn't your fault. If there someone to blame, it has to be me. I guess, I haven't been that good of a leader lately. The revelation was still bothering me. I didn't asked to be one but rather I was chosen for it. Just like everyone else that passed the initiation exam. Ruby didn't asked to be leader either and she's dealing with it, better than me. After talking to her I realized I haven't been doing the proper job. From now on, I will strive myself to be the best leader I can be."

"But...We still made you-"

"It's okay. I shouldn't have reacted like that. But instead I should be doing my job in settling things right. We all have flaws and the only way to perfect our team dynamic is by admitting them. Now, will be a good start to do so."

"Weiss, I'm flattered that you think I'm a good leader. But I wasn't acting like one these past months. I admit, it's not easy to deal with you sometimes. I know deep down you mean well and you're a good person. There must be a reason why we became partners in the first place. It was exactly what you wanted. Please, realized you're not alone. We're here if you need help. Yang, your temper needs some work. I do hope you try to control yourself from now on. And nothing will make me happier if you two will put a stop to your arguing."

"We already made up" said the brawler.

"Yes, we have put it behind us. Now if we can do something about her puns" followed the heiress.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with my puns. They're funny" the blond glared at her.

"If you even know what that word means" muttered the white haired girl.

"I actually do know, ice queen. Unlike you."

"I said!-"

"Ahem" Pyrrha cleared her throat staring at her teammates seriously" I said to put a stop to the arguing. Any time of arguing. Yang, I don't mind your puns and I wouldn't mind if you can come up with...Better ones."

"Thanks! I'll do my best, I have lots of them. See Weiss, she likes them" the brawler was smiling while the heiress rolled her eyes.

"And finally" the red head went to their final member" Blake. I know you like to be silent and read most of the times, I don't have a problem with it. But I could have really used your help back at the library. You need to learn to be a better teammate. If there's a problem, don't be afraid to speak your mind and give your opinion on the matter. If you're right or wrong. We're not just a team, we're all friends. And friends get along, right?"

"I will try to do better next time" said the amber eyed girl giving a nod.

"Also. I'm curious to know more about your book collection. I do like reading. Would you mind if you let me borrow some of them?"

"Yes, of course!" this made the amber eyed girl so happy.

"_It's working. Thank you Ruby" _the red head felt so happy and relief.

"Thank you all. Now, I'm going to take a shower" Pyrrha went to pick a towel smiling at her team" by the way. We didn't finish our study session, didn't we?"

The three girl's eyes widened before sighing. They weren't done yet. Back to the boring torturing session.

* * *

Jaune left the shower, getting dressed and went to brush his teeth. After returning to the school from a long and hard day of training. It was always the same, he will returned exhausted like he was about to die. His body was all cleaned but it was still sore. The Arc has able to noticed the changes in it. After two months of training with Hanzo he has seen the muscles developing. His chest, torso. Yep, he's gotten a bit buff. Not bad, this was a new look that he likes. Better than being scrawny like Weiss once called him. Wonder how she will react if she sees him now. Not that he care, he was over the heiress once he realized she wasn't interested in him. Plus, he didn't had time to look for a girlfriend with his busy schedule. He knew what was important and what matters to him the most. Leaving the bathroom he saw Ren and Nora on their bunk beds. He was on his scroll before the Valkyrie snatched it from him.

"Nora!"

"I knew it! You're trying to break my record in Adventure Realm!"

"I felt like playing the game. It has nothing to do with your record."

"Then why do you have your score highlighted?!" the ginger head girl was staring at him seriously.

"I think she has you there Ren" Jaune smirked.

"I wanna to give it a shot" the magenta eyed teen sighed.

The girl gave his scroll back and then took her scroll.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm playing Adventure Realm and break my own record again so you don't stand a chance in breaking it!"

Ren shook his head turning to the blond" anyway. We had all the work from school for you as usual."

"You guys have no idea how thankful I am to have you as my teammates."

"I have a pretty good idea" smiled the magenta eyed teen.

"Better start working on all of this before going to bed" the Arc looked around the dorm noticing one member missing" where's Ruby?"

"She said she's busy. There was something she needed to do."

"Oh right" Jaune smiled of course she will be busy, working on his weapon.

The door opened and speak of the Devil. The red cloak girl arrived, holding a bag. She smiled seeing her teammates and her eyes widened when she saw her partner. She quickly threw the bag and closed the doors while giving the blond a nervous smile.

"Jaune. You're back, already…."

"Yeah. Done for the day. Thank goodness. What's in the bag?"

"Nothing" she waved her hands in a circular motion" you saw nothing…."

"I already know you're making me a weapon. So I will guess those must be the materials in the bag."

"Hush. Not another word. It's suppose to be a secret."

"What do you mean a secret? You're the one that volunteered to make me a weapon, remember?"

"Secret!" she used her semblance to leave the dorm, grabbing the bag and she was out of sight leaving traces of rose petals behind.

"It's definitely the materials for your weapon" said Nora.

"A predictable secret" followed Ren.

"Uhuh" the Arc smiled.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-Really enjoyed writing Ruby and Pyrrha talking about how tough is being a leader. It was my favorite part of the chapter helping the red head the responsibility of a leader. **

**-There will be more training scenes of Jaune and more of Hanzo. **

**-Still don't know what to call Jaune's weapon. It will be a katana style but I don't want it to be a gun, just a classic. The sheath however, maybe it will be different. I have something in mind. **

**-Adventure Realm think of it as a mobile RPG. **

**-Replying to reviews and PM's: **

***Shiranai Atsune- thank you very much for liking the story and yes #IstandwithVic too. **

***Guest- I'm afraid I haven't seen a full walkthrough of Sekiro. I've seen some fights but not the complete story. **

***Dragon lord Syed- thank you. And I do believe Vic will sue Rooster Teeth because they fired him without any solid evidence. Because they got an e-mail from Monica telling them he sexually assaulted her. With all of the lies she has said, she's in deep shit I doubt she or Chris Sabat will be returning to voice RT shows characters. Is GenLock really getting a second season? Because the series creator Gray Haddock left RT. So they will do the same thing they're doing with RWBY making up shit without following the creator's original ideas. **

***Plasma Dragon 312- I want Jaune to use something different that doesn't require a shield. But as for the Vic situation RT should be worried, really worried. You don't fire someone just because someone told you because he sexually assaulted her without proof, you can't take someone's word for it. Maybe at the time it was the right thing to do. But once the truth was exposed RT realized they messed up. Not to mention their budget is falling apart because they're not paying employees for over time and increasing First membership by 60% not a good move. I think they made a mistake using too much money for making more shows. They should just focus more on Red vs Blue and RWBY. Because most of those shows I don't like them. Noman of Nowhere it's boring, saw the first two episodes and they made me sleepy, GenLock started good but I stopped watching the show because I lost interest. They have done a horrible job handling the money. **

**Thor10**** using everyone else semblance will be too OP. Trust me Jaune will get strong in this story. At least Velvet's semblance is copying anyone's movements not their semblance per se. Her weapon can copy anyone's weapon she takes a picture from her camera. **

**adisit**** you know I was inspired to make Jaune a samurai from Rurouni Kenshin (my favorite samurai anime of all time). But I don't think I will be following those techniques. I know it feels uninspired, but he will fight like a samurai without a name to the fighting style. It's too complicated memorizing so many name techniques. I can never do it like the anime does it. **

**Steelrain66**** well samurai Jaune to me is more original and refreshing. And time will tell if he can really stand out more than Pyrrha. **

**Kairi671****thank you for liking the story and yes #IstandwithVic too. Specially after Chuck Hubert's affidavit (mostly known for voicing Hei in Yu Yu Hakusho and Android 17 in DBZ) was released to the public along with the owner of Kamehacon's. I just can't believe the theory of so many Vic supporters was true about Funimation. That is really a den of poisonous snakes and Chris Sabat is the snake lord. To give VA's roles in exchange for" special favors". That is disgusting. And they were all speaking crap behind Vic's back. That's he's gay, a pedophile, a prima dona questioning his religion. People I have said this before this was NEVER about sexual harassment in the first place it was about jealousy. Chris, Sean, Jamie, Monica they have always hated Vic out of mere jealousy because he was more successful and talented. And because he truly shows appreciation to his work and to his fans. As for me I have never had any fav VA from the Dragonball cast except Vic (Broly). Monica and Jamie are not even in my top 20 fav female VA's to begin with. **

**Haseo55****funny thing is I was thinking of Vergil when making Jaune's new outfit lol. But ZonZus's design of his new attire is even better in my opinion. I will leave that outfit for the v4 time skip. I agreed about Bumblebee. I don't hate the ship it's just that I don't see it believable and credible. It was rushed no matter how many fans of the ship will say otherwise. Whether it was made canon or not at the end of v6 it doesn't matter, because they're rushing it. I also agreed in not seeing Blake and Yang as characters but the ship as a whole. I have said it before if they like Bumblebee so much why not make it right? Do it slowly so it can be more realistic in the viewers' eyes. I forgot Miles and Kerry are horrible writers. It's been clearly shown that without Monty Oum these two can't write a decent story much less write a ship. I agreed too on Yang's character she's one of my fav characters and she has changed not for the better. I don't like how she has acted in v6 specially when she snapped at Ozpin after learning of his story not caring all the shit he went through. Didn't she said she was joining the fight because she trusts Ruby, that she knows what she's doing? So why is she panicking and unleashing her anger on someone who has a lot of weight on his shoulders? You see what I did there? This contradicts what she said. Again another example of bad writing. I don't like emo Yang I like her old self that will make silly puns. She's supposed to be the happy comic relief character of RWBY. Now, she's...Meh. **

**Reesescracer**** and you're right I guess Jaune will be a warrior that uses a katana and fights like a samurai, but it's not a samurai by title. Thank you for the lesson I'm always happy to learn more about the samurai.**

**Dark Serpent Cat**** thank you again for the suggestion. **

**Gabriel443**** muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando la historia.**

**Kopul**** thank you I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**MeteorElDrago**** ZonZus has already designed Jaune's katana you will see in the future. He won't have that wooden sword forever. **

**Spartan Ash**** thank you for liking the story and I'm still praying for everyone in the east coast who are still struggling with Dorian's wrath. **

**Guest**** lol you ain't the only one who thinks Jaune's new outfit is similar to Vergil. Because I was thinking of him when I designed it. As for Resident Huntsman I am working on the new chapter but in a slow matter I have a big idea that many of you will like. Don't know when I will be done with it. **

**Zathol**** I know it was convenient to meet Hanzo just when Jaune decided to use a katana. But like Hanzo said" they're meeting was no coincidence". **

**Siegnir**** thank you for liking the story hope you continue to enjoy it. **

**Ironshot**** thank you for liking the story. **

**-Off topic I just found out the first issue of the RWBY comic by DC. And I have to say I'm disappointed, I was expecting more. It sucks, even if I haven't read it yet and I'm not planning to read it either. I know what you might say how can you judge a comic if you haven't read it. I'll tell you why for one thing only. It skips volume 1,2 and 3 it basically starts at v4, I'm not kidding. So the synopsis is wrong saying that Team RWBY attend a school while hunting creatures known as Grimm. How is that correct if it skips the first three volumes? The writers are worse than Miles and Kerry (I never thought it will be possible). But its true. The art is worse this coming from the same brand that makes the Superman, Batman among other heroes comics. Somebody shoot me. I prefer the manga over this piece of shit. I bet no one will buy it, it's not even worth 99 cents. They won't even read it online for free. It's that bad. **

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: Under Pressure


	5. Under Pressure

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 5 Under Pressure

(Location: Team RNJR dorm Beacon Academy Vale Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Another beautiful day, another unfortunate day of classes. As usual the team woke up and took turns to showered and get dressed. But it wasn't that bad. Jaune was actually here. He won't be doing any training today or the coming days. Hanzo told him he will be busy, running some errands. The Arc questioned him what were those errands. So he kept silent. Though, he was so relief to get a break from all that hard training. Spending more time with his friends. Being present for classes and taking his own notes instead of letting the others do it for him. It was a nice feeling that will eventually get tiring and annoying. They took Grimm studies with Port, followed by History with Oobleck. Then battle strategies with Professor Ivory. This was for the blond, the easiest. Since he was good at coming on with plans. The same with his partner and leader. Best class from the rest.

Just one more class before lunch. That was one of the things Jaune loved about the school. The food was the best, top quality. What to expect from one of the most prestigious academies in the four kingdoms. Sadly the last class for the morning is combat class with Goodwitch. How he hated it. Every time he gets called to participate he will get beaten bad by either Cardin, Weiss, or Yang. Blue eyes widened, realizing this will be the first time he will attend combat class after his training. Maybe things will be different now. The Arc was getting anxious. Fighting one of the first year's is the perfect way to know how far he has gotten. How strong he has become under Hanzo's guidance. Did everything he went through was worth it. There was only one way to find out. Time to show everyone and most importantly, himself. The results of his training so far.

The team arrived to the classroom and in the center was the arena. They met up with Team NWYB on the way, waving and smiling at them. Goodwitch was already present. Punctual as usual. She waited for all the students to get seated so she can get started. Once everyone has settled she started searching through her scroll. Choosing opponents for today's class. The first match was Pyrrha versus Sky Lark of Team CRDL. The match was over before it even began. Poor guy never stood a chance against the red head leader. Though Jaune and everyone else thought, she was going easy on him. Once that was over, the blond teacher went back to random choose the next opponents. The Arc however, got up and raised his hand. Volunteering for the next match. This surprised Goodwitch. Not many will volunteer to fight in her class. She accepted him as she went to search for his opponent.

Fate must be watching him as his opponent turned out to be Cardin Winchester. The leader of CRDL. Last time he fought him, the Winchester gave him quite the beating. The Arc left to change into his combat attire, hearing the cheering of his teammates. Things are going to be different this time. Jaune was determined and confident. He returned to the arena with the new clothes he bought when he chose to become someone new. His wooden sword strapped on the right side of his waist. His opponent was already present, next to the teacher. Holding his mace and with a grin on his face. Looking forward to beat him again. How wrong he was going to be. The Arc heard the cheering from his teammates again as he walked over to the center. He just needed to believe in himself and stop thinking about the negative stuff. His teacher has sure taught him.

* * *

_**Jaune went for the attacks until he was knocked down. Hitting the ground hard for like what, tenth times. He lost count because he was too focused on his opponent. Hanzo stood with his wooden sword. Calm and collected. If he thought the beginning of the training was hell, this will take the cake. Sparring with his teacher was worse. Obviously the older man was holding back, this was training after all. He didn't wanted to kill his pupil. The Arc panted, getting up. His entire body was aching from all those attacks. Getting hit by a wooden sword was no joke. It hurt like a bitch. No critical wounds but it was enough to hurt and getting knock out. Tightening his weapon with both hands he calmed down. Trying to figure his movements. Waiting for an opportunity to strike. The Arc went for the sides, an opening that's all he needed. It can take a second or less. **_

_**And went for it, he did. Going for the left side as Hanzo blocked it easily. He countered tripping the blond by his feet, back on the ground. Damn, he was fast. It's like fighting an invisible opponent. Jaune didn't wanted to see him using a real sword. Time to go with another strategy. He still thought attacking from the sides is the right thing to do. The head or the legs was impossible. Someone with his teacher's experience will never give him the chance. Not even in a sparring match. The Arc knew what to do, as he was back on his feet again. He went for the left side, but made a quick change to the right side. The older man blocked but missed. This was it, his chance. Going to the right side, as he was suddenly kicked by the man. The teen was on the ground, panting, exhausted, not having a clue what to do now. He was ready to go return to swinging his wooden sword a thousand times. **_

"_**Impressive." **_

"_**What's so impressive of getting beaten up so badly to the point I can't feel my body?" **_

"_**You kept on attacking me from the sides. That is impressive. Usually the right spots to attack an opponent will be the legs, the stomach and finally the head. Why do you think the sides are the right spots to strike?" **_

"_**Like you were going to let me attack you straight on. I'm not stupid." **_

"_**Point taken. And you have clearly showed time after time, you're anything but stupid" Hanzo gave an amused smile. **_

"_**How much are you holding back?" **_

"_**That question doesn't need an answer. This is all part of the training. Defeating me isn't the lesson but, rather to know exactly where to attack. Some opponents will be arrogant and cocky just by looking at you. They will see you as just another easy victory. Others will feel intimidated and would want to show their superiority. During the fight they will try to...What you called" showing off". But once your prove them wrong, they will realize they will have to get serious." **_

"_**Like Cardin?" Jaune got up. **_

"_**Indeed. This Cardin Winchester is definitely the arrogant type. Thinks he's strong and superior to everyone else. And with his position as team leader it only adds fuel to his ego. You told me he has defeated you a couple of times?" **_

"_**Yeah. But, that was before I started training under you." **_

"_**And what makes you believe you have a chance against him now?" **_

"_**I'm different. If I get the chance to face him again, I will beat him. This is not me being cocky, it's me being sincere. Cardin uses brute force, he doesn't analyze his attacks or moves. He will swing his weapon at all directions when he gets angry. You're going to ask, how do I know? Back when I was...Well, me. He was so arrogant. Yawning in the middle of our match like he's bored, pretending like he's some big shot, like I wasn't worth of his time. And he will always grinned whenever he wins. You have taught me to be calm and patient and to try to always read my opponent's moves. I know his way of fighting. One attack is all I need." **_

"_**If you do face him again, where will you strike?" **_

"_**He wears armor, except his head. I can either remove his weapon, leaving him defenseless. Or go for his legs first to knock him off balance. That will be my chance to go for the head." **_

"_**Not bad, you have learned. Still, you must never fill yourself with overconfidence. Cardin is definitely not an experienced opponent. Using that to your advantage is your first priority. But, do try and not anger him. What's worse than an arrogant opponent is an opponent who will lose his composure. Not a pretty sight. I don't recommend it." **_

"_**Got it. I will try to end the fight quickly. I wouldn't want to see him losing it because he lost to me." **_

"_**Him getting salty." **_

"_**What? Salty?" Jaune turned to his teacher.**_

"_**Well, that's the term your generation is calling it now. Someone who loses and gets upset because he can't cope with the loss and gets delusional. I've seen it plenty of times. Specially when they're playing those...Video games." **_

_**The Arc laughed hard as he went to a stance and readied his wooden sword" I'm ready to continue, master." **_

"_**Let's resume, then" the man has also readied his wooden weapon.**_

* * *

"_You better be careful Cardin. I'm not the same Jaune you fought and beat dozen of times. Acting arrogant isn't going to help you this time. You will have to think now" _and the Arc was pretty sure the Winchester isn't very good at thinking.

The leader of CRDL only scoffed when he saw the wooden sword" you're really planning of fighting me with that, Jaunie boy? You should have stick to a sword and shield."

"Now that I think about it. That wasn't my ideal choice for a weapon."

"And a wooden stick is?" he chuckled feeling so arrogant.

The Arc didn't replied going for a stance holding the wooden sword with both hands. He wasn't planning of feeding his ego.

"All right, you two. You both know the rules" said Goodwitch.

Jaune knew the rules perfectly. The aura bar was indicated in their scrolls. Whoever's aura falls into the red zone will lose the fight. Two holographic screens were shown above showing the aura bar of both participants. This time he will have to put his scroll away. When he had his shield, he could put it there and see his aura level. Hope the blond teacher doesn't lecture him for not paying attention. And there was no way he was going to pay attention from the screens above during the match. The Arc gave a quick glance at the seats, he saw NWYB watching. No need for distractions. This was all that matters now.

"Go Jaune!" said Ruby.

"Break his legs!" followed Nora.

Ren only sighed. Why does she keep saying that. There were times that not even himself can figure out his childhood friend.

"If the combatants are ready...Then begin!"

Cardin made the first move just as the Arc expected. He swung his mace right at him. The blond quickly side stepped, catching everyone by surprise. It happened so fast. The Winchester growled, not believing he missed. The last times he fought the blond, he couldn't dodge his attack. He got lucky. He went for another attack only to dodged yet again. Jaune kept dodging more attacks, while he was focusing on the perfect places to strike the tall teen. It was predictable and easy to avoid his attacks. Now that he was getting actual training he noticed they are sluggish. And part of the training was running a lot. Making laps around the forest where Hanzo's cabin stood. So much running to die from exhaustion but it gave results. His speed has increased not to mention, his reaction time. And to think his training wasn't over yet. While Cardin was glaring trying to land a hit, the Arc knew where to attack.

He aimed at his left knee, making direct contact. The Winchester felt the pain as he felt on one knee. What just happened, did Jaune actually managed to land a hit on him. It hurt so much. But how, he was using a stupid wooden sword. His armor should protect him from such attacks. Another attack went to his right hand, the one holding his weapon. The mace flew right off his hands. Again Cardin was shocked, he wasn't the only one. Everyone else watching the match stood with wide eyes. The rest of RNJR, NWYB and the three members that composes CRDL. Now he was weaponless. The leader tried to attack him but it was over. Another attack was landed this time, to his stomach. Goodwitch knew the rest as she noticed Cardin's aura has hit the red zone. She fixed her glasses impressed at the blond teen's change in skills.

"The match is over. Mr. Winchester's aura has fallen to the red. The winner is Mr. Arc."

"Yeah!" Ruby was so happy.

"Way to go!" followed Nora.

"Cardin got owned, by Jaune. Sweet!" Yang was impressed.

"I guess, I was wrong about him after all. He does have some talent" said Weiss.

"What?" Cardin realized what just happened seeing the blond sheathing his wooden sword.

"No way…."

"How's that for a wooden stick?"

The Winchester glared at him harder. Okay, maybe he shouldn't have said that. It was a cocky remark. He'll be pissed at him for the rest of the day. Probably forever. It was a good thing Hanzo wasn't here to hear him say it.

"Mr. Arc, you did well. Better than previous matches. I do hope you continue to improve throughout the semester" Goodwitch knew of Hanzo's training, looks like the old man was doing a pretty good job so far.

"However, Mr. Winchester. You were expecting the same results from past matches with Mr. Arc. You got too over confident and underestimated him. I suggest you don't do the same mistake with other opponents in future matches."

As the blond was ready to leave. Cardin was still glaring at him. He was actually beaten, by him none the less. But how can it be. He was so weak and predictable. Even scared of facing him. Turning to the seats, some were smirking while others were smiling the at Arc's victory. His teammates weren't looking in high spirits. So much anger fell on him. This can't end like this, he wasn't going to be made a fool. Not by a weakling like him. The tall teen grabbed his mace and charged right at the blond.

"Stop! Mr. Winchester the match is over!" Goodwitch was upset.

"Jaune look out!" shouted Ruby.

Cardin aimed right at his head when his back was still. But then, he got hit right in his jaw as he was lifted to the air. Jaune has used his wooden sword in a quick draw. This movement made Blake's eyes widened in shock. Because, she has seen it before. It was very familiar to someone she knows. The large body hit the ground hard, that must have hurt even with aura.

"_**What matters is the concentrated strength you put into your attack. That's enough to break into any kind of armor. One attack, it's all it takes." **_

"_Thank you for your words master" _the Arc smiled as he left the arena.

"Mr. Winchester" the blond teacher wasn't happy staring at the team leader who was still in the ground" you'll be hearing from the headmaster for this. As for me, if you ever pull another stunt like that again. I will make sure you and your team will get permanent detention. When a match is decided, it is over. It's against school rules to attack a student when a match has officially ended. Are we clear?"

The bell has suddenly rang, meaning the end of the class.

"Remember everyone! The Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale."

* * *

Lunch arrived and Jaune couldn't feel so better with himself. He beat Cardin, thanks to his training. It also proved that the training is being a success. He was getting stronger. After class he got complimented from his teammates and NWYB, making the Arc blushed. He wasn't used of getting so much attention. Heck, even Weiss congratulate him on his win. That was something he wasn't expecting. The two teams grabbed their trays and made the line to get their food. After, they got seated in the same table as usual. They ate, enjoying the taste of the school cafeteria. Then they started talking like the rest of the students. The heiress was polishing her nails, Blake was reading a book, Ruby was writing something on a piece of paper looking very focused and Yang was checking it out. Pyrrha was just being a little quiet impressed with Jaune's display of strength during combat class. And then, Nora started with one of her shenanigans.

"So...There we were...In the middle of the night…."

"It was day" corrected Ren.

"We were surrounded by Ursai."

"They were Beowolves."

"DOZENS OF THEM!"

"Two of 'em…."

"But they were no match. And in the end...Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of lien Ursai skin rugs!" the Valkyrie got seated again looking proudly.

"She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now…."

"Uhuh" Jaune just smiled, it wasn't the first time he has heard it.

"Nice drawing sis."

"Shhh, Yang not so loud" Ruby pointed to her blond partner.

"You're making the design for my weapon."

"See! Now he knows!" she threw her arms in the air.

"I already know. Because you volunteered to make me the weapon. If you remember?"

"It's supposed to be a secret, a surprise."

"It was never a secret or a surprise. Because I already know. You told me."

"Then the least you should do is not peek at my design" the silver eyed leader keep her paper away from him.

"You have my word. I won't take a look. I want to be surprised when you finish it."

"Well, I speak for everyone when I say you were amazing during combat class Jaune" said Pyrrha.

"Yeah, you were awesome!" followed the Valkyrie.

"Thanks. It was just a win" the Arc blushed again.

"Just a win? You kicked Cardin's butt badly" said Yang" and when you hit his chin sending him flying. That was the best part."

"_Me too" _the blond mentally grinned.

"It comes to a shock, you didn't showed those abilities during the initiation exam" said Weiss with some suspicion in her eyes.

"I was nervous, at the time" he gave a valuable reason, no one from NWYB knew of his training yet.

"And you were still nervous when Cardin beat you four times?" the heiress was still suspicious.

Jaune kept quiet. He wasn't ready to tell the truth. His teammates must have understood him and accepted him. But, he didn't know how will NWYB will react of his training, that he never had combat experience when he arrived to Beacon. Eventually, he will have to tell them about the fake transcripts. Hopefully, he will tell them soon. When he's comfortable and ready. He didn't like keeping secrets from his friends. Ruby, Ren and Nora promised not to tell. That it will be up to him, and he was thankful for that.

"Ow That hurts!"

Both team turned to the source of the voice. A few tables away from theirs stood Team CRDL. Cardin was pulling the ears of a rabbit faunus while his team was laughing at the display. Jaune's eyes narrowed at the sight. They will actually allow this. Blake removed her face from her book as her amber eyes narrowed too. Looks like faunus weren't even safe in Beacon after all.

"Please, stop" she begged.

"I told you they're real" said the Winchester.

"What a freak" mocked Russel.

The faunus finally left once he let go of her ears. It was so painful as she took her tray and walked by the two teams' table.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him" said Pyrrha.

"He's not the only one" Blake gave a glare at the tall teen.

"It must be hard to be a faunus" Yang basically hit the nail in the head.

"Isn't there a rule against bullying in this school?" said Weiss" I do recall reading at the Beacon's student manual, bullying or harassment are forbidden on school grounds."

"That is right. We can tell Professor Goodwitch about it. Or maybe the headmaster instead" replied her red head partner and leader.

"And then what?" said the raven haired girl" what will CRDL get in return, detention? That won't solve anything. The hatred between humans and faunus have long existed for thousands of years."

"If the bullying persist, the result will lead into expulsion" added the white haired girl proving she read the student's manual.

"That will be a relief" Yang was happy with that, Team CRDL wasn't exactly an example of how a team should properly behave.

"Should we give it a shot then?" asked Ruby.

"I still say we should break his legs" followed Nora.

"Is it really our business?" asked Jaune" don't get me wrong. I don't like seeing Cardin picking on anyone just because he feels like it. But shouldn't this decision be made by the victim being bullied?"

"He has a point. It will be better if the one being bullied takes action, instead of us" replied Ren.

"Maybe we should talk to her. I think I've seen her before" said the silver eyed petite.

"Me too. She goes to Oobleck's history class with us" said Pyrrha.

"I knew she was familiar. She barely says a word in class" followed Yang.

"Guess we have something to do after classes are done for the day" said the Arc.

* * *

Hanzo arrived at the VPFD (Vale Police Force Department). He was on a job for Ozpin saying it was something that requires his attention. The older swordsman didn't had a problem with it. He was a Huntsman after all. Besides, it will be better to give his pupil some time off from the training. But he will still have to go through school. Can't win them all. Entering the building he saw the place packed. So many police personnel going everywhere, while others were on their desks. Another busy day in Vale. Was this their usual or they were investigating busier cases. He knew of the White Fang stealing dust all over the city. The older man went to the reception desk seeing a young woman speaking on her scroll, while tipping on her computer. This was probably one of the reasons he will choose being a Huntsman over a police officer. Too much paperwork for his liking.

"Yes, how can I help you?" she stopped talking on her scroll closing it.

"Afternoon. Is Chief Brick available?"

"The chief is currently busy at the moment. Do you have an appointment?"

"Not exactly. I'm a Huntsman and an associate of headmaster Ozpin. He has asked me to talk to him regarding one of his cases."

"I see, I will let him know you're here."

The receptionist went to the phone and called the Chief of the Police. She hanged up immediately.

"He will see you now, in his office. Last door at the end."

"Thank you."

Hanzo left the desk heading into the administrative area of the building. Many officers were in their desks, either working on their computers, or filling paperwork. The swordsman would prefer to be away from the border, killing Grim than seated on a desk and do such. Probably the most frustrating and boring job for him. Now usually this kind of work will be held to Qrow Branwen. But he was always away from Sonus doing missions and gathering intel for Ozpin. So, it was up to him. Besides, he owed the headmaster a few favors so it was all right with him. He followed the end of the hallway seeing a glass door with the words" Police Chief Jerald Brick". The man was on his desk looking like he could use a drink. His desk was filled with so many papers and folders. Busier than his own men. Hanzo actually felt sorry for him not wanting to know how hard his job is.

Brick was a very tall man, more than seven feet. Brick colored hair and mustache, with coal eyes. Wearing the traditional police uniform. Just by his appearance, he could intimidated anyone. Bet the criminals will crap they're pants if they see him. That was a good thing to bring fear into the lawbreakers as chief of police. Ozpin has told Hanzo about him. He was strict, harsh and not one to mess with, or anger with. He was quite the character that takes his job seriously. "By the book" as the term goes. The swordsman didn't had a problem with it. Those are the qualities someone with a position would have. The headmaster also told him about his temper. Not to take him lightly. The older man considered himself very patient so luckily, he won't have to put up with that. He had a job to do and so does he. They were on the same page, hopefully.

"You're the Huntsman sent by Ozpin?" his tone wasn't the happiest.

"Yes. I am Hanzo. I apologize if I came at a bad time."

"You will always come at a bad time, here. Have a seat."

The swordsman didn't argued as he got seated facing the desk of the chief.

"It's a busy day, I see."

"No shit. Crime never sleeps and it keeps on spreading like a disease. You're a smart man."

Hanzo frowned at his comment. Ozpin forgot to tell him that he was also rude. He didn't like working with people like this. But for the sake of his mission, he will have to tolerate him for a little longer.

"I'll get straight to the point since we're both busy men. I have my men working on the dust robberies 24/7. The White Fang has been a pain in the ass for the past months, taking any dust reserves in the kingdom of Vale. I'm not complaining, better than dealing with murder. But I'm sure you already know."

"Indeed. My mission is something else. Another case."

"This is the one that has been giving me the hardest of times" Brick gave him a folder containing pictures of people.

Hanzo took a look at all of them. Male, female, teenagers and some children. He already put two on two, that they were all human.

"Recently, people have been going missing. It's been happening frequently for weeks. We don't know why, but our only lead is the White Fang."

"They could also be behind this?"

"Who else has a grudge on humans? Not a single faunus has been a victim of kidnapping, so far. Leaving us to point them as the only suspects. But that's why you're here. Investigate this case and if you come up with any leads, let me know. I want solid evidence. No theories or predictions."

"I've been a Huntsman for years Chief Brick. I know exactly how to do my job."

"Then there's no need to tell you. The best place to start investigating is the Black District or the rotten side of town as they call it. Where crime is common there. You'll meet all kinds of shady people there. You can thank me for the heads up later."

"I'll do everything in my power to find the culprits."

"Good. There's the door, you may go. Have a nice day" he gave a sarcastic smile.

Hanzo gave a nod as he left his office. When he arrived at the station he was his usual self. After leaving the chief's office, he was annoyed and not in a good mood. Who could tolerate someone like him, let alone be in the same room. He actually felt sorry for the officers working for him. That have to put up with him everyday. It's like he was able to drain every patience he has. Nevertheless, he will do his job and solve this case before he can get another chance to see him wretched face again. Ozpin owes him bit time after this. For the first time in his entire life, he felt like wanting to drink some alcohol. A warm cup of tea was way better. Talk about a pain in the ass. The quicker he does this mission, the better.

"_By the Gods, what an infuriating man. The term" asshole" fits him perfectly."_

* * *

Jaune, Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha were walking in the hallways of the dorms. They found out the rabbit faunus that was being bullied by Cardin is a second year student. Which it was strange. Because she taking Oobleck history class with them, being first years. So the obvious thing to do is check the second year dorms. Shortly, they found the rabbit faunus talking to someone. A girl with short brown hair with a wavy lock dyed with a gradient that starts as dark brown and transitions to caramel. Wearing shades and the same female school uniform. The faunus turned to them, while the other girl didn't seemed happy.

"Whoever you are, you came at a bad time."

"We only want to talk" said Ruby defensively her tone sounded so serious.

"It's okay, Coco. I know them. I take history with them."

"We have seen you before. I'm Pyrrha leader of Team NWBY, this is my partner Weiss" the red head introduced the white haired girl as she nodded.

"I'm Ruby leader of Team RNJR and this is my partner Jaune."

"Hi. We're sorry for what happened at the cafeteria. We really wanted to do something about it but-" started the Arc.

"That's your reason for coming?" her tone changed as she smiled" glad to meet non-jerks. Coco Adel, leader of Team CFVY and this is my teammate Velvet Scarlatina."

"Pleased to meet you. Even if I've already seen you at Oobleck's class" the rabbit faunus smiled.

"What are you planning to do about Cardin?" asked the red head leader.

"That's what I want to know too" Coco frowned" I told her to kick him where it hurts the most. And if he still has the guts to pick on you, hit him again. That will show him."

The four first year's sweat dropped. Not the best approach. Painful, but not the correct one.

"I'm sure there must be a more civilized way to solve the problem" said Pyrrha.

"Thank you all for caring. But it's better if things stay the way they are."

"You can't be serious" the shades girl wasn't happy" this isn't the first time some idiot will pick on you, just because you're a faunus. You have to learn to defend yourself against bullies."

"But I don't want to bring any trouble. Sure, my ears hurt a lot. I just don't want to cause a big fuss over this."

"If you do nothing, Cardin will continue to pick on you. Is that what you really want?" said the Schnee heiress.

"We thought that you should talk to Professor Goodwitch about it" followed the red cloak reaper.

"Or better yet, Professor Ozpin. He will do something" said Jaune.

"That sound like the right thing to do. But it won't do much. He will only get detention. Not enough to teach him a lesson. Before you know it, he'll be at it again."

"And if I do that, he'll be angrier and he'll know right away it was me" said Velvet.

"Let him get angry. And if he dares go after you, he'll have to go through me, Yatsu and Fox. You mess with one of us, you mess with the whole team."

"We'll help too" smiled Ruby" I don't like bullies."

"Thank you. I will...I will give it some thought."

"Well, you better decide soon. I don't know how long I will last before I go after that Cardin myself."

"He's probably using Velvet as a means to vent off his anger" said Weiss.

"I thought the same thing too. Maybe it has to do with his loss over Jaune at combat class."

"So he's still feeling salty about it?"

Everyone turned to the blond as he sweat dropped, getting the word from his teacher" I think it's the truth."

"Thanks a lot. You guys are pretty cool. If any of your girls are interested I know some of the best clothing stores in Vale. Just to spice up your fashion."

"That sounds nice. I don't mind" the heiress smiled, she does like going shopping in search for new clothes.

"_Blake was right about Cardin going back at it if he does get detention. It's like she understand the conflict between humans and faunus more than anyone" _Jaune was in deep thought.

* * *

Blake stood standing on a door of a dorm. She found out where to find Team CRDL's dorm. She was most likely wasting her time, being here. Seeing the kind of person Cardin is, he wasn't going to listen to her. But, she have to try at least. The amber eyed girl knocked on the door, waiting for a response. Seconds later, the door opened revealing the Winchester. Good, looks like she won't have to ask for him. His team seems to be the same as him.

"What do you want?" his tone was rude.

Blake was about to respond before the Winchester took a good look at her.

"I know you. Yeah, you're that Belladonna girl from NWYB, right? What brings you to our dorm? Came to ask me out?"

The thought disgust the amber eyed girl beyond. Like she would ever think of going out with him. She'd rather experience a very slow and painful death.

"I'm here because of what happened during lunch" she was still trying to erase the gross thought.

"Hm...Lunch? You must be talking about that faunus. I was just having fun."

"Pulling on her faunus ears is not fun. It hurts. I want you to stop picking on her or any other faunus in this school."

Cardin blinked before he started laughing" hey fellows! Check this out, she wants me to stop picking on faunus."

Russel, Dove and Sky Lark stared from inside the dorm chuckling at their leader's comment.

"I mean it" she was serious" what do you have against faunus anyway?"

"Nothing at all. But don't you think animals belong in cages?"

Blake glared at him. That was the kind of thinking that comes from humans that truly despises faunus. They only see them as mere animals, beasts. Humans can be worse and cruel than animal themselves. Or even the Grimm.

"Those freaks shouldn't be walking the halls of this school. They all belong in the streets."

"The headmaster would disagree. The student manual says it clear. Article four" we do not judge by political ideas, religion, gender or species". Maybe you should start obeying those rules."

"I'm not listening to something written in a book" the tall teen started grinning" is that the reason you came here? To convince me to stop picking on faunus?"

"Pretty much. Looks like I was right, I wasted my time coming here."

"You know, I find it strange you will stood up to those freaks. There aren't many humans who will support them. I also find it strange that bow of yours."

Amber eyes widened.

"I've never seen a bow that twitches!"

Cardin has grabbed the black bow and removed it before Blake could react. That was it, her cat ears were now exposed to him and his team. The Winchester only grinned.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Check it out guys. Belladonna is a faunus herself. All this time, she's been hiding those kitty ears from everyone. You must really think I'm stupid not to noticed. I'm sure others must have noticed too. You defend the same freaks when you're one yourself and covering those ears, why? Are you ashamed to be a faunus?"

"That has to be. She hates being born a freak" said Russel.

"Too bad. You really shouldn't have come here."

"Wait...Don't…." Blake gritted her teeth" don't tell anyone…."

"That you're a faunus? You really don't want to tell a soul about what you really are?"

"I can't...I'm not ready to tell…."

"Look at her, she's shaking. She really doesn't want anyone to know" said Sky Lark.

"It must really scare you" the team leader stood in thought before another grin spread his features" maybe, we can work something out. And if everything goes well, your secret will be safe with us."

The raven haired girl lowered her head knowing she has gotten herself in a lot of trouble. There was no telling what Cardin might do.

"_I knew I shouldn't have come here."_

* * *

**To be continued**

**-Turns out I remembered reading a story a while back (don't remember the title or the author). But instead of Cardin blackmailing Jaune, he was blackmailing Blake because he found out she's a faunus. So it's not that original but I like this kind of twist. **

**-Replying to reviews:**

***Ultimate Kuuga- it gets worse with the DC comic. I saw one of the pages where Raven starts telling Ruby that Summer could never be the mother for Yang because she's too weak (in bird form LMAO!). I didn't know Raven and Qrow could talk when they're in animal form lol. Also why should Raven give a crap in the first place? Clearly Miles and Kerry has shown us that she doesn't care about her family, but herself according to her actions in v5. When I saw that page I just laughed at how OOC she is. The people behind the comic obviously don't know shit about the show they're just coming up with shit and pulling ideas out of their asses. I never thought I would meet writers worse than Miles and Kerry. Guess I was wrong. **

***adisit- thanks for the suggestion but I already know what to make of Jaune's weapon. **

***MeteorElDrago- thank you for liking the story I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

***Kopul- thank you.**

***francisjrnguni- don't want to spoil it, but you're a little close. Elemental semblance is out of the question because he'll be no better than a Maiden. I haven't thought of giving it a similar to feel to Virgil's attacks.**

***Dragon lord Syed 101- thanks.**

***Haseo55- I'm not saying a word about Hanzo's students until its revealed in the story. And there will be plenty of development between RNJR and NWBY. Like I said before I'm planning of giving both teams the spotlight instead of one. True Monty was the master mind behind the fighting but he's also the creator and knew how the story will go from the very start. I doubt Miles and Kerry stopped using his ideas after v3. Maybe they're going with them, but here and there and not fully. Explaining why the writing has declined throughout volumes, the same with the fights. I agreed about the length of episodes in the show. V1 had like what, 17 or 18 episodes. V2 had 15. Why can't they make more episodes? Guess it has to be the budget and with the current financial crisis Rooster Teeth is currently going through I doubt they will be increasing episode lengths any time soon. They have to laid off 13% of their staff (that's like 50 employees) also Ashley Jenkins (Burnie's wife and VA of Coco) left the company too to start her own projects. 2019 has been an awful year for the Rooster. I will say it again, this is the beginning of the end for RT. **

***Namah- Focusing on RNJR means I have to focus on Jaune obviously. There's no way I'm going to leave him as a weakling giving orders on the side lines. This is one of the many problems I have with the writing of the show. Jaune has so much potential to become strong but he hasn't even with unlocking his semblance. Miles and Kerry are not giving him proper development and I hate that. He's been trained by a sword master that comes from a lineage of samurai so you can call him a samurai but he's still a Huntsman in training. And since I want to make him strong and a true team player then I guess he's OOC from your point of view. After 6 volumes he's still the same. In fact every character is still the same minus Yang who has become so emo I don't like it. I am hoping to see some improvement in v7 but I doubt it. In the end I will be disappointed like past times. **

***Spartan Ash- thank you and you're right RT has to live with the choice of firing Vic. But it will cost them dearly because he has a right to sue them like he's currently suing Funimation. With how bad things are going for RT I'd say Vic suing them will be the final nail in their coffin. I don't know what's happening with Rooster Teeth it's like they forgot how to run a company. **

***Guest- thank you very much I hope you continue to enjoy the story. **

***Gabriel443- gracias espero que te siga gustando la historia. **

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: Who you are


	6. Who you are

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 6 Who you are

(Location: Western District Downtown Vale Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

The western district of the capital of Vale was known by many. Some will call it" the black district" others" the shady side of town". It was quite obvious why it goes by those names. Because it was the side of the city where crime will most likely occurred. The VPFD probably has an entire room filled with archives on every single crime that has happened in the area. But, it was no exaggeration, they weren't making things up. It was true to consider this side of the city, the rotten part. Hanzo has been a witnessed. Ever since he got here, he has seen some of those crimes. So far, he has beat up a someone trying to steal from an elderly woman, a faunus about to get rape by a couple of thugs which he obviously beat up every single one of them, stopping another armed robbery. Even saving an old man from getting ran over by a truck. Vale has seen better days, it seems.

Though it wasn't the first time the older swordsman has come here. But it wasn't that filled with crime from the last time he came. Just another daily routine for the police. No wonder Brick will have a shitty personalty, with all of the work he has to put up with. When he wasn't helping people, he will be conducting his investigation. Regarding the case of the missing people. Brick was sure the White Fang was responsible just like the dust shop robberies. Only humans were the kidnapped victims. Giving the lead it could be the faunus terrorist group. Hanzo knew his way around, knowing how things work here. If you want information, you can only gain it with money. Asking the shadiest of characters, he will give them lien in exchange for information. After speaking and paying three of them, the swordsman finally got a possible lead on intel. There was only one person on this side who will know a lot of dirt on what happens, behind the scenes.

A man by the name Hei Xiong. Everybody knows him as Junior. He owns a night club called" The Klub" not very original. He was the one the swordsman was looking for to get the information he needs. Since it was already dark, the Klub should be opened. The older man got directions to the place since it wasn't that far. Turns out it was in the heart of the shady side. That might be how he gets all the gossip from the people that visits the place. Soon, his poor old ears were starting to hurt due to a loud racket. It was coming from a near by building with the neon sing" The Klub", this was the place. Hanzo shook his head, he will have to bare it for the time being. He entered the building as his ears were ready to bleed. The music was way louder and it was real racket. This generation tastes in music has gone so wrong. It was crowded, so many people dancing to the techno beat.

The older swordsman has obviously asked for physical description of Junior while asking the residents. He has found the man in the bar area. Wearing a black suit, black hair and short beard. He wasn't just the owner of the Klub, but also works here as the barkeeper. The man was doing the usual polishing glasses and serving drinks. Hanzo passed through the crowd on the dancing floor and even outside of it, there were too many people. He was going to need an aspirin after this. The noise was hurting his poor elderly ears. This Junior better have the information he's looking for or there will be some hell to pay. This wasn't his type of music. He was more into classical and cultural type. After pushing himself, he finally reached the bar area. He got seated while spotting the DJ wearing a bear suit. The swordsman paid no attention, but he really hated this racket.

"What will it be gramps?" asked the owner and bar keeper.

"I would like to remain sober for the evening. Apologies."

"Suit yourself. I got all the best drinks in the four kingdoms."

"I'm here on business. I've heard you know a lot of what's going on in the city, Junior."

"Listen gramps. I don't know what they told you about me. But it's nothing but rumors and lies. There will always be all kinds of idiots trying to ruin my reputation."

"As an important asset for intel?"

"The last time somebody came here looking for answers. My whole club got destroyed. Glad I have insurance for the place. I'm not looking forward to see that again."

Hanzo put two hundred lien on the counter as the man immediately took it looking happy.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. What do you want to know?"

"The recent disappearances. People have been going missing for weeks. I heard they're all humans, not a single faunus among them."

"I know about it. I don't have a clue but it seems the White Fang has been doing a lot lately."

Hanzo stood in thought so the faunus group was also involved in the kidnappings.

"From what I've heard. They have separated into two groups. One is taking orders from some big shot thief, with the dust robberies."

"And what would be his name?" he put a hundred lien more.

"Roman Torchwick. I'm sure you must have heard of him" Junior quickly took the lien.

"Indeed. Quite the character with a big bounty on his head. He's actually leading the White Fang?"

"That's what I've heard. No clue why would they bother taking orders from him. They're supposed to hate humans and all."

"Yes, that is a very interesting point" the swordsman stood in thought.

"As for the other group, they're the ones who are doing the kidnappings. I don't know who's leading them though."

"Why are they kidnapping people?" he put another hundred lien but this time, Junior didn't accepted it.

"If I knew, I would have taken more of your money."

"Where can I find the kidnapped victims?"

The owner took the lien now" word on the street. A factory on the edge of town. It used to be a dust factory but it closed down after the Schnee Dust Company took over all of the dust supplies for Vale. Need directions for it?"

"No, that will be all right. I know where it is."

"Anything else, I can help you with gramps?"

"Yes. We never had this conversation. And please don't call me gramps" he handed him another hundred.

"What conversation?" Junior grinned taking the money.

"Pleasure doing business with you" Hanzo was so relief he was done, leaving the place and that infernal racket.

The swordsman left the Klub taking his scroll and dialing Ozpin's number until the call was received" It's me. I have a lead. Call Chief Brick and tell him to have his men on standby on the following coordinates."

* * *

Team RNJR have gotten together with NWYB for an evening of games. They have decided to have movie nights, video game nights and game night. Today was game night and they have chosen a board game Ruby's has recently bought. It was a game where eight players can play, to make it more fun. It's called "Remnant Monopoly". It's the kind of game where you earn money and lose money at the same time. The goal is to remain standing with as much money as you can. If you go broke you lose. The two teams were in a long table in RNJR's dorm. Even if they were on a team, they were separated for this game. Each had their own avatar figure to travel the board, along with their fake lien. They all looked so focused, like they were taking a test. Or more like their lives on the line. Among them, Nora with a wooden counter filled with lien with a grin on her features.

As it stands, things weren't going that well for both teams. Some, were gaining money becoming rich, having a luxury life. Others, were losing by the minute. Ruby sweat dropped, the same with Jaune, Yang was ready to blow a gasket her eyes were already red. Pyrrha and Weiss were fine along with Ren and Blake. Though, the raven haired girl seemed to have her mind elsewhere. And Nora, stood tall like she was the queen of the castle and everyone else are her servants. She's in control, she's the highest authority. There was nothing they could do, but to obey her. The bank is the real deal in this game. And right now some of the teens weren't very happy with the Valkyrie. The girl was taking her role very serious. It was just a game, but she was taking it as it was real. Some of them were thinking of throwing the towel. If they lose, it was no big deal. They're supposed to have fun.

"Whose turn is it?" asked Ruby.

"It's mine" said Weiss taking the two dice, shaking them and throwing them getting an eight.

She used her avatar to walked the numbered steps landing on picking a card. Picking it she read it silently. Eyes widened.

"You have reached Schnee Dust Company property. For trespassing you have to pay five thousand lien. Why? I'm the heiress!"

"Those are the rules, now pay up" grinned Nora.

The white haired didn't argued since she had enough money. But it was annoying paying the company she's supposed to inherit in the future.

"It's my turn" Yang didn't sounded happy.

The blond brawler threw the dice, moving her avatar until it landed on familiar place on the board.

"I'm going to jail! Again?!"

"You did thrashed that night club…." muttered her younger sister bringing up the Klub incident when the brawler destroyed it because she was looking for a certain person.

"Nothing!" the silver eyed petite panicked seeing the blond glaring at her.

"You don't have to the get out of jail free card. You can always get out if you pay the amount" said the Valkyrie.

"Five hundred lien, that's all I got."

"Then you can leave jail and be broke. Either way, you lose."

"The hell! I'm done. I hate this game!"

"It's just a game Yang" said Pyrrha

"Game, my butt" mumbled the brawler.

"It's my turn" said Jaune trying to calm the mood.

Throwing the dice and moving his avatar until he smiled" I won the lottery! Fifty thousand lien"

"That means you have to pay the five thousand. That's what the rules say" replied the ginger head girl.

"You know, you're awfully enjoying this" the Arc sweat dropped giving her the lien.

"It's a game. We're suppose to have fun, right?"

"Easy for you to say" mumbled Yang.

"It's your turn Ren!" smiled the Valkyrie.

The magenta eyed teen threw the dice and moved his avatar landing on a hotel. It didn't looked good.

"You landed on Vale's summer resort. That's a good thing" said the red cloak girl.

"Actually, I owned the hotel. Ren you have to pay your stay until your next turn" said Pyrrha.

He didn't made a big fuss giving her the money. He was almost out of lien.

"Don't worry Ren. If you run out of money, you can always take a loan. That is, if you're willing to pay" grinned the ginger head.

"Okay, whose idea was it to make Nora the bank dealer?" said Weiss.

Everyone turned to Ruby who only chuckled nervously.

"Of course, it has to be you" the heiress sighed.

"Who's turn is it now?" asked Jaune.

"I think it's Blake's" replied the red head.

The amber eyed girl wasn't listening. In fact, she was paying attention to anything they have said. Since the game started, she has been in deep thought. She was worried, she was nervous. And she didn't know what to do. It was bothering her so much. Who to turn for help, or if there was anything she can do. Was there a way out. How she has regretted coming to Team CRDL's dorm. Because she wanted to help Velvet from being picked on by Cardin. Her kindness was her undoing. This is what she gets for trying to help a fellow faunus. If the secret goes out, she fears what will be the outcome. It won't be the same anymore. How will her teammate and friends see her. No one to blame but herself. She thought she will be able to cope if she joins this school and become a huntress. Now, she will have to be reminded of her past.

_**Blake stood glaring at Cardin. His whole team were now with him, on the front door of their dorm. The truth was out. The leader figured out her identity as a faunus. It was so stupid, she should have reacted faster when he was able to removed her bow. No need to keep thinking about it, he knows, his team knows. What to do. Lying will be very pathetic when they have already seem living proof. **_

"_**What do you want Cardin, to pick on me, insult me, humiliate me in front of the whole school?"**_

"_**Calm down Belladonna, you're making me sound like a bad guy." **_

_**That will be the understatement of the year. The cat faunus only glared at him harder. **_

"_**You don't want anyone to find out? It's obvious using that bow. If you want to keep it that way, then it will be better if you listen to me from now on." **_

_**Blackmail, of course. That should be expected from someone on his level. He was lower that scum. Who knows what he will make her do in exchange for keeping her secret a secret. **_

"_**What will it be? Because if you go over the line, I will care less if you reveal to the world I'm a faunus." **_

"_**Nothing bad, honest. Just the usual stuff." **_

"_**The usual stuff?" **_

"_**Do our homework, take all of our notes for any tests, essays. Basically, our school work. I do have a team, after all." **_

"_**You're unbelievable. Neither of you can't study?" **_

"_**Sure we can. But it's better if you do all the work for us. Because, you know what will happen if you don't. That is, if it's okay for your friends to know the truth." **_

"_**Fine…." she couldn't believe she was agreeing. **_

"_**I'll contact you, whenever I may need you. And if I want something to be added to our list." **_

_**Blake didn't like the sound of that. Bastard, how she wanted to beat him up and his team. Without a word she turned and walked away. She was able to hear all of them laughing, enjoying themselves. What was she going to do now. Becoming CRDL's slave was the last thing on her mind. She was in so much trouble now. She wanted to ran and cry her eyes out. But, she kept any dignity she has left. **_

"Blake!"

The faunus was snapped back to reality staring at her teammates. They were all looking at her worried. It was the same with RNJR. She must have spaced out the entire time. Not paying attention to the game they were playing. Kind to think about it, she never understood the rules of the game in the first place. Not like she was playing for real.

"You okay? You looked like you were lost in your own little world" said Yang.

"I'm fine."

"It's your turn" said Ruby.

"Really? I...I don't feel like playing. I'm tired."

"Well, it is getting late" followed Weiss.

"Yes. I think it's fort the best if we call it a night" said Pyrrha.

"Guess, we will leave it for another day" replied Jaune.

"No fair! You don't want to play because I'm the bank dealer" pouted Nora.

"We're all tired" explained Ren.

"Time to catch some z's" said the red cloak girl.

As NWYB were ready to leave Ruby and her team were preparing the game getting everything on the box. The silver eyed leader took the chance to ask the red head what was going on with their raven haired teammate.

"You sure, she's okay?"

"I'm sure she is. She does seem tired. She'll be back to normal once she gets some rest" she smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

Hanzo arrived at the abandoned factory. The place was truly deserted, like it hasn't been occupied in years. Definitely the perfect place for White Fang members to use as a temporary base to keep hostages. The old swordsman gazed at every direction. No scouts in the front, looks like they must be inside. It was strange they wouldn't bring security to watch over the area. Unless, it was a trap. That's why he chose to go first before the police gets here. He hasn't forgotten the most important part of the mission. To make sure the hostages are all right. They were only civilians, innocent people. As a huntsman, his priority is to rescue them. Without making a sound, the older swordsman went to one of the large windows. It was so dusty, he could barely see inside. Even getting some of that dust wasn't enough. The other side was as dirty. Leaving him with no other choice but to try and open the window.

Opening it, will be too risky. The structure of the build is old, and rusted. It will make a sound getting the attention of the enemy. Not what he wanted. Better to take them out silently before they realized what's going on. Hanzo wouldn't want the hostages to get scared. Always keep negative emotions from rising too high. No matter the numbers. The swordsman made a soft jumped, high enough to get to the roof. A view from above will be better. There was a large window that gave him a perfect view from below. The glass wasn't that dirty, he was able to see members of the White Fang. Around ten, not enough to guard something important. The old man also spot the hostages tied up. Six in total, four men and two women. They were all young, in their mid to late twenties. If that was all the faunus group had, then it will be easy to defeat them all without catching their attention.

Taking a good look at the roof, there was a hatch. He could get inside from there. Hanzo noticed the hatch was rusted. It might cause some noise. If they do see him, he will take out in no time. The swordsman opened it as slow as he could, before entering. Now, he was on a small platform on a railing. None of the White Fang members has seen him yet. Good, this wasn't going to take a long. The older swordsman dropped down and took one of the masked faunus with a swift strike from his wooden sword. The others followed as he moved too fast for them to noticed. That was all six of them. Eyes narrowed hearing. There was another member that just arrived. He pointed his rifle but he never got the chance. Hanzo has pinned him to a wall not too far where the hostages were being kept.

"Don't hurt me…."

"Why are you kidnapping people?"

"I don't know-I mean it! We don't know why. We're only doing what commander Taurus told us."

"_Adam…." _the swordsman stood in thought.

"Please let me go. I swear I didn't wanted to be part of this."

"Then you should have left when you had the chance. Now, I'm afraid it's too late. Are these the only hostages, or were there more?"

"There were more" the masked faunus sounded so scared to answered" they were taken away a few days ago."

"Where?" Hanzo's tone was very cold.

"I don't know. We don't know nothing. The commander never told us. So, he might know. I swear."

"If this is somehow connected to the dust robberies?"

"I don't think so. Commander Taurus isn't really involved, he's letting that human do what he wants with the group of men he gave him."

"Roman Torchwick?"

"Yes, that's the one. That human who thinks he's a big shot just because he's most wanted."

"Very well. Now, don't you find it strange that your own boss is letting a human run things? I thought the White Fang hate humans."

"I've been asking the same thing too. But I never asked the commander. He only mentioned that the human is important because he has a role to play in the secret operation."

"What secret operation?"

"I don't know. None of us do. Whatever it is, it's that secret that he doesn't want anyone from the White Fang to find out."

"_There's no doubt. Adam is taking orders from someone else that isn't Sienna Khan. Explaining why he will let Roman used his own men to steal dust. My suspicions has been right after all." _

Hanzo could tell this faunus was telling him the truth. His tone was very sincere. He will no longer give him important information, so he knocked him out with his wooden sword. The old man went to the hostages and cut the ropes that were keeping them prisoner. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. Looks like Brick was right on time. It wasn't that long until the VPFD patrol cars arrived at the front of the factory. The innocent civilians left the building as they were now in the care of the police. The swordsman left shortly. The authorities can handle things from her arresting the White Fang members. There was no need to remain here any longer. His mission was done. Opening his scroll he texted Ozpin letting him know of his success. However, he didn't know where the other hostages were taken. And he also didn't know where to find Adam.

For the first time in a very long time. Hanzo felt, like he wanted a drink. No tea but, an actual alcoholic drink. It seems he was like this because Adam was mentioned.

* * *

The coming days were real hell for Blake. She always there was nothing worse than being insulted for being a faunus. She was so wrong. The raven haired girl has been busting her butt trying to do all of Team CRDL's school work. Just as Cardin said. Homework, essays, tests, she did everything. The cat faunus had to make so many trips to the library and she hated it. When usually she loves going there. It was the only place to get some peace of mind and read her books. The worse part, acting normal and pretending like nothing was wrong. And keeping this a secret from her teammates. Which it started to become harder through the days. It was impossible to do. She was sure Pyrrha, Weiss and Yang suspected something was wrong. They weren't stupid. Not to mention she was missing during their study sessions or just to spend time with them at their dorm.

It won't be long before they face her and start asking questions. That's why Blake was doing her best to avoid them. She would even come to the dorm late at night when they're all sleeping. It was horrible, it made her angry to act this way with people that has become her friends. Yang was her partner and she was good person to hang with, Weiss was a bit of spoil brat but she still didn't minded her company and Pyrrha, she was too good to be true. The faunus couldn't asked for better teammates. But it was this or everyone finding out the truth. At first she thought they will understand. Except for the heiress. Blake knew how the Schnee family feel towards faunus and how much they hate the White Fang. Cardin must never know she used to be a member of the group. Or it will be worse. He might even call the police, worse case scenario. There was no one to talk about, she was on her own.

Currently the amber eyed girl was on her way to CDRL's dorm, to give them all the work done for now. She was exhausted, studying for five people. Along with her own work, she didn't wanted her grades to start falling. That will be the last straw and her teammates will want an explanation. Couldn't she try to talk to Goodwith or Ozpin. It was stupid that it worried her so much if others know she's a faunus. Just when she has reached the dorm's hallways, there they stood. Amber eyes widened in shock as she saw her teammates standing not too far. Their expressions said it all, they were serious and they were meaning business. Blake knew what this was about and she knew it wouldn't be long. But not like this, so she turned around and walked the other way. Obviously the rest of NWYB followed her. Better to be away from CRDL to prevent any of them from hearing a personal conversation.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the brawler.

"I'm busy."

"We can see that. Why are you carrying so many books?" asked the heiress.

"This isn't a good time."

"Looks like it's never a good time for like, four days" added Yang.

"Blake" spoke Pyrrha" if there's something wrong, or bothering you. You know, you can always come to us for help. We're your teammates."

"Nothing's wrong, I mean it. I'm busy and I want to be alone."

"Can you at least tell us why so many note books? It's like your studying for like four people" said the Schnee heiress.

"No, of course not. That's…." the faunus paused assuring them with a smile" I'll be fine. I better get going."

"Just like that, you're leaving again?" said the blond brawler.

"What is wrong with you guys?"

"What is wrong with you?" countered Weiss" you have been avoiding us for four days. It's like you don't want to be near us. And that's when this sudden behavior has come up."

"That's right. You're distant and silent but NOT that distance and silent. You will talk to us every now and then. Even comment on my puns and Pyrrha's skills. Now...It feels like we don't know you anymore. You're a complete stranger Blake" said Yang.

That speech had the raven haired girl on the verge of tears. If only she could tell them. They were worried for her and it was her fault.

"Do you hate us?" asked the white haired girl" have we done something to upset you?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I need time for myself, away. I just...Want to be alone."

"Wow, talk about buzzkill. I don't even know my own partner."

"Everyone, let's respect her wishes" replied the red head leader" if Blake wants some space, then we'll give it to her."

"She had four days of space. How much time does she need?" said the heiress.

"I'm not ready to call it a quits. Blake, I want an answer. A straight answer of what's been going on with you lately."

"Yang please…." she was starting to get angry.

"Speak up. I think we all deserve at least an explanation. I mean we're only the people you'll be spending time with for the next four years. That's something, right? Does it mean something to-"

"I sad I WANT TO BE ALONE!"

The sudden outburst has shocked the three. Blake panted, before her eyes softened tearing up. She ran off without giving them a second glance. There was a long silence afterwards. Yang felt bad for her comment. She kept on pushing the amber eyed girl to try and open up to them. She wasn't the best to express her feelings and the brawler thought forcing her might make her talk. Big mistake. Weiss only shook her head, while concern was on her pale complexion. On the inside she truly cares for this team. These four people have become her good friends. That's what she wanted the most. Something better than in her prison cell back in Atlas. Coming to Beacon was the best decision she has ever made in her entire life. As for Pyrrha, she was worried. This wasn't Blake normal behavior. They can all agreed something was very wrong with their teammate. The question is, what to do. How can they help her.

* * *

For the past four days, Hanzo has been going through all of Vale. Searching for Adam. He did everything he could asking people, or anyone with valid information. The results were the same. The older swordsman has come empty handed. Even going to the latest dust shops that got robbed by the White Fang, he still didn't got a single lead. Nothing on the faunus group, or Roman Torchwick. They were truly hiding well. It only made the older man further think that they were all taking orders from someone who is very clever and patient. It has to be one of Salem's pawns, he was sure of it. After searching for so long, he finally called it a quits. It frustrated him, but there was nothing he could do. Not even someone as experienced as him, was able to succeed. Hanzo went back to the Klub during the evening and give Junior another visit. Only this time, getting information was the last thing on his mind.

His mind, his body they were tired. But it wasn't demanding him to get some sleep. He needed something to drink. Usually, he will solve this problem with a cup of tea. Tonight was a different story. The swordsman wanted alcohol, nothing else. There has been very few times he will feel like this. Once he entered, he completely ignored the racket that it was the loud techno music. Going straight to the bar where the owner stood serving drinks. It surprised him seeing the older man again. A grin spread his features hoping to get more lien from him in exchange for information. Hanzo immediately ordered a strong drink and he didn't had a problem with it. Serving as some beverage lovers will call it" the good stuff". The swordsman drank the glass as it was water. This shocked Junior, first time seeing something like it. Then he asked for another glass. Something was really wrong.

"Why the long face?"

"I don't suppose you would know where I can find Adam Taurus?"

"I don't even know who that is. So, beats me."

"He's the one running the White Fang in Vale."

Junior got serious for a moment" I doubt you'll be able to find anything on him. If the White Fang are laying low until the next robbery. Someone like their boss would keep an even lower profile. Sorry, I can't help you."

"Not to worry. I was expecting such. After searching the entire city for days and not a lead."

"Coming to drink your worries away? You ain't the only one who comes here, feeling like that."

"More like I don't want to remember. Only forget…."

The swordsman took another sip emptying the glass. Taking a glance at two people heading his way. Two young girls, they were obviously twins. Pale complexion with one with long black hair reaching to her back and green eyes, wearing a white dress with heels that had blades on the back. The other one had her hair short, the opposite of her sister. Her dress was red but it looked like it was made of a newspaper, noticing articles. The fashion this generation has is truly a weird one. On her hands were red claws of two blades. These two weren't ordinary people if they were armed. Hanzo decided to ordered a third glass as the twins approached the bar counter.

"Junior, one man is acting like a complete jerk to a faunus girl" said the twin in white.

"It's really annoying" replied the one in red.

"You two know the rules. Do what you're good at."

The twins nodded leaving the bar. Hanzo was looking at them, to see where they were heading. In one of the seats of the dance club there was a young man slapping a beaver faunus young woman. His eyes narrowed, how he hated such behavior. Whether they are faunus or humans. The twin sisters approached the man and the one in white punched his mid section. The one in red punched his chin with an uppercut. He was knocked unconscious. The two grabbed him by his legs sending him out of the Klub. A smile spread the swordsman's features.

"Impressive. I knew those two were" unique" asides from their clothing, and weapons. They didn't used them against that man."

"They're job is to kick out anyone that behaves like a moron in my club, not kill them. Human or faunus. I don't give a crap. You act like an ass, you'll be shown the door."

"Whoever trashed your club must have been more than a match to defeat those two."

"You have no idea" the bar keeper and owner cringed thinking of blondie" better not bring that up. Bad memories."

"Apologies. Who are your bodyguards?"

"The one with the long hair is Melanie and the one with the short hair is Militiades. Miltia for short. Like I said, they're good at what they do. Far more reliable than my men. That's for sure."

"Did you taught them to fight?"

"Heh, do I look like a Huntsman teacher to you? They came to the Klub one day and decided to work for me because they like the music. Once I saw what they can do, it was a no-brainer. They share a small place not too far from here. I was the one who gave it to them since they had no other place to go."

"They're orphans?" this surprised the older swordsman.

"Yeah. They never brought the topic or how they learn to fight. It's better if I don't get involve like that and stay quiet. I respect their privacy and they respect mine. That's how it's been for a year."

"Don't you think they will want you to get involved?"

"I don't think so."

"You're probably the only one they see close to a father figure more than just their boss."

"Oh boy, me a father figure, nice joke. I could never fit the role of one. If they do have a problem with something, I'll see what I can do to help."

"That's how a parent figure works. You help them when they need you. You're there for them. I'm certain they appreciate the gesture. I noticed, they've been staring at you ever since I came here. The first time, they were glaring at me. They're no longer doing it now."

"You're new here, so they will immediately think you're bad company. Let's just say they're still feeling sore from their loss with that delinquent that trashed my club. But seeing you again, they don't see you as a hostile anymore."

"More like they're worried for your well being. A complete stranger comes to you and they quickly act by keeping an eye on him."

"That's what bouncers do."

"And people that cares for others will do the same. It's how they say" don't sell yourself short". Junior, you should pay more attention to them. Their behavior speaks in volumes."

"What's this all about? Sounds like you're talking from personal experience."

"….…..."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to angered you" the owner took a step back seeing his expression.

"I will not get upset just because you made a correct assumption by mere coincidence. Indeed, I had someone precious. Two to be precise. But one of them, became like a son to me. Pour me another glass if you'd be so kind."

"Shouldn't you be taking it easy at your age?"

"One more glass won't kill me. I have survived worst."

_**Hanzo walked the isolated snowy fields wearing his large fur coat. The northern ares of Solitas was colder than other regions of the continent. Though it was outside of the Atlas kingdom border. Grimm would hardly pass through here. He just finished a mission and he was on his way to a harbor to the east. So he had a long way to go. Honestly he didn't rely too much on air ships. Sure, they were faster than any transportation by sea. But he likes sea travel more. Something caught his eyes ahead. The swordsman has readied his bandaged weapon just in case. A Grimm would never stay still, so he got closer. Eyes widened, there was someone covered in the snow. The person had a coat but it wasn't enough to protect him from such low temperature. Checking his pulse, he was still alive. So he still has time to save this life. The older man immediately was carrying him. **_

_**If he didn't find somewhere to warm his body, he will die. For now, he focused in searching for a place away from this harsh cold. Hanzo made sure the person remains covered in the cloak. There were no cabins or cottages around. This was basically the middle of nowhere. It was a miracle this person was able to stay alive. The swordsman did his best to ran, but it was impossible to do so with the large amounts of snow. Luck seemed to be on his side, as he spotted a cave in the distance. He will have to be careful, there could be Grimm inside. The older man carried the unconscious person all the way until reaching the cave. He kept his bandaged weapon if there were any creatures. They will use it as hideout before the weather gets worse, like a snow storm. Taking the cloaked person he went deeper. The cave wasn't that deep and there was no signs of Grimm. It was safe. **_

_**There were sticks and stones in the cave. Hanzo didn't had a problem making a fire. Good thing he has brought some supplies when he was in Atlas. This person must be starving. The older man has always rely on can food more than other types. Ones that the lid can be removed. As resourceful as he is, he didn't had a can opener with him. Using the sticks he put the food before the fire. Hoping the smell will wake him up. Just how long he's been there. While the sausages and ham were cooking, the figure was moving. The swordsman smiled, he was awake. Then to his shock, the person was a child. He seemed to be around nine or ten, his face was dirty. With messy auburn hair with some locks that were colored brown. Horns on his head, he was a faunus. His right eye was colored blue and his left was scarred with a brand the letters" SDC". Hanzo's eyes narrowed at the sight. **_

_**He has heard that the workers at the dust mines of the Schnee Dust Company are all faunus. They will work under strict conditions, never taking a break. Until they collapsed. It was a horrible thing to witnessed. It angered him there wasn't anything he could do. The SDC had a lot of power not to mention others wouldn't worried of the situation. Many of the population of Atlas were hostile towards faunus. So they could care less what would happen to them. It was a sad reality that he hated. The faunus boy was aware of his surroundings. No longer he was on the snow. His body was feeling warm coming from the fire. His lone eye was now on the older man, then the food on the fire. His stomach growled making Hanzo chuckled. Picking a stick with some sausage he offered it to him. The boy didn't know what to do. He was very hesitant. **_

"_**Go ahead, eat up. You need to gain your energy." **_

_**He nodded and picked the stick, he was eating the sausage like his life depended on it. The poor boy was really hungry. Hanzo took noticed of his attire. It was blue grayish, but it was all torn and dirty. Obviously if he was working in the dust mines. His whole body will be covered with dirt. The swordsman they will let them take a shower to clean themselves. Who knows how many germs and bacteria they were carrying. Such inhuman conditions to live in. He gave him more food and he kept on eating. The poor thing hasn't probably eaten in days, or weeks. He ate, until there was nothing left. This shocked him, his body was now trembling as he took a step back from the stranger. **_

"_**I'm sorry...I didn't mean to eat everything, don't hurt me." **_

"_**It's all right. I won't hurt you. You're clearly hungry. I have some more. Would you like some?" **_

"_**Yes…." he smiled. **_

_**Hanzo added more sausages to the fire while the faunus boy patiently waited for them to be well cooked. After they were done, the swordsman offered him one. Eventually he ate them all. **_

"_**I'm sorry for eating them all. I was so hungry. I don't remember what was the last time I ate." **_

"_**You've been through a lot. It would have ended if I hadn't found you. You would have never survive the cold. It's a miracle you were able to last this long." **_

"_**I only thought of getting away, far away from them." **_

"_**From the Schnee Dust Company?" **_

_**He nodded touching the company brand scar on his left eye" I needed to leave that place. But why are you, a human being so kind to me?" **_

"_**Because not everyone hates your kind. I saw a boy, suffering on the brink of death and I chose to help him in his desperate time of need. I'm Hanzo, pleased to meet you." **_

"_**Adam. I never thought I would meet a kind human like you." **_

"_**It's understandable. You obviously believe all humans are hateful towards faunus." **_

_**The faunus only nodded in return.**_

"_**So Adam, where are you from?" **_

"_**I don't know. I don't remember anything when I was younger. I only remember when they brought me with so many of my kind to the mines." **_

"_**Your parents?" **_

"_**I don't know if I even had them. I've been on my own for as long as I remember. I've been working so hard in the dust mines, I lost count on how many days I've been there."**_

_**Hanzon stood tin hought. His parents were most likely killed. The SDC hired mercenaries to hunt down faunus in the continent so they can work in the dust mines. They pay them very well depending on the amount they can bring. **_

"_**The brand. I don't think that will be a proper area to place it to a worker." **_

"_**No. Usually, the brand is placed on the chest. The female's brand are place on the stomach. I...I resisted, I didn't wanted to be branded like some object that belongs to someone. It was futile all the faunus from the mines are nothing but property of the SDC. I learned the hard way. Since I was being too stubborn, they put it in the place where everyone can see it. As proof of what happens to those that defy their masters." **_

"…_**.…."  
**_

"_**I hate that place, I hate the humans. Every day it was always the same. Work, work, work. If you fall from exhaustion they will punish you hitting you with a whip. They will yelled" get back to work you animal". I hated being called that, or freak. We were just objects, tools to help them in the mining of dust. We would hardly get any food, they will served us some kind of disgusting blob, barely edible. And they will rarely let us get some rest." **_

"_**Then, one day. Many of us secretly gathered and made a plan to escape. They wanted the women and children to be the first to leave. With little strength we had, we were able to create a riot. Giving us enough time to escape. They have already excavated a way out that will lead to the outside of the kingdom. All I did was ran while hearing their screams, followed by gun shots. I remembered seeing a few of them following me. But, before I realized. I was the only one left. I managed to escape. I just ran, and ran. And when I couldn't ran anymore, I walked." **_

"_**Until you collapsed. You have no idea how fortunate you are. As I said, if I hadn't found you, you were probably dead by now." **_

"_**Not as fortunate as the others. Who knows how many of my kind were killed to make the plan worked." **_

"_**That is why you must continue living for their sake. I know it sounds cold. But they gave their lives so others could escape and live a life to be free. As the only survivor, it's up to you to live based on their wishes." **_

"_**I will never forget their sacrifice…." Adam tightened his fists in anger. **_

"_**What will you do know?" **_

"_**I…." the boy paused, he honestly didn't had a clue.**_

"_**My apologies. Quite the silly question to asked when you're starting to taste freedom. You don't know where to go. I doubt you would want to stay here." **_

_**Adam stood silent. He wanted to ask him where he was going. This place was a nightmare. It only brings him bad memories. **_

"_**I have other plans. I'm taking a ship in a couple of hours. I hope I make it on time." **_

"_**So you're leaving?" he was shocked" please, take me with you. I can't stand being here. I want to get away from here, from Atlas, from Solitas. Anywhere is fine!" **_

"_**I was expecting you would say that. I don't mind having someone traveling with me. Once we get to somewhere warm, we will get rid of those clothes and you will take a proper bath. Your smell is quite foul. I apologize for being blunt." **_

"_**Thank you...Hanzo" for once the boy faunus gave such a grateful smile. **_

Hanzo drank the glass while Junior was impressed he can take such a strong drink without flinching. The owner was giving him his strongest alcohol after all. The swordsman has taken his scroll checking the time. Before putting back into his pocket.

"I guess that will be all for this evening. It's getting late. I better head out."

"Glad you're not taking another glass. Wouldn't want to deal with a dead body."

"I'll be fine. Thanks for the drinks Junior" the older man left him the lien on the counter.

"See ya. If you're still interested in any kind of information. You know where to find me."

"I'll keep that option open."

As Hanzo was leaving the night club, he spotted the twins Melanie and Miltia. He waved at the two with a smile. They didn't reacted. They seemed more surprised he bothered to greet them. As the older man was out of the place his eyes traveled to the half missing moon and the stars.

"_Adam...What have you become?"_

* * *

**To be continued**

**-Unlike Rooster Teeth I decided to give Adam a backstory because he deserves it. I think fan fiction is the best way to redeem their bad writing seriously. **

**-There will be more flashbacks of Adam and Hanzo in further chapters. Yeah, you guessed it. He's one of his past pupils. I will leave you guys to guess who was the first one. Won't reveal who yet.**

**-The kidnapping people. That will be reveal in the future for now, I will let it hang in the air.**

**-Replying to reviews: **

***Dragon lord Syed 101- not quite I will let Goodwitch handle him and his team.**

***Dracus6- it's an amazing manga and the anime is even better. Plot bunnies are invading my head. Who knows what the future has in store.**

***Ultimate Kuuga- at least I made Blake care for Velvet than in canon and the others. I didn't like that they ignored the notion of Cardin picking on our beloved rabbit faunus. **

***adisit- true true but I decided to change that. There will be more faunus discrimination than in canon. Making Blake wanting to keep her secret more than ever. I'm just trying to fox Miles and Kerry's bad writing. **

***Heavyarms150- you're a little late since I decided what weapon and fighting style Jaune will use but thanks for the suggestion. As for your other review yeah you can learn a lot from watching the mistakes made by the writers of the show.**

***Spartan Ash- thank you for liking the story though there will be fillers due of the story being AU. I want to try and fill the holes left by Miles and Kerry's writing. **

***Grabriel443- Cardin recibira lo que se merece gracias.**

***Haseo555- I will not fueling ships in this story except for the main ships. I said there will be other ships in the future. **

**-It saddens me to see how Rooster Teeth is crumbling down. This has been a very bad year for them. With more people leaving, Gray Haddock's letter, the company losing more money and they will continue to lose more when the DC comics are released. No one is going to be buying that piece of crap. I don't see RT surviving another year. At this rate they must be so desperate expecting volume 7 will save them and somehow I doubt it. There's still the big" if" the volume is good because if it turns out to be like 5 and 6 then oh boy. I swear if they're going to be ship teasing Bumblebee throughout the volume instead of focusing on the plot, the fights and the characters I'll be done with the series. I think v7 will be the last RWBY volume. I feel bad for the good people that work at RT specially the VA's Lindsay, Kara, Arryn and Barbara. **

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: The other side of Remnant


	7. The other side of Remnant

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth it's a real shame.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 7 The other side of Remnant

(Location: Team RNJR dorm Beacon Academy Vale Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

The four members of the first year team, stood on their bunk beds. It seemed Nora has succeeded in hooking her teammates to play her favorite MMO mobile game. At first they weren't expecting much. But the first five minutes, they were instantly hooked into the story and the battle system. You get to create your own hero, gender and class before setting out into your adventure. Taking quests and beating monsters. It was really enjoyable and quite addictive. No wonder the Valkyrie spent so many hours playing it. And now, the rest of the team were playing it in four player online co-op. Ruby's character was a female assassin class. The class has a variety of weapons, from daggers double swords, crossbows and bow. But she obviously chose a scythe. Jaune thought long and hard for his character a male crusader which it was a knight warrior type. But he chose the samurai class who are the fastest and strongest in the game.

Ren went with a male monk who focuses on physical attacks. Mainly punches, kicks and daggers. It was a bit similar to his fighting style. So it was a well suited character for him. And Nora has created a female barbarian class and of course her weapon was a hammer. Since she has spent more time playing the game than the others. Her hero was already quite strong, in level 50. So it made the quests for the rest of the team to be very easy. Not much of a challenge when you have an experienced hero on your side. They weren't complaining since all the experience the Valkyrie was gaining will go to them too since they were a party. They leveled up quickly, already to lv15. With each time they level up they will gain SP, meaning skill points. With said point you can unlock new techniques and abilities. Each class has their own sets of skill and abilities to buff them up.

Some quests were easy like gathering items by killing some lesser monsters. Getting ingredients for cooking, searching for missing people. The best quests were the ones to take out strong monsters. Completing one will give you money, experience and some SP. Best of all, there were so many quests it will take them months to clear them all. They will also tell them which level they should be to accept it. Which it was another good thing the team like. It was really an open world with so many towns, fields and dungeons. They will spend so many hours exploring everything while doing quests. Apparently, Nora currently holds the record of highest score in the entire game and she's very sensitive about it. She wanted to keep it that way. Not to have another user to break it. Currently the party were in a quest to hunt down a monster around the plains of the kingdom of Ardak.

Along their journey they encountered many types of creatures. As well as thieves and bandits. They were easy picking but good for grinding exp, items and money. Nora has warned them to be careful not to encounter a rare monster. Rare monsters in the game are extremely dangerous since they're on a very high. They can instantly one shot a party. But the chances of encountering one were like five percent, so it was all good. If by some miracle they ran into one, running away was the best strategy. Overall, it was really fun playing the game with everyone. It made it more enjoyable. All four of them were so hyped taking down monsters and leveling up more. For Ruby, this was officially her favorite game now. It used to be Ultimate Fighter which she played many times with Yang. Not anymore. This game was the real deal and it has met her expectations. She could play this all day long.

"Heads up guys! We're getting close to where the quest monster is."

"I'm more than ready!" said the hyped Ruby.

"Remember the plan" followed Ren.

"Right. Nora said it's weak against fire so I'll be using the skill flame strike to cause more damage."

"And let me pound the hell out of it because I'm stronger!" said the Valkyrie.

"We'll attack it from the sides and the back. We'll let you take care of the rest" said the silver eyed leader.

The party reached their destination, as suddenly a large beast appeared. An enormous rhino. It was really intimidating as it was ready to charge at the group. Nora went all out attacking the beast with her hammer. Her barbarian character was really strong with a well balance set of skill and techniques. The wild rhino was getting beaten bad, staggering. This gave the others the chance to attack it. Following Ruby's orders the trip went for the sides and the back. The petite leader used her scythe which she enable the poison skill to her scythe. Any successful attacks and the opponent will have the poison status. Pretty clever from her part. Ren went with his strongest attacks balancing his monk character. As for Jaune, he went for the back of the wild beast. But he realized something was wrong.

"Guy, I can't do flame strike!"

"Did you added the technique to your set list?" asked Ren.

"Oh crap" the Arc realized his mistake.

"It's okay Nora's got this!" said Ruby.

"Time to finish you off!" the Valkyrie used her character to slayed the giant wild rhino.

"We did it!" said the blond.

"Whoa! We leveled up six levels!" the red cloak reaper was shocked.

"We're awesome!"

The team has given a high five while Nora was still cheering. Her score keeps getting higher. There was no way no one will be able to break it now. Poor fan boys and girls, they had no idea who they willing with. They were still cheering even when they was a knock on the door. There was another knock and they didn't listened. Until the door was opened. The four finally stopped seeing the visitors to their dorm. It was Pyrrha, Weiss and Yang. Ruby smiled closing her device feeling a bit embarrassed. Ren and Jaune did the same except for the Valkyrie, she was still playing.

"Sorry for interrupting, whatever is you guys were doing. We would like to have a word with you" said the Schnee heiress.

"Sure. No problem" the silver eyed leader smiled at the three members of NWYB, then she noticed the missing member" where's Blake?"

"That's what we want to talk to you about" replied the red head leader.

"Something's wrong with her. She hasn't been acting like herself for days" followed the brawler.

"Is she okay?" said the Arc.

"We don't know. She's been very distant and silent, more than usual" said Weiss.

"It's like she doesn't want to spend time with us anymore. And what's worse, she's been hanging out with CRDL" followed Yang.

"Team CRDL?" that really got Ruby's attention and her team.

"It's not like her to start spending time with them, from one day to another. We think whatever is wrong with her, it has something to do with Cardin's team" replied Pyrrha.

"That is weird. I just can't see someone like Blake being buddy buddy with Cardin. It's like saying the sky is black" said Jaune.

"You and me both. I'm saying that bastard must have done something to her. Whatever it is, he's to blame" the blond brawler's eyes turned red for a second.

"You came to us because you want our help?" said Ren.

"Yes. We have tried to talk to her and open up to us. But she refuses to listen and she keeps avoiding us. Last night, she didn't slept in our dorm."

"That's not good. Where did she spent the night?" said the red cloak reaper worried.

"Probably in one of the guest dorms. This is really bothering me" said Weiss sounding worried.

"I'd say we go to Cardin and make him talk. If we have to beat him up to get the answer. Then, so beat it" Yang crushed her fists.

"If we do that we will get in trouble with Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin" said the red head leader.

"We would like to help. But, I don't know. If Blake didn't listened to you guys, who are her teammates. What are the chances that she will listen to us?" said Ruby.

"We can still try" said the magenta eyed teen.

"I still suggest we break his legs" Nora finally closed her scroll.

"Let's try not to use violence, please. We don't want to get in trouble" replied the heiress.

"When did this started happening? When did Blake started acting like this?" asked the Arc.

The three girls stood in thought remembering when their raven haired teammates started this very unusual behavior.

"It was around...the day we were at the cafeteria and Cardin was picking up on that faunus girl" said Pyrrha.

"Velvet. Maybe, she might know something" said Ruby.

"It's worth the shot" nodded the brawler.

"Velvet is part of Team CFVY from the second years. Their dorm is in the east hallway" said the silver eyed reaper.

"Thanks sis. We got this."

The three girls felt grateful for their help as they left the dorm.

"Should we go with them?" asked Jaune.

"I think we'd already did enough" replied Ren.

"Who wants to go on another quest?!" Nora was ready to play again.

* * *

After getting the hint from RNJR the three girls went to CFVY's dorm. They meet up with Velvet the rabbit faunus who was being picked on by Cardin. She has told them something that might help them. It seems Blake went to talk to her after leaving the cafeteria. The raven haired girl was trying to make her to stand up to the Winchester. And stopped being a victim of bullying. That was quite nice of her, she was trying to help the rabbit faunus. Her answer was that she wanted to avoid trouble so it was better not to say anything. It wasn't a good answer for them. But they were able to understand her choice. They bet Blake didn't like it. Weiss made the conclusion that maybe she went to face Cardin. That was enough reason for Yang to go after the CRDL leader and beat the living crap out of him. Obviously Pyrrha and the heiress stopped their blond teammate from attempting bloody murder.

It was better to find their missing teammate than confront the Winchester. But they weren't unable to find Blake anywhere in the school. They checked every dorm in the building and there was no sign of her. She was obviously hiding, avoiding as usual. They weren't going to have any luck, so they called it a quits until it got dark. Yang wasn't happy with all of this. The three girls went to bed ready for tomorrow. They're supposed to go to a field trip to the Forever Fall Forest. They can face her there and finally get an explanation. The brawler swore if Team CRDL was behind this, she will be giving the them a piece of her mind. There was no reason for her partner to hang out with those jerks. The blond finally closed her eyes along with her teammates. Hoping they can fix this problem for good. Outside of their dorm, stood Blake. She stood still all silent. Shaking her head, she walked off holding her scroll as she got a text.

*From Cardin*

*Better get going and find those rapier wasps. I'll explain tomorrow during the field trip Don't screw this up, or you'll know what will happen.*

Whatever he was up to, it was nothing good. Rapier wasp are very territorial. Anyone gets near their hive and they will live to regret. They're sting hurts like hell and it can be deadly if you get sting by many of them. Someone was going to get hurt tomorrow and she will be part of it. She will be to blame.

* * *

The next day, Blake kept her composure. She volunteered to carry the box filled with glass jars. The amber eyed girl has made the attempt at not stared at her teammates. Too ashamed at what she was doing. Ignoring and avoiding them. It was killing her, but she needed to do this. But for how long, how long she was going to keep this up. Cardin wasn't going to let her off the hook that easy. He was having too much fun using her as his personal slave. She did as she was told and got her hands on some rapier wasps. Obviously it has to be for some bad prank the Winchester was planning. On how was the big question. The cat faunus ignored the beauty of her surroundings of the red tree forest. Even the ground was colored red due to the large amount of leaves. Everyone else was happy, in awe at the sheer sight. Blake, wasn't paying attention to any of it. She only wanted to crawl to a hole and not come out.

"Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful" started Goodwitch" but we are not her to sight-see. Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the tress deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so."

Seriously it was no big deal to RNJR. If they were Grimm here, they will handle it. They've already been outside of the kingdom's border. And fought through many of the dark creatures. Anything they encounter here, will be a piece of cake. But of course none of them will say anything to Goodwitch. They bet she wasn't happy with Hanzo's choice. The teacher can be over protective sometimes. She will argue" they're only first years, they shouldn't be going outside of the border, it's too dangerous. Or something like that.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of creatures of Grimm. So be sure to stay by your teammates. Well will rendezvous back here at four o' clock. Have fun!"

Everyone took a jar as Blake once more avoided eye contact with members of her team. After they all left Cardin signaled her to follow him with his team. She didn't noticed Pyrrha, Weiss and Yang looking in the distance. The blond brawler was more upset than her two teammates. How she wanted to punch the Winchester's lights out so much. The Schnee heiress didn't care, she will let the blond do what she wants. The red head leader just wanted to know how to help their raven haired teammate.

The cat faunus saw it coming that Cardin would want her to filled out his team's jars. So she did, as well as her own. This was easier than doing their own school work. But it made her wondered that there were six jars of red sap. The Winchester specifically told her it has to be six. There were five of them so why a sixth one. The leader will eventually let her know. But for the time being, he asked her to follow him. What a bad feeling she had right now. That sixth jar has something to do with his prank along with the rapier wasps. The amber eyed girl followed CRDL all the way to a small cliff. They crouched as she did the same and she saw Team RNJR. They were gathering red sap. What was he up to.

"Didn't we already filled these jars?" sweat dropped Jaune.

"We did" replied Ren with a sigh.

"Then why-"

"Nora!" shouted Ruby" stop eating the red sap!"

"I can't help it, it's so sweet. You have to take a sip!"

"You can't just drink away our assignment. Guys, please keep an eye on her!"

"Come on Nora" the magenta eyed teen was dragging her away.

"No, not my dear red sap!"

"I'll fill the jars again. Don't worry" said the Arc.

"Thanks" smiled the red cloak leader following her other teammates.

"Now's the perfect chance" grinned Cardin as he took the box filled with rapier wasps" now, according to one of the essays Belladonna wrote for me, these nasty things looove sweets. Time for some payback."

"Jaune?" Blake was shocked gazing at the blond.

"That's right. Jaunie boy thinks he's all strong and mighty just because he beat me once. When I beat him dozens of times before. Now, he's feeling cocky for only one win. It's time we teach him a lesson or two."

Amber eyes widened the red sap plus the rapier wasps. No, poor Jaune. He'll be hurt and humiliated. And true he was feeling confident and better with himself these few months. They got up as well as she, the Winchester handed her the sixth sap jar.

"And you're gonna do it. Hit him with the sap. Make sure he's cover in all of it, so our little friends here can get plenty of it."

Amber eyes narrowed at the tall teen, as she glared at him.

"If you don't do it. Well, I don't have to remind you what will happen."

That was it, Blake has already made her choice way before the field trip. She has reached her limit and this was going to stop one way, or the other. Holding the red sap she shook her head.

"No."

"What was that?"

"I said no, I won't do it. I'm done being your slave."

"Not a good choice Belladonna. You want everyone to know…."

"I don't care! Go ahead and tell everyone I'm a faunus. I should have done this from the start. I was so stupid to follow you in the first place. Because of you no, because of me I shut down my own teammates. At least I know what to do with this red sap.

The cat faunus opened the lid of the jar and threw it all over Cardin. He was covered in the sap from head to his chest and waist. His teammates were ready to burst out laughing. But one glare from him was enough to shut them up. His glare went to the raven haired faunus who was grinning.

"You just made a very big mistake."

CRDL drew their weapons and she did the same. Blake was looking forward to beat the crap of them for a while. A loud roar interrupted their coming fight. Behind them was an Ursai. It was bigger than the usual one, so it must be an alpha type.

"That's a big Ursai!" shouted Russel.

The rest of the team ran off like cowards. What a shock that they abandoned their own leader. Great just when she wanted to beat up the Winchester, she will have to save his butt. But she noticed the large Grimm wasn't attacking her, it was all over Cardin. It was sniffing before it roared again. The red sap, the creature must be attracted to the sweet substance. Meaning, the CRDL leader was in big trouble. He tried to attack the Grimm but it tossed his mace away leaving him defenseless. Now, Blake could just do nothing and let the Ursai have its fun with the tall teen. But that will be wrong. She wasn't like that. As much as she hated Cardin, she wasn't going to let the Grimm hurt him. Humans like him are the reasons why the White Fang became the group that it is today. Using Gambol Shroud in gun she fired a few bullets at the alpha catching it's attention. The faunus used her semblance to charged ans slashed with both her sheath and sword.

She kept attacking the parts where there was no armor, for effective damage. Her quick strikes were too much for the Ursai to try and countered. Until she eventually decapitated the creature, killing it. It's body hit the ground and soon, it turned into black smoke. Blake sheathed her weapon as she glared at the Winchester who was still scared. It happened so fast for him to act, and take his weapon. The amber eyed girl walked straight at him. It will be great to hit him now, or maybe a slap. But no, she decided against it. It will be better to let Goodwitch handle it and give him and his team a nice punishment. Because she was planning on telling everything.

"Remember. A faunus just saved your life. And you don't have to tell everyone about my secret. I will tell them myself. Starting with my team. Unlike yours, they will never leave me behind."

That seemed to hit Cardin hard. It was true. As soon as that Ursai pooped up, they ran off without even thinking of fighting it. Cowards and they left him on his own. He lowered his gaze in thought.

"Blake!"

The faunus turned to see her teammates running to her, looking worried.

"Russel said there was an Ursai. We thought you were in trouble!" said Yang.

"I took care of it. Thanks for coming" she took a deep breath" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting. I feel so bad for what I did to you. At first I didn't had a choice."

The raven haired girl has reached for her black bow and removed it. Showing her teammates her cat ears. The brawler and the red head weren't surprised. But Weiss was, she never thought she will be a faunus.

"Cardin found out and he's been blackmailing me to do whatever he said or he will tell. I know it sounds stupid but I...I was scared, I didn't wanted to go through it again. Being rejected, disrespected just because your physical. I'm sorry…."

"So you're a faunus big deal. We don't care, you're still our friend and my partner" said Yang.

"You will always be our friend Blake. Faunus or not" smiled Pyrrha.

"Weiss?" she turned to the white haired girl.

"I just don't understand. Why keep it a secret? Why hide it?"

"You saw how Cardin was treating Velvet. I've been a victim of bullying once. I've had it worse. I thought I wouldn't have to worry about prejudice in Beacon, I was wrong. Looks like there's no place for faunus to be in peace that isn't Menagerie. I understand if you're angry with me. I won't blame you."

"I'm more upset that you let yourself get manipulated by this...Jerk" she pointed to the Winchester" instead of coming to us. I...I might not have a fondness for faunus, but that doesn't mean I hate all of them. And certainly I will never hate you Blake. You're part of this team, and my teammate. I guess friend is also an acceptable term."

"Thank you" her eyes teared up.

They gave each other a group hug. Blake felt so happy and relief to finally got this off her chest. Now, she was sure the others won't mind either. As for her other secret. That will have to wait. This one, she wasn't ready to talk about it. Not yet, anyway.

"Over here!"

Team RNJR along with Goodwitch arrived at the scene.

"Everyone okay?!" said Ruby.

"We're fine, it's over. I took care of the Ursai."

"Well done Miss Belladonna" said the blond teacher.

"Professor Goodwitch" the raven haired faunus gave a quick glance at Cardin who was now pale and terrified" there's something you need to know."

* * *

So she told the teacher and huntress everything. The revelation that she was a faunus wasn't a shock to her, since she already knew. But hearing about Cardin's blackmail scheme as well as the failed attempt to prank Jaune Arc, with the red sap and rapier wasps was the tipping point. Goodwitch was furious as she went to have a long talk with Team CRDL. RNJR and NWYB were at the rendezvous point waiting for the teacher to be done. Wouldn't want to be in Cardin's team shoes now. They weren't feeling sorry for them. They had it coming for being bullies and jerks. All they knew, is that they will be in for a long punishment.

"Boy. I'm sure glad you didn't hit me with the sap" Jaune smiled at Blake.

"I wouldn't dream of it. The sap looks better on Cardin though."

Everyone laughed.

"Yeah...On the other hand. If I would have gotten hit by red sap, I'm sure Nora would have clean it off from me before the rapier wasps had a chance."

"Hey! That's not…." the Valkyrie stood in thought then gave a grin" maybe I would."

"Get back" Ren was protecting the box with all of the collected sap, making sure his partner and childhood friend didn't drank it all.

"I'm just happy everything worked out in the end" said Ruby.

"Except for CRDL. Goodwitch is giving it to them good. I wish I could be there" said Yang.

The blond teacher arrived after a few more minutes with CRDL behind her. Russel, Dove and Sky Lark were all depressed with their heads down. Cardin however, he wasn't in the least happy. The leader was pissed while tightening his fists. Whatever the teacher has said, has really put him in a very bad mood.

"I just spoke with Ozpin and he has made his decision. For blackmail, bullying and an attempt at a prank that could have been life threatening to a fellow student. Team CRDL will serve a year of detention with me. Furthermore, they will not be participating in this year's Vytal Festival tournament."

The last one was truly a painful one. Both RNJR and NWYB were looking forward to compete in the tournament. It's supposed to be a battle competition where teams from the four kingdom schools will attend in one place. When a team participates they're representing the school and the kingdom. Not being able to do that must have hurt the team's pride. Could be the reason why the Winchester was pretty upset. Can't say neither team were feeling sorry for him and his team. Since they asked for it. Seriously blackmailing someone because she's secretly a faunus, using that against her and then making her play a mean prank on someone he was still feeling salty about because he lost to him in a fight. The bullying part was also because Blake told Goodwitch of the leader's treatment towards Velvet Scarlatina. Yeah, it was pay back for the rabbit faunus.

"Consider yourselves lucky the headmaster went easy on you four. Your team doesn't deserve the honor of representing our school at the tournament" Goodwitch adjusted her glasses while glaring at CRDL" if it were me. You would have been expelled in a heart beat. Bullying is against school rules, blackmail is worse. Be thankful you're still attending Beacon."

"Now, everyone. Finish filling the jars and we'll meet up again here in a few hours."

The teacher left while CRDL did shortly. None of them said a word as they were out of the sight of the two team. Pyrrha and her team left to finish filling their jars. Leaving RNJR. Ren was still guarding their jars from Nora. She will drink them all in a second. Maybe the Valkyrie should go with one of them to make sure she doesn't take the sap. If they weren't in a forest where many trees releases the red dap, they will be in big trouble. Jaune has suddenly gotten a text and read it. Then he closed it.

"Who was it?" asked Ruby.

"It's master Hanzo. He wants me back tomorrow to resume training."

"Guess break time's over."

"What break?" he smiled if taking classes and an assignment field trip was considered a break.

* * *

Jaune was once again outside of the kingdom border. He has gotten used to it. Though he was aware it can be very dangerous being outside of Vale. Many creatures of Grimm prowls the lands and he needed to be careful. Part of his training was to find and hunt as many creatures as he can. The Arc will usually encounter the Beowulf, Ursai, Boarbatusk and even a King Taijitu. Thankfully he hasn't encountered a Grimm that can be a real threat. Remember Port's lecture from Grimm studies. There are many species of Grimm and some have special abilities that allows them to fight without the need of using force. He wouldn't want to meet a creature like that. At the same time there were very rare species that no veteran Huntsman has yet to see. The blond kept his guard up holding his wooden sword, he was able to hear noises ahead. Remembering Hanzo's words, always be silent when traveling in uncharted territories.

There was an Ursai and the creature still hasn't noticed him yet. Perfect, Jaune carefully sheathed his wooden sword. Getting himself into a striking position. Hanzo told him his current stance was called" the Bato Stance". A samurai will use this technique when he wants to give a definitive kill. One swift and quick attack to eliminate their enemies. All swordsman would know such. When two samurai would perform it, it will be a decisive blow and it will depend who's attack is the strongest. Unavoidable death will be the result from using the technique. It was also the same attack the Arc used on Cardin when he went for a cheap shot at him. The blond didn't thought as his eyes were on the Ursai. He went for the kill and stroke the Grimm, killing it with the strike. It fell to the ground turning into a black smoke. That was another success but he wasn't lowering his guard.

More Grimm were probably around as he moved quickly but swiftly. And he was right. Encountering another Ursai, a few Beowulves and a Boarbatusk. The usual and that was enough for him. The last was a King Taijitu and he already knew the snake type Grimm will always travel with it's female counter part. So it will be double trouble. Jaune took them out, but they have already noticed him. So it was a failure. But he still beat them without having a hard time. Aware of his surroundings, it didn't looked like there were more creatures in the vicinity. The Arc sheathed his wooden sword as he took a soft breath. And he knew his teacher was always watching his progress. Hanzo appeared from the bushes and nodded to him. He signaled the blond to follow him back to the cabin. Part of the training was done for the day. That was another tough day over for the blond teen.

Back at the cabin, Hanzo made lunch. Jaune told him what happened this morning at the field trip. The older swordsman only shook his head at the idea of a human blackmailing a faunus to do his bidding or he will reveal her heritage. It never surprised how low they will go to mistreat the faunus. But in the end justice has been done. Goodwitch gave Team CRDL detention for a year and they won't compete in the Vytal Festival. Though the older man would prefer if they were kick out of Beacon instead. Such team wasn't fitted to be Huntsmen. But Ozpin believes everyone deserves a second chance and can make a difference. The man was truly naive. Sometimes people didn't deserve a second chance. Putting the topic away, he sat down with his pupil as he was chowing down. He was truly hungry, a smile spread his features. Soon, he joined him in the feast. His cooking skills were still spot on.

"You did well today."

"But the King Taijitu did saw me."

"And it's been the same result ever since."

The blond took the comment to heart as he lowered his gaze. Feeling he has let his teacher down.

"Do not misunderstand my words Jaune. You're progressing at a slow pace. You have come a long way these past months. Don't start discouraging yourself."

"I feel like I can do better."

"And you have been and you will. Think back, look at the person you used to be. Lacking confidence, thinking he didn't had what it takes to be a true Huntsman. You thought you were weak when in truth, you have had a potential all along. And now, that potential is slowly being unleashed. The results of this training, it hasn't been for naught. You're becoming strong and you will continue to do so. You were able to defeat that student that kept on beating you at Goodwitch's combat class."

"Cardin. Yeah, but I feel like he was an amateur. Is it all right to be thinking like that?"

"Not at all. You have outmatched him and he's just a push over. This Cardin character lacks everything in a Huntsman. It makes me wonder why Ozpin made him a leader in the first place."

"Do you think he can change?"

"That, is yet to be seen. Some people change for the better or for worse" Hanzo's eyes softened thinking of Adam.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Ignore it. I've become senile through my years. You have changed for the better, more than you think. If you keep missing or failing at an exercise do not blame yourself. It's all part of the familiar term" trial and error". It's normal to keep falling down and getting back up again. Remember to become a master of the sword, itdoesn't take weeks or months, but years. Perhaps in three or four years, you'll become a force to be reckon with."

"I will continue to meet your expectations and make you proud" he smiled.

"You already have" the older man smiled in return deciding to bring a new topic" tell me Jaune, what do you know of the creation of the world?"

"The creation?"

"How do you think Remnant and humanity was born?"

"I don't know. There are many stories and legends about it."

"True. Have you heard the tale of the two brothers?"

"I do. My mom used to tell me when I was younger."

"What if I tell you, that tale is indeed true?"

The Arc stood dumbfounded not knowing what to say.

"The world of Remnant was once nothing but a piece of dry land. One day, the two brothers arrived and felt like they wanted to turn this land into something more, something better. The older brother, the God of Light started creating, green life, vegetation, mountains, animals, rivers. Slowly the world was turning into something very beautiful. Filled with nature. The younger brother, the God of Darkness felt envy of his brothers creations and decided to do the opposite. Instead of creating, he was destroying the creations he has made. Yet the God of Light kept on creating life while his younger sibling kept on destroying it. This eventually turned into a conflict that lasted years. The God of Darkness found a new way to destroy his brother's creations, something he created, beasts made of pure darkness with the only purpose to destroy. The creatures of Grimm."

Jaune was shocked, so that's where the Grimm come from.

"Their conflict resumed. Until The God of Light decided to have a talk with his younger brother. They finally came to an agreement into creating something together. Giving this new creation the ability to create, destroy, to have knowledge and make a choice. This will be considered their masterpiece. And thus, mankind was born."

"Wow…." the Arc stood in awe" so we were created by the two brothers."

"Indeed. We were given the power to destroy, create, to yearn for knowledge and make a choice base on our actions. And though it seems the brothers' conflict ended. The God of Darkness still felt like he wanted to create something on his own. Something that he will be proud off. Instead of destroying, he wanted creation just like his brother. He wanted to prove that darkness isn't bad, or evil. That it can be beautiful to it's opposite force light. What I'm about to tell you is yet another true story."

The blond only nodded looking curious and anxious to know.

"One day, the God of Darkness approached a man. A lonely blacksmith. Shocked to see such being, he knelt before him. Hoping he doesn't harm him. Yet, the younger brother had other plans for this human. He told him he wanted him to create weapons for him. The blacksmith was honored he chose him for such a task. And so he spent countless days, weeks, forging these weapons. The months went by and he kept going because he wanted to make them as perfect as he could. He gave it his all to make the weapons worthy of a powerful being, worthy of a God. After a year, he finally created the weapons and was proud of his work. Though in truth, they were just ordinary weapons, nothing special about them."

"That is until the God of Darkness finally came to see the results of the blacksmith's work. He approved of the weapons, impressed of what man is capable to make. Then, he used his powers on them, infusing them with his very own soul and being. These weapons eventually became powerful beings, gaining a personality. Becoming the embodiment of the younger bother."

"Are you saying these weapons...Are alive?"

"That is correct. Finally the God of Darkness was proud of something he has made without the aid of his older brother. But what kind of weapon will they be, if they haven't been tested yet. So he gave the blacksmith another task. To seek out strong warriors that can wield his dark weapons. And so, he traveled far and wide to find those worthy to wield them. There were eight weapons in total, so he needed to find eight warriors. After so long he finally found them. They were skilled and strong hunters. They have even killed Grimm in their pasts. They were acceptable in the eyes of the God of Darkness. The blacksmith gave them the weapons free of charge. They were more than happy to accept them. However, things didn't go the way the younger brother wanted."

"What happened?"

"It turns out the dark weapons are stronger than the God of Darkness anticipated. The deities residing in them were too much for the warriors to sustained. The eight warriors went mad, losing their sanity and any kind of logic. They started attacking themselves until they were all dead. The blacksmith was shocked at what he has witnessed. He thought it was his fault since he was the one that created the weapons. He beg the God of Darkness for forgiveness but the being only blame himself. Because the weapons themselves are too powerful for humans to wield. The blacksmith immediately volunteered to find him eight more warriors to test them. However, the younger brother declined his offer expecting the same results will happen again. And he didn't wanted to be responsible for the deaths of people. After all, mankind was also part of his creation. And as stubborn as he was, he was proud of such creation."

"He must have felt so disappointed. He wanted to prove a point and he failed to prove it."

"Yet, the God of Darkness still believes darkness is not evil it's merely misunderstood. But it's powerful enough to corrupt the hearts of men. It's all about how strong is the heart of one person. Eventually he gave up on his newest creations and asked the blacksmith one final task. To take the dark weapons and hide them so they can never be found by other humans. He refused to destroy them, they were still his creations. And saw them as his own children. The blacksmith obeyed and took the weapons, traveling all over Remnant. He scattered them throughout the world and hid them in places where human hands can never reach them."

"And weeks became months, months became years, and years became centuries. Thousands of years passed and thus, the dark weapons became a myth or a legend. The story being passed down by the descendants of the blacksmith who forged them. And that is the tale of the eight dark weapons. Now you know, it's no legend."

"Where are they now?" Jaune was truly in awe hearing the entire story.

"In the same place they have been for thousands of years. I believe it's a wise choice they remain hidden. If mankind gets a hold of them, it will be complete chaos for the world. There's already enough conflict and evil in Remnant as it is. Well, there you have it. I hope you have enjoyed the story."

"I didn't enjoyed it, I loved it. For starters I didn't know the tale of the two brothers is real and now this. I'm speechless. I wonder how many stories are real too."

"I would prefer if you keep this a secret for the time being. So, no telling your teammates."

"Why?"

"Call this" a teacher and apprentice thing". Let's keep this between us."

"Okay, I won't say a word. But...If the two Gods existed. What happened to them? Are they still around? Or did they just left?"

"The answers to those questions will be for another story for another time. Finish your plate, there's more training to cover."

"Okay, but I have one more question master. If you let me."

"Speak."

"What kind are these dark weapons?"

"I didn't describe them throughout the story telling did I? The eight dark weapons. A sword, an axe, a dagger, a spear, a pair of gauntlets, a bow, a whip and a scythe."

"_Ruby would like to know about that one" _the Arc mentally smiled knowing the petite would want to see another scythe.

Still he will keep all of this a secret because he promised his teacher.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-Best thing of fan fiction and AU I can create something new which is refreshing. The dark weapons it's something I've thinking about for a long time. If the God of Light created the relics, which they will probably hold an entity. Why can't the God of Darkness do the same? Don't know when I will bring the dark weapons again. Maybe I'll introduce some OC's wielding them. **

**-There will be one more thing I will add that I believe it's also a nice thing to add in this story. You will find out in the next chapter. **

**-Blake sure put Cardin in his place I love it. Maybe I should have added the rapier wasps hitting him too. Nah, he got hurt more not being able to participate in the tournament. **

**-OMG! I just found out Cristina Vee will be joining the cast of RWBY in v7. What new character she will be voicing. She only gave a hint that it will be a great character and that we will love it. At least I have something to look forward to in the new volume. **

**-Well issue #3 of the RWBY DC comic is available online and I face palm and head desk too. Yang acting like an idiot, reading the same book Blake was reading when they were spending the night at the Beacon ballroom (the man with two souls). They didn't even wrote it right and since when does Yang reads books? She's not the bookworm type even when she's all emo I never saw her picking a single book. Then ship baiting Bumblebee as expected as Yang has flashback showing hands holding, I don't remember Blake and Yang holding hands when they danced at the Beacon dance? It was just a regular dance not a slow one where they had to push their bodies closer. They're making shit up as usual. An OC character that is useless to the plot who stores potions, dust and glyphs. That's right you heard me, glyphs as in Weiss's semblance. I didn't know you can get glyphs, that it was exclusively as a semblance. You don't buy glyphs in shops like dust, ammo or weapons LOL. Shitty art as usual that made my eyes bleed and a panel showing the moon (in full completion) Doesn't the moon in Remnant is half destroyed? Somebody better tell the editor he made yet another mistake. That's all I have to say if you don't believe me then go and read it and experience the horror for yourself. I didn't read it I saw a video review on YT because if I have read the comic completely I would have gotten cancer. **

**Replying to reviews:**

**Dracus6- not much of a Three Houses fan even if I know it's a great game. On the other hand I'm watching My Hero Academia and it's awesome, great anime. **

***Dragon lord Syed 101- let's see how RT will manage now that Matt Hulum and Burnie Burns stepped out of their positions CEO and CCO (members who are founders of Rooster Teeth). I'm sure SJW's have gotten involved in the company a long time ago and RWBY got Woke. Here's hoping the company will get better instead of getting worse. **

***MeteorElDrago- yeah I agreed. Rooster Teeth has been slowly falling apart ever since Monty Oum passed away. They haven't been doing a good job in keeping the company to good health. Then everything went to hell after they fired Vic and Gray's series Gen-Lock took so much of their budget and didn't earned them enough money as they were expecting. I really hope it's only a rumor of a second season. You're really going to continue a series that is one of the many reasons a very famous and rich company like RT is on the brink of collapsing. **

***Spartan Ash- thank you for liking the chapter and the idea of Adam's backstory. Obviously he must have worked in the mines of the SDC if he has that brand on his eye. Atlas is the one kingdom where mistreatment to faunus is very strong. I hope they'll be able to portray it in v7. Also I do have a plan for a Hanzo/Adam fight in the future. Jaune might get involved once he finds out. Point is Adam isn't Blake's ex in this story but her mentor nothing else. So he's not going to become a psycho obsessive ex who can't move on. **

***Andres Fernandez- no problem there are many fans who hated Adam in v3 (myself included) but after his character short and v6 they actually felt sorry for him and he became their favorite character. I feel he was one of those characters that had so much potential instead of being use as a plot device to make Bumblebee a justifying ship. Sienna Khan is another character with potential and she was killed off in the same episode she made her debut lol (great writing Miles and Kerry). I can only say Adam is taking a very dark path in this story and its hard to say yet if he will have a redemption in the future. Sienna will not die, I have plans for her too. **

***Gabriel443- gracias espero que te siga gustando la historia. **

***Haseo55- true true, I never saw Blake/Adam canon it was RT's way of saying this is how we're going to make Bumblebee into a valid ship because we like it and so does the fans. **

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: The White Fang part 1


	8. The White Fang part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY just the AU stuff it is the rightful property of Rooster Teeth.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 8 The White Fang part 1

(Location: cabin forest outside of the kingdom border of Vale Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

It was another day of hard training for Jaune. He just did the tea exercise and the meditation. Currently, he was sparring with his teacher. Nothing of the usual, it was part of the training. But something was different about this match. The Arc could swear Hanzo was being harsher than usual. He will completely hold back. Now, it was different. The older swordsman was being faster with his attacks. Its like there was part of him that wasn't holding back. He was taking this match seriously. Jaune realized he was acknowledging his progress. It could only mean he was getting stronger. This made him teared up, proud that he was really progressing as the old man says. That's why, he had to give it his all even if it was just a sparring match. If only his father could watch him now. His entire family, seeing how much he has grown. Will they be proud, even if he betrayed them.

As far as he was concerned, he was no longer a member of the Arc family. His past acts makes it clear. Leaving against his father's wishes, taking Crocea Mors was more than enough to get kicked out. That's why the blond wasn't looking back, that's why he returned the weapon back to his old man. And of course he wasn't expecting him to forgive him and welcome him back to the family. As if nothing happened. It's not like he was avoiding them, it's that he's been very busy these past months. School work, training and now with the Vytal Festival. There was no way he had the time to visit his home. What matters to Jaune is to get stronger, help his teammates and become a great Huntsman. They were the reason why he chose to become someone new and better. Ruby, Ren and Nora. He was doing this mainly for them. So he doesn't slow them down, or get in the way when they start taking missions.

Blue eyes shined with determination and strength, as his wooden sword clashed with his master's. How much focus he was putting to find an opening and strike. Everything he was doing was for his friends. Jaune hasn't forgotten Ruby was making him a weapon. His partner volunteered to make one. Guess a wooden sword won't do when he start doing official missions. Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if the silver eyed girl never got to him first at the Emerald Forest. Would it be Pyrrha his partner instead. She was nice and strong. But somehow, it wouldn't fit him to be with someone so talented and popular. The red cloak girl felt right for him as a partner. Not that she was younger, and quite the fighter. But she was awkward like him. Perfect to get along with. Ren was quiet but he will always listen to him. And Nora, she was the hyperactive one but she was all right. Not to mention, she was the heavy hitter of the team.

New motivation, same goal. He still wanted to be a hero. But, it was ore of his own accord. A Huntsman to protect the people with a very reliable team to do it. It didn't mattered if his family was proud or not. His partner and teammates are proud of him and the same for his teacher. The Arc gritted his teeth, thinking he had an opening shot at the older swordsman. He dodged it, of course he will avoided it. Blocking the counter was the hardest part. He could barely dodged attacks, let alone counter them. The blond teen kept attacking while they were being blocked by Hanzo. And he got hit, not once, not twice, but three times. Jaune couldn't stay on his feet as he fell to the ground. How many times does that make. He lost count. Getting hit by a wooden sword hurts. Not as much as getting hit by a real one but still. Thank goodness for having a lot of aura. His body was covered in sweat, he was dizzy, it's like he's been fighting for hours.

Hanzo stood on his stance waiting for his pupil to get up. Doing a quick check on his scroll. It's been over two hours since they started sparring. Yet, Jaune was able to get up panting. Putting the device away, he was ready for the blond. The Arc has charged in going the right side, as both swords clashed. Using all of his strength, the blond pushed hard. Remembering to have complete focus and concentration. That's the tea and meditation for. Also the point of the sparring matches weren't to defeat his teacher. But to hold his own for as long as he can. Jaune took a back step as sheathed his wooden sword and went into a batou stance. This shocked Hanzo, he was really going for it. Charging again he drew the sword way before reaching his opponent. It was a surprise attack. But the old swordsman tripped him by his fee and he downed again. A smiled spread his features.

"Made me believe you were going for a batou strike, when you were going for a side step attack. Impressive."

"It didn't worked though."

"But you're getting smarter as well as stronger. These are the results of this training and that you're improving. So far, you've done well lasting longer than I anticipated in our matches."

"Don't think I'll be able to last against an opponent like you."

"Not to a seventy six year old sword master. But any kind of opponent even an experienced one. And you have proven not to let your emotions cloud your judgment. Always keep complete concentration when fighting. Never let your guard down."

"Anger will only blind you and when that happens. You have already lost" replied the Arc.

"Correct. You remembered?" he smiled.

"I've been memorizing all of your teachings and quotes from the start. If they're too long I will write them down."

"Good job" Hanzo chuckled at his pupil but he was proud for his strong dedication.

"_**You're doing it wrong." **_

_**Young Adam was panting staring at the large tree with many marks. The attacks he made with his wooden sword. The faunus was wearing long blue pants with black sandals. His scared eye was covered by a black piece of cloth, wrapped around his head. The sun was up and the heat from it wasn't helping. Hanzo only shook his head. The young boy went at it again hitting the tree straight, then another, and another. **_

"_**You still doing it wrong." **_

_**"I'm only doing exactly what you told me." **_

"_**No you're not. I said strike the tree with complete concentration. You're attacking it out of pure anger." **_

"_**But isn't that...How it should be? You attack an opponent when you're angry?" **_

"_**That is incorrect. When you fight someone, you have to keep an eye on it's body language for any signs of movements. In order to do that, you need to be focused. Concentration is the key. If you attack filled with anger, you will only lose." **_

_**The faunus nodded lowering his wooden sword, panting slightly. **_

"_**When anger takes over you, it will blind you. Removing any concentration you had. Clouded judgment only leads to defeat." **_

_**The older man knelt before the young faunus" anger will only blind you. And when that happens, you have already lost." **_

"_**But...What if I need anger to train?" **_

"…_**..…"**_

"_**All I can think about are the humans from the mines. How they treated me and the rest of us. And how much they enjoyed hurting us. They loved torturing us over and over again letting us work more." **_

"_**If you want to learn and master my fighting style, you need concentration. There's no room for anger. You need to see more of the world. Not all humans hate faunus. Open your heart and focus. Your mind is supposed to be calm after drinking the tea and the meditation." **_

"_**I don't like the tea. And the meditation was boring. I couldn't bring myself to relax." **_

"_**You still have a long way to go. Now, again strike the tree and this time. You concentrate!" **_

"_**Yah!" **_

"_I should have taught him better, I should have stopped him when I had the chance. Now there's nothing I can do from the dark path he has taken. There's no going back." _

"Master!"

Hanzo snapped from his thoughts staring back at Jaune who was worried.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Apologies, got lost in thought."

The Arc didn't bought it. Something must be bothering him. In fact, he has been acting a little strange since they resumed the training today. It's like he wasn't that focused on the exercises. For instance he wasn't watching when he was practicing his katas, or striking a tree. Not to mention he wasn't paying that much attention when he was hunting Grimm. That was the first time he's done something like that. It made him wondered what could be going on in his teacher's head.

"You sure, you're fine?"

"When you reach my age, you will know. Now, that will be enough for today. Take a break before we go to the next exercise."

There was a loud roar that shocked the two. Jaune felt a chill running down his spine. It was so loud it echo all over the forest. Maybe it was heard through the entire continent. A roar that it symbolizes pure fury. The Arc thought it has to be a Grimm but it didn't sounded like a Beowulf, or Ursai. He has never heard it before. Turning to his teacher, the older swordsman was shocked. He stood in thought for a moment before reacting.

"Go and get your things, we're leaving."

"But...What was that?"

"Now!"

* * *

Jaune didn't argued as he went to the cabin to pick everything ready to head out. An hour later they returned to Vale. Leaving the border wall and heading into the streets of the capital city. The blond was still shocked of that roar. Just what kind of creature will be able to make such a loud roar. And then there was Hanzo's expression. He has never seen him looking so shocked before. His expression said it all. Whatever that roar was, it has to be something really bad. Turning to the sword master he was acting normal and more relief. That was more than one reason to be afraid.

"We won't be returning to the cabin, any time soon."

"Master...What was that?"

"That, was the sound of a terrifying beast."

"A Grimm?"

"Yes. One not to take lightly."

"It was so loud. I swear I think everyone in the city must have heard it."

"How much have you learned from Port's Grimm studies class?"

"There are many species of Grimm. There are some that are rare to see. Some are weaker and others are stronger. And a Grimm's strength is determined depending how long it has lived."

"You have done well paying attention to his class. There are Grimm how are too strong and dangerous that no Huntsman or Huntress would dare fight. In Remnant there are four of them. Each are located in the continents of the four kingdoms. You can say these Grimm are the top generals of an army."

"Then" Jaune was so shocked" that roar we just heard…."

"It belongs to the top Grimm that resides in Sonus. The roar must have been a call because it was sensing it's territory in danger."

"No wonder you wanted us to get out of there in a hurry. Has anyone encounter any of these Grimm Generals?"

"If someone has, then they didn't made it. It's impossible to encounter one and live to tell the tale."

"What about you?"

"No. And I hope I never get the chance. For what remains of my life."

Jaune stood in deep thought. He never thought that there will be four powerful Grimm that serve as the leaders of all Grimm. The fact someone as good as Hanzo would feel scared of meeting one was enough to make him turned pale. He wanted to ask his teacher if these Grimm are so strong why wouldn't they chose to come and attack the kingdoms. They should be able to break through the border with their sheer strength. Can they call an army of the creature and invade their city. Better not to think like that. Of course the Arc wouldn't want that to happen. But this was a real threat to everyone in Remnant. And as a Huntsman in training he wanted to do something. His teammates would feel the same, and he bet NWYB would agreed too. The blond saw his teacher has taken his scroll and was checking something out. Probably a text he recently got.

"You can be on your way. There won't be any more training for the rest of the day."

"What will you do?"

"I already have something to keep me busy. Go, spend time with your teammates."

Jaune nodded seeing the older swordsman leaving. Guess he would rarely take a break. While he was his teacher, he was still a Huntsman. The blond didn't know if he should return to Beacon. Weiss mentioned, wanting to check to decorations for the Vytal Festival. Vale was already getting prepare for the annual celebration. So NWYB will be attending. He wasn't sure of his teammates. Maybe they were planning to tag along. The Arc has taken his scroll and text his partner and leader. He immediately got a reply from the silver eyed petite telling him that they were in downtown. Perfect since he was already in the city, replying to the text he'll be joining them. But Ruby texted back not to come looking for them yet, which it was weird. A smirk spread his features. He had a feeling this has something to do with the weapon she was making for him.

"_Guess I can have a look around before catching up to them."_

* * *

Ruby was enjoying her time in the city along Ren and Nora. Everywhere they go there were people putting decorations throughout the streets, the lamppost as well as putting sings. It should be obvious they were all getting ready for the Vytal Festival. The event that is announce once a year. It will be held in either of the four kingdoms. This year, the festival is being held in Vale. So students from the other schools will be coming to participate the combat tournament as part of the festival celebration. As much as the red cloak reaper was loving the sights. She wasn't here for sightseeing unlike Team NWYB. Hopefully, they will ran into her sister's team along the way. But for now, the petite leader was on a mission. She was looking everywhere gazing at the buildings. Hoping to find what she was looking for. And her two teammates didn't had a clue why they were here in the first place.

"Ruby?"

"It has to be around here. I remembered buying them, somewhere…."

"Ruby?" repeated Ren.

"I know I haven't missed it yet. I'm not lost…."

"Ruby!" this time it was Nora who shouted and caught the girl's attention.

"What?! What is it?"

"Maybe if you can tell us what are you searching for. We might be able to help you find it" said the magenta eyed teen.

"Oh right, sorry. It's a weapon shop that makes customization. But, most importantly. They sell any kind of materials to fabricate your own at a fair price. Good news is…." the silver eyed girl looked at all directions.

"Why are you freaking out?" asked the Valkyrie.

"Since Jaune isn't here. I'm almost done with his weapon. I only need a few more materials to finish it. If I can find them, I could be done for a few days. But remember, it's a surprise. You must not say anything to him."

"Didn't you volunteered to make him the weapon?" asked Ren.

"You're starting to sound like him" she pouted.

"But it's not really a surprise if he already knows you're making it" followed Nora.

"Stop acting like Jaune! Let's focus in finding that shop. After that, we can enjoy the decorations and maybe meet up with Yang and the others."

A few blocks walking and they finally reached the weapon shop. Ruby was so happy as she immediately went in and asked for the materials she needed to complete her new baby. After leaving the shop the silver eyed girl was all smiles. Finally she will finish what will be considered her masterpiece. Though she still loves Crescent Rose. This weapon will be piece of art that she will be proud of. And she was hoping Jaune will like it. She wasn't paying much attention when she heard Ren calling out to her. Too late, she has bumped into someone. The reaper leader caught the bag before it could hit the ground. These material are very precious, not to mention expensive. The three looked at the person the petite bumped into. A young girl with short, rather curly orange hair, wearing a pink bow on the back of her head. Light skin, freckles and bright green eyes.

Her outfit consisted a whitish-gray old fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. Not your average outfit that's for sure. Her expression was of pure joy staring at the three strangers.

"Salutations!"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to bumped into you. I wasn't looking."

"I'm all right, I'm wonderful. No need to apologize."

"She's been looking forward to buying something. She couldn't keep her eyes ahead" explained Ren.

"More like she was dying to get her hands on those materials" replied the Valkyrie.

"I am a weapons expert. As one, I have the right to get happy when I find what I'm looking for. Weapons related."

The new girl smiled at the three. They were sure a fun bunch. She was sure lucky to meet strangers who aren't weird.

"Hello. My name is Penny. It's so nice to meet you."

"I'm Ruby. Happy to meet you too."

"Ren. Happy to meet you too."

"Nora! You look unique, it's awesome! I like your bow by the way."

"Why thank you. I guess, well I am not from around here. I came from Atlas to participate in the Vytal Festival."

"You're competing in the tournament?" this got the red cloak leader's attention.

"Yes, I'm combat ready."

"We should totally hang out!" Nora was sure excited.

"Yeah! You don't mind, right?"

"You two…." Penny was taken back" really want to spend time with me? Like, friends?"

"Why not? It's so nice to meet someone from Atlas who isn't a spoiled brat" Ruby tried not to laugh thinking of Weiss.

"Aren't you in a hurry?" whispered Ren.

"I can work on the weapon later. We should make the best of it while we're here" she whispered back.

"Wonderful! We can talk about shopping, painting our nails and cute boys!"

"If you want to talk about boys that's fine by me" Nora wasn't that interested in the topic since she already has her sights on someone for a while.

"It doesn't have to be about any of those. Let's just talk about what we like the most."

"Yes! You're absolutely right! This officially makes us friends. Ruby, Nora and Ren I'm so glad we're friends."

"I'm in the mood for some ice cream. Ren you're paying for us" the ginger head girl turned to her partner and childhood friend.

"I don't mind" he already had the feeling she was going to say that.

"This has to be the best day ever!" Penny was so happy.

* * *

On the other side of town Team NWYB had their own issues to deal with. At first it was a nice stroll through the city and the docks checking the decorations for the Vytal Festival. Weiss was the one looking forward to it the most. But in truth she wanted to meet the new students that will compete in the tournament. So she can learn more about them and have the advantage. But things got complicated when the team arrived at a crime scene. A dust shop that has been currently robbed. The police confirmed it was the work of the faunus group the White Fang. This didn't suited well with the Schnee heiress as she was calling the group mean words like "degenerates, mad men" among others. Even if she was stating some truth, Blake wasn't happy with her choice of words. And she started voicing her opinion that eventually got her and white haired girl arguing. While Yang and Pyrrha did their best to keep them separate and drop the topic.

Before things could get out of control they were caught by surprise by some commotion going in by the docks. Two police officers were having some trouble dealing with a faunus that apparently got into a ship without paying. So, he was a stowaway. He got away from the authorities easily before running passed them. Giving a quick wink to Blake, he was out of sight. Team NWYB went after him following the police officers. It happened so quick, they have lost all three of them. They had no idea where could they have gone. Weiss wasn't happy, wanting to catch that stowaway. He was probably a lead to find anything on the White Fang. Pyrrha intervened saying to return to the docks and resume looking at the decorations. Instead, the heiress went back to stared at the raven haired girl. Yang sighed, this wasn't going to end well if this keeps up. Just when they were getting along just fine.

"What now?" asked Yang.

"We're heading back. I'm sure the authorities will be able to catch that faunus" said Pyrrha.

"Yeah, let them handle it. Are you with us Weiss?"

"Fine" the heiress didn't sounded happy" but this still doesn't explain your behavior Blake."

"My behavior?"

"Why are you standing up to the White Fang?"

"I'm not. I'm being reasonable as a fellow faunus I can understand what are they going through."

"They are murderers and thieves. And you want to understand their actions."

"Here we go again" muttered the blond brawler.

"That will be enough. I don't want to hear any more of this. We came here to have fun. Not argue with each other" replied the red head leader.

"Even if it's a boring trip to begin with" followed Yang.

"Blake, I understand you being a faunus. But I don't understand why would you get so defensive when I mentioned the White Fang. You do know, they're the ones who have been robbing dust all over Vale in these past months?"

"I know. I don't know why they're doing this. But the reason they became the people they are today is because of humans who hate them. It has always been the prejudice, the discrimination on our race that started the flames of rebellion. We…." amber eyes widened in shock.

Pyrrha, Yang and Weiss heard her as their eyes widened too. After that there was a long eerie silence. It was starting to become uncomfortable. Blake didn't know what to do or say. She was so stupid, she let it slipped. Running away will only make things worse. The cat faunus remained calm, maybe she hasn't screw up after all. She will take a positive approach correcting herself.

"They have been hated on and abused. They finally reached a limit and now they're resorting to violence because they can't be accepted by this world. I...I might understand how they feel, a little.

Weiss stood silent in thought. Her comments didn't do a thing to put her at ease.

"Were you one of those victims?" asked Pyrrha.

Blake turned to her leader in shock" I…."

"Were you?" pushed Yang.

"Yes. Getting blackmailed by Cardin isn't the first time I was humiliated and hated just because I'm a faunus. And that's why I can understand the White Fang for what they're doing. But that doesn't mean I approve of their crimes. What they're doing is still wrong."

The heiress remained silent while giving a nod. So she was able to understand her point of view. And she acknowledges their wrongs. So, she wasn't supporting them.

"Do you know why I hate the White Fang?"

The three girls turned to the white haired girl.

"Do you know what it's like to get beat up just because you're the daughter of an owner of a famous dust company? That every time he loses dust, he loses revenue. And every time he will come home, he will be in a very bad mood. Can you guess who was the person who he will take his anger and frustration on?"

"….."

"Every night, I will pray to whoever is up there that he doesn't come home upset. So I don't have to get hit so much. I was the only one, because I'm the heiress. This title is more than just a duty, it's a burden, a very painful burden. It's the reminder that scarred me for life. The White Fang hasn't just stolen from my father's company, but they have also kidnapped and killed members of his company. They hate the Schnee family name because the workers on the mine are all faunus. I heard all about it. They will work with no rest, food or water. Under these inhuman conditions. And there was nothing I could do about it. Talking to him was useless since he will never listen to me….."

"…."

"There you have it. My hatred on the White Fang is based on the beatings I will received from my father. You don't solve violence with violence, it only makes things worse for humans to accept the faunus even more. Even someone like me knows that. You have no idea how happy I was when I left home and decided to come to Beacon. How happy that I ended up in a team I can put my trust in. I'm proud to call them my friends."

"Weiss…." Blake stood speechless.

"I trust all of you. And I admit I was a bit...Hesitant to find out you were a faunus. But guess what? I got over it and it didn't mattered. I came to see you as a member of this team. I have gained respect and trust for all of you. Right now, I'm starting to have doubts of you. So please Blake, be honest and help me get rid of my doubts. When I ask you...Are you with the White Fang?"

"That's crazy, there's no way Blake is with them!" Yang obviously snapped.

"Well, am I wrong? Please tell me I'm wrong. I will apologize immediately" the heiress walked over to the raven haired girl.

"You're not wrong. I used to be a member of the White Fang."

The three girls stood wide eyed shock. The heiress lowered her gaze. Why does her suspicions have to be right. She knew there was something about Blake when she got upset because she was insulting the faunus group.

"You used to be, you're no longer with them?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yes. I left before they became worse than they're already are. Before you say anything, let me explain myself. I was born into the White Fang. My father is the original founder but back then, under his rule. The Fang had a different approach and vision. We were pacifist, we use words instead of violence. We spread reason over fear. We only wanted one thing. And that is, equality. To be treated equal just like any other human being. Until one day, my father backed down and a new leader took over. One, with a different vision. My father along with my mother left, they wanted me to leave too. Knowing the new path the Fang has taken will be a whole lot different than the original one. I didn't listened to them. I learned the hard way seeing how much they have changed. That's when I decided I couldn't be part of this. So I left. I decided to become a huntress to protect both humans and faunus. But I still want equality. It looks impossible to achieve and I'm not giving up. I only put my priorities aside and want to help everyone."

Pyrrha and Yang stood silent. What to say after hearing that story. It was a real shock to know Blake used to be with the White Fang. But what the faunus group is doing now isn't her fault. And she looked like she is to blame. Weiss stood still and silent. Gazing at the amber eyed girl. Then, she made her moved as she pulled the faunus into a hug that surprised the other two. It also took Blake by surprise. She wasn't expecting this. More like the heiress would be angry but the way she was hugging her, it was of pure joy and relief.

"You're not with them anymore. That's what matters" she broke the hug smiling at her faunus teammates.

"I have to do something about it. I can't let the White Fang continue to do what they please."

"So far the police hasn't been successful in tracking them" Pyrrha stood in thought.

"I'd say we get involved" Yang grinned smacking her fists.

"The police can barely get any leads on them. What makes you think we can do better?" asked the Schnee heiress.

"They have cleaned out all the dust shops in Vale. It's hard to tell what could be there next objective, or location" said the red head leader in thought.

"I might know something!"

The team gasped as someone landed near them, as he has come from the roof of a building. It as the faunus stowaway that they lost earlier. This was enough to make Weiss angry.

"You! So you decided to turn yourself in, you delinquent!"

"Whoa, easy I'm not the bad guy here!"

"Running away from the police makes me think otherwise."

"They're not cool I catch a ride ahead of my team, that's all."

"So you admit, you boarded that ship without paying for the ticket?"

"It was a piece of cake" smiled the monkey faunus.

"Wait, you said team?" Blake blinked.

"Yeah, my team is from Haven we're competing in the tournament."

"You're a team leader?!" this was a real shocker to the white haired girl.

"He sure is setting a good example to his teammates" smirked Yang.

"You said you might know something. Is it the White Fang?" said Pyrrha.

"Yeah, I might know where they will strike next. When I was on the ship I overheard a big dust cargo coming from Atlas. It will be arriving to Vale tonight."

"Is it from the SDC?" the white haired girl stood worried.

"Yep. Big Schnee freighter. If they're after dust then there's no way they will pass this chance. I'm Sun, nice to meet you all."

The heiress sighed of course it will be from her father's company. If the White Fang get to steal all of that dust cargo, he will lose it.

"Pyrrha, and these are my teammates. Weiss, Blake and Yang."

"Cool. If you guys are planning on going to the docks. You won't mind if I join you?"

"Why should we trust you? We haven't forgotten you're a delinquent. You might even be a White Fang spy to lure us into a trap" said the Schnee heiress.

"No way! I would never join them. Those guys gives us faunus a bad name."

"He's right. He's not with the White Fang. Or he would have killed those two officers earlier" said Blake.

"Right. I get the chance to beat up some White Fang creeps, count me in."

"I don't know about this. We shouldn't be getting involved in the first place and we don't know how dangerous this could get" the red head leader was having her doubts.

"If anything goes wrong we can call Team RNJR to give us some back up" said Yang.

"Sounds like a plan" the cat faunus nodded.

* * *

Jaune got a called from Ruby, not that long ago. She told him they were in the ice cream parlor. The Arc knew which one since they've been there before. It didn't took him that much time to reached it. His team were eating ice cream with a person he's never seen before. The girl's attire, it's like she was from a rich family like Weiss. She seemed to be enjoying their company. The Arc arrived and immediately bought himself a nice butter pecan smoothie, those were the best. The new girl introduced herself as Penny. She seemed very cheery and a bit weird. But she seemed like a good person. Nora and Ruby took a liking to her quickly. The blond found out she was competing in the Vytal Festival tournament. That really shocked him, she didn't looked like a fighter to him. Guess appearances can be deceiving. So the team chowed down while talking to their new friend.

It was strange Penny was eating much from her ice cream. It's like she was enjoying more their company than the actual dessert. Either way they were all having a great time. After some training, Jaune could really need the break and relax. Nora has eaten her ice cream in a hurry, giving her brain freeze. While Ren was trying to help. Ruby was trying to make a joke so their new friend might laughed. But she didn't got it. Same old RNJR. The Arc opened his scroll to check if there were any missed calls or texts. After he went online to see if anything will catch his attention. No need to interfere the others fun. By now Ruby was done, giving up on jokes. She glanced at her partner's scroll getting curious. A pop up appeared being a news broadcast. The two were now watching it. Specially after reading the title. "Dust Shop remains open to the public even with active White Fang threat."

It was showing the same reporter from that news broadcast they saw when they were on the ship to Beacon. Next to her was an older woman with brown hair tied on a bun and dark brown eyes. Wearing an elegant wine colored dress all the way down with black heels.

*This is Lisa Lavender reporting for the Vale News Network. I'm here with the owner of the dust shop" Gone with the dust" Mrs. Tanner Ivory. This shop is one of the most prestigious in Vale. With a three floor building and a large variety of dust to choose from. Miss Ivory, aren't worried for your safety? Your shop may be the only one the White Fang hasn't robbed in the past months. How do you feel about this constant threat?*

*Miss Lavender, I assure you. I do not fear the White Fang, myself and my employees are committed to continue running this business as usual. With other shops being robbed our demand for our dust has increased and we're earning more revenue than normal. Which is very good. But I do feel sorry for other shop owners that have been victims of these terrorists. If they attempt to rob my shop our advance security system will warn us and it will get in contact with the Police in a second. They'll arrive in a few minutes and surround the building. So if I was in charge of these terrorists, I will think twice before attempting to rob this shop. Our competition the Schnee Dust Company is still active, meaning we will work harder.*

*There you have it folks. A very determined and stubborn woman isn't scared of a robbery. This is Lisa Lavender singing off.*

"Talk about being committed to her work" said Jaune.

"Do you think the White Fang will try to rob that stop? I remembered I was unable to catch that Torchwick guy when he robbed From Dust Till' Dawn. He's still at large."

"But didn't you said he wasn't with White Fang members when he robbed that shop?"

"No. They were people, not faunus. Maybe he cut some kind of deal with them and he's working with them now."

"In other words, it's not looking good" said Ren.

"I know about the White Fang. They're very known in Atlas as the biggest terrorist organization and they should all be executed for their crimes" replied Penny.

"This shop is probably our only lead on them…." Ruby stood in thought as her scroll suddenly got a text, she opened the device and read it.

"What does it say?" asked Nora.

"It's from Yang. Looks like NWYB might have a clue where the White Fang might strike next. There's a big Schnee dust cargo arriving at the docks tonight."

"So, either they will go after the Schnee cargo or that three floor dust shop" said the Arc.

"Or maybe both" followed the magenta eyed teen.

"You have a plan in mind?" the Valkyrie stared at the red cloak leader anxious.

"I think we should get involve since the police hasn't been having any luck so far."

"Count us in" smiled the blond.

"I'll text Yang and let her know we will keep a watch on that big dust shop while they will watch over the dust cargo."

"Sounds like a plan" nodded Ren and Nora.

"Count me in too!" smiled Penny.

"Penny. I think it will be better if you stay out of it. We don't want you getting yourself in trouble."

"I can help. I'm combat ready."

"Just text Yang. Looks like we have our first unofficial mission" said the Arc.

"Can I come too?" said the orange haired girl.

"Fine, but if it gets too dangerous leave" the silver eyed petite sighed.

"Thank you very much! I promise I won't let you down!"

"One more thing. Shouldn't we at least informed the headmaster?" said Jaune.

The others stood in thought. Most likely Ozpin will immediately be against the idea. But then again, he might find out about it somehow. Like he did with Jaune's forged transcripts. Either they tell him or not, and he will still know because he was that shady sometimes.

* * *

Adam stood in an empty room that belongs to an apartment. So far everything has been going according to plan. His men has taken so much dust that is worth millions, if not billions of lien. At first he was hesitant to accept that woman's proposal. First, she was a human and he wasn't fond of them, second her intentions were clear that it was up to no good. He didn't know how much will that affect his men. And third, doing this will be obviously going against Sienna Khan's orders. It will take time before words gets to the high leader. But if this benefits the faunus, he will go through with it. And she could care less if people will get hurt or worse. He didn't had a problem with that. If humans die in the process, the better. All is well, so he will continue to play along. But the moment she does something he doesn't like, he will strike her down. And speak of the devil his scroll was ringing. Opening the device he knew it was her.

*What's your status?* Said the feminine voice.

"Your human tool will be robbing tonight's dust cargo shipment with the rest of my men. While myself and my men will rob the final dust shop in the city. It will go according to plan."

*Then make sure not to fail* She hanged up.

"Foolish human. Who does she think she is?" he closed his scroll.

The door opened as his lieutenant arrived" sir?"

"Tell everyone we'll be heading out as soon as it gets dark. If anyone gets in the way, kill them."

The masked faunus nodded leaving the room.

* * *

Hanzo gazed at the sing above the store "Tucson's Book Trade". This was the place according to Ozpin. His information said the man running this place is a former member of the White Fang. A runaway, or a traitor. The faunus must be aware doing such will have grave consequences. Adam would never let this go. If he wasn't busy with the dust robberies he would be trying to find this traitor and kill him himself. Now, it was the best time more than anything. If it's not the faunus group who else would try to take his life. The store was still opened since it was almost the end of the afternoon. Opening the door the whole are had quite the variety of books. The older swordsman didn't minded reading some of this collection. But he didn't had the time. A man emerged from the double doors carrying some books. He was still alive and breathing, that was good. The mission still stands.

"Welcome to Tucson's Book Trade. Home to every book under the sun. How can I help you?"

"I would assume you're Tucson?"

"Yes. And how might you be?" his tone sounded a little hostile.

"You can relax. My name is Hanzo, I'm a Huntsman sent by the headmaster of Beacon. I know you used to be with the White Fang."

"So, someone finally found me. I knew it wouldn't be long. Better a Huntsman than Adam's men, I guess. Why are you here?"

"I'm certain you're aware how much danger you are in. Do you have any plans?"

"I do. I'm planning of packing my things and buying a ticket out of Vale. I'll be safer in Vacuo. I have friends and family there."

"No. Taking official transportation will make it easier for Adam to track you down. He doesn't take kindly to traitors."

"True" the male faunus gave a nod."

"I know a way for you to leave the kingdom. It's rather an" underground method" but it will be a whole lot faster."

"Illegal transportation" Tucson chuckled" why not, I'm already a criminal and a fugitive. I just need time to take pack everything in my store-"

"No, time is on the essence. Pack your things now, you're leaving tonight."

"Tonight? But my store-"

"I will look after it while you're gone. The ship owner that is currently waiting for you will leave the southwestern shore before midnight. He will take you to Vacuo."

"Can I trust him?"

"He's an old acquaintance of mine. He can be trusted. I advice you to hurry up. The sooner you leave Vale, the better. I will accompany you there, since we'll be leaving the kingdom's border. We might ran to some Grimm."

"Thank you. I'm in your debt."

"You can thank me, after you have boarded the ship and left. I'll stay on guard outside."

* * *

**To be continued**

**-Another thing I decided to add to the story the four Grimm Generals. Basically they will take direct orders from Salem just like her pawns. And yes they're very powerful. I doubt the silver eyes will be effective on them. Similar to the Leviathan that broke through the stone. **

**-Just saw the trailer for volume 7 and I must I'm impressed. Animation is better and in top quality but I feel like the character models are a bit off. I couldn't get a good glance at Jaune, Ren and Nora's new outfit or if they're still the same from v4. Still I won't get my hopes high even if the trailer is good. I am praying it's better than previous volumes. With all the crap RT is going through I really don't know. I want the volume to be good, I don't want them to continue destroying the franchise. But like I have said if the volume is going to be a Bumblebee field trip I will drop the series. However I will continue to write fan fiction. Also once the first episode premieres on November 2nd I will upload the new chapter from Journey to Redemption. I'm sure you guys have been dying to see my version of volume 6. EDIT I just saw their new outfits Ren and Nora are okay but Jaune OMFG! That hair! He looks like Naruto! RT wants to turn him into Naruto now? Oh God please tell me this is a bad dream. There is no way in hell I'm giving Jaune that douchebag hair cut in the Journey to Redemption fuck no! Now every time I will look at him it will remind me of that horrible series Jesus Christ I just can't catch a break from that piece of crap series. **

**-Replying to reviews:**

***Dracus6- already read the Kimetsu no Yaiba manga until the latest chapter 176. But I haven't read the Hero Academia manga. I might just do since I can't wait for the release of season 4. **

***Ultimate Kugga- trust me it's going to get better to what I have in store.**

***cbustroyer- you're right Weiss should distrust Blake but don't forget the reason why she left Atlas in the first place. She was sick of being that perfect little girl who was in a prison cell. She wanted freedom to spread her wings and people to trust, friends. To not live the life of a rich girl but her own path. She has come to trust her teammates and I don't want her to start getting angsty towards Blake. In this chapter she finally showed her true colors that she cares for her and all of her teammates. It made her very happy to know that Blake is no longer with the White Fang and she wants to fight them seeing it as her duty. **

***Andres Fernandez- ****thank you hope you continue to like the story. And I didn't know I had fans in South America cool. **

***Spartan Ash****\- spot on man I was inspired by the seven weapons from Vesperia also the devil arms from Simphonya. But in this case its eight weapons lol. And nice suggestion of Ruby using the dark scythe. A possible idea for the future thanks. **

***Ouroborosdragon- I know exactly how you feel. I get that Blake and Adam has a teacher/student thing but I never saw them as an actual couple. Miles and Kerry did it on purpose to fuel Bumblebee. It pisses me off too they did, that they changed Adam from a psychopath of a terrorist group to an obsessed ex-boyfriend that can't move on and then used him as a plot device to make the BB ship valid in the fans' eyes. It sure worked. **

***Gabriel443- muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando la historia.**

***ahsoei- sorry but the grammar won't get better.**

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The White Fang part 2


	9. The White Fang part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 9 The White Fang part 2

(Location: Vale Docks, Harbor District Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Team NWYB stood on a roof a building near the docks. They saw when the Schnee freighter arrived and all the workers got all large steel containers from the ship. Putting them in lines in the wide available area. Few hours later, their job was done. The freighter left and any security hast for the evening. The last part was a bit strange. Shouldn't their be overnight security. Anyone can come and attempt something crazy like steel any kind of cargo. Even if the containers were tightly closed shut. And they waited, and waited, and waited. They were starting to get bored. Yang was the first to opened her scroll and text her sister. Ruby was also waiting in that big shot dust shop, along with her team. Nothing so far. Great this was looking like a waste of time. The brawler went to search the the net, ending up playing a game. Weiss rolled her eyes at the blond while Blake gave another sight. Pyrrha just shook her head thinking tonight won't be the night.

This was the only lead they had on the White Fang. Now they knew why the police was having such a hard time finding them. They will attack when anyone would less expected. Not to mention they got this information from a stowaway. Yet, Sun was right. If the faunus group was after dust. What better way to get it than large quantities of it from the Schnee Dust Company. There was enough dust in those containers to powered up weapon from an entire army, or light up a whole city. Maybe they were being very cautious knowing the authorities are after them. They would know better than to strike when a cargo has been recently dispatched. Guess they weren't going to get lucky today. The breeze was blowing as it was starting to get a bit cold. Well it couldn't get any worse. At least they tried. NWYB was really getting bored out of their mind. This waiting was killing them, literally.

"I think we should head back to the school. It's about to passed curfew" Pyrrha checked the clock on her scroll, getting up.

"We won't heard the end of it from Goodwitch" followed Yang.

Blake didn't wanted to leave yet. She had a feeling they will attempt to steal all these dust tonight. Sun, suddenly arrived joining the team on the roof. The monkey faunus was holding something.

"Anything yet?"

"No. It's been hours and still nothing."

"Maybe they slept in and decided to try the next day" replied Weiss.

"Here. I got you some food" the faunus smiled showing the raven haired girl a fruit.

"Did you bought that?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Or stole it?" added the heiress.

"I was in a hurry, so I took a few without a word."

"Can I please call the police now?" the white haired girl frowned at Sun, he committed another crime.

The sound of an engine caught their attention. Pyrrha went back to crouching on the roof with her team. Sun did the same. A ship arrived landing near the many steel containers of dust. The door opened as a ramp was brought. Someone left walking over to get a better view. Someone dressed in white, black with gray armlets and a mask. The symbol in red on his back said it all. Blake's eyes widened as she was very familiar with that lioness with three scratch marks.

"Is it them?" the monkey faunus turned to the amber eyed girl.

"Yes, it's them."

More faunus members left the ship ready to commit the robbery operation.

"All right. Grab the tow cables."

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?"

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't wanted to be right."

"You don't have to do this, you know. I know the White Fang it's a personal issue for you…." paused Weiss.

"I want to stop them more than anyone. And we didn't came here just so they can show up and steal all that dust."

"Damn right. And I'd say it's about time. I was so bored" Yang smirked.

"Pyrrha?" the heiress turned to her partner and leader.

"There doesn't seem to be that many of them. We won't have a problem if we take them on with a proper plan."

"Don't forget about me. I came here to give you guys a hand" Sun smiled.

"We have the numbers" Blake nodded.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" a voice came from inside the air ship getting the team's attention.

A man emerged wearing a black bowling hat with a red line. A white trench coat with black long sleeves gloves, black pants and shoes. Orange haired covering his right eye with a gray short scarf. This only made the cat faunus gasped in shock. He was definitely not a faunus. So many thoughts were in her head.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, sooooo why don't you animals pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that."

"I think I've seen that guy from somewhere…." Yang suddenly gasped in realization" I saw him on the news when I was on the ship to Beacon. He's some wanted criminal, Roman Torchwick, that's his name. He's the crook Ruby fought during a dust shop heist."

"All the better reason for not working for them" replied the cat faunus.

"Criminal or not. It's rare for the White Fang to be taking orders from a human" said Weiss.

"Let's go. We'll catch them from behind, taking them by surprise" said Pyrrha as her team nodded along Sun.

The five of them slowly got up as they jumped down from the building. Keeping an eye on the faunus members and the criminal. They haven't noticed them yet. They weren't paying attention to what Torchwick was saying with one of the members that was holding something that was similar to rope. Pyrrha made the first move throwing her shield hitting two faunus members. Yang punched another, while Weiss took another out. One was fighting Sun while Blake went behind the thief and put her sword on his neck.

"What the-? Oh for f-"

"None of you make a move!"

"There won't be moving any time soon" Yang gave a grin.

"Woah! Take it easy there little lady."

Blake removed her bow revealing her cat ears to the remaining members. They lowered their weapon to seeing one of their own.

"Brothers of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?"

"Heh, oh kid. Didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going on a joint business venture together."

"What does Adam has to say about this?" she whispered, she didn't wanted her teammates to know about him.

"Nothing. He just keeps me around, we're doing business after all."

"He will never do business with a human. Tell me about your little operation or I'll-"

"I wouldn't call it a" little operation"."

"Blake!" Weiss cut her off.

The faunus turned to the heiress. She was warning her from above. There were more ships arriving, two of them. Pyrrha's eyes narrowed. If they were planning to take all of the dust then of course they will need more than one ship. They should have acted when all of them arrived. Numbers wouldn't mattered with the perfect plan. The doors opened without the ships landing as White Fang reinforcements came to back them up. There were more than they were expecting. They had rifles and swords. The red head leader used her semblance to removed them of their weapons. Leaving the faunus defenseless. The rest of the team along with Sun took them down as more ships arrived. More reinforcements. Pyrrha did had an idea, but it was something she has never done before. She needed to try it before more masked faunus members descend upon them. Who knows how much aura will it take from her.

"Everyone, I have this!"

Pyrrha used her semblance again. This time it was on a bigger target. Never she has used her polarity on something so big. It wasn't one, but the two ships that have arrived. The red head gritted her teeth, just as she thought. It was so heavy for her semblance to tame. She shouted using all of her aura as she was able to moved the two ships, making them crashed. They fell to the near bye sea. The rest of his teams were in awe. To think they're leader was able to do that. But as a result, the red head was almost out of aura. It took so much from it to do that impressive move. She was suddenly hit by Torchwick's fire from his cane. Taking advantage that she was wide open. Sun and her teammates glared at him. What kind of scum would go for a cheap shot like that. Weiss, Yang and Blake were the first to started fighting the thief. Looks like he wasn't as weak as he looked. As he able to handle all three huntresses at the same time.

Sun went to Pyrrha's aid, checking on her. She was downed, but not out. She was only exhausted from using so much aura. She'll be fine with some rest. The monkey faunus was about to help the others when another ship arrived. More White Fang reinforcements. He grinned taking out his weapon staff and when after them as soon as they landed. The monkey faunus took on all the members of the group with no problem. They were just push over, rookies. While Torchwick was having trouble trying to fend off three Huntresses. It was too much for him, as he failed blocking so many attacks. Torchwick was done for as he lost his cane and he was on the ground. Outnumbered and outmatch. By now, the monkey faunus was done with the faunus reinforcements. The thief wasn't happy in the least. He actually lost to a bunch of kids, the mission was a failure.

There was a ship that has recently arrived. That was supposed to be his escape route in case things go south. Torchwick glared when the ship took off. That wasn't all to make it worse. The White Fang members that were gaining conscious immediately high tailed it out of there. They have basically ditched him while one of the Huntresses, the brawler with blond hair turned him around and tied his hands. How can a simple operation can go downhill. How the hell did this happened. This was just another robbery except in amounts of dust. This was supposed to be the mother load of all dust cargoes. Wonder how his associate will feel when she finds out. Now he was thinking what could be worse. Being in jail or dealing with her. Knowing she was going to be very upset.

"That's all of them" said Pyrrha.

"The rest just left" followed Sun.

"Doesn't matter we got the big fish" Yang grinned staring down at the orange haired thief.

"I just called the police. They should be here in a few minutes" replied Weiss.

"What are you planning to do with all that dust you took?" asked Blake.

"I'm just a lackey. You think I will get filled in on the whole loop? Don't think so" Torchwick smirked.

"Let him be. The police can question him. Our job is done" said the red head leader.

The raven haired girl nodded but she was still bothered. Why would Adam let a human work for them. She knew the commander better than anyone. His hatred for humans runs deep. It didn't made sense. Guess she can be more at ease now that they prevented the robbery of so much dust. They put a stop to the White Fang plans, for now. She was grateful to have her teammates by her side. It was sure a whole lot better than doing it on her own. It wasn't over. After this, Adam will obviously come up with something else. Another plan and this time, he's going to be very cautious. For now, enjoying their victory will have to do. Turning to her friends, they all smiled at her. Even Sun giving her a wink making her rolled her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" asked Yang worried.

"Tired. I just need some rest from all that aura I used" smiled the leader.

"I'd say it was crazy you attempted to use your semblance on those two ships" argued her white haired partner.

"It worked. No complaints from me" followed the brawler.

"Sun? What are you going to do now?" asked the cat faunus.

"Guess I'll stick around since I'm here for the tournament. My team should be arriving within the coming days. My first time in Vale and I already like it" he smiled.

"I still say the police should take you in too" frowned the heiress.

* * *

Team RNJR were still on the roof of the three floor dust shop. And oh boy, they were so bored. Ruby gave a yawn starting to become sleepy, the same with Nora. Jaune was doing his best to stay vigilant along with Ren. And Penny was wide awake all smiles. She was very happy to be spending time with her new friends. She was the only one who seemed to be overjoyed to be here. Though the team didn't wanted her to get involved if danger comes. They were pretty sure the White Fang will try to rob this shop since it was pretty much the only one in Vale with available dust to buy. The silver eyed leader has suddenly gotten a text, she opened her scroll seeing that it was from her older sister. Eyes widened for a second before she frowned and pouted. So her sister's have taken all the fun. That was enough to make her rage, after waiting here for hours. Now she feels like she has wasted her free time for nothing.

"What's wrong?" Jaune turned to his partner.

"It's from Yang. Her team have already took care of the White Fang and even captured that Torchwick guy."

"That means there's no need for us to keep waiting here anymore" followed Ren.

"That sucks. Just when I was expecting to beat up some bad guys. Ren, let me beat you up!" Nora was bummed too.

The magenta eyed teen only sweat dropped at her comment.

"It's okay. At least we have each other. This has been a great night! I really enjoyed it!" said Penny being the only one in high spirits.

"You win some, you lose some" replied the Arc.

"I was really hoping we could have gotten some action. I'm not asking for much, am I?"

There was a scream suddenly, then another. The team reacted as they went to check out what was going on. Many vehicles, armored trucks have parked in front of the shop. And the people that came from them, they were wearing masks. The way they entered the shop, forcefully, they have to be the White Fang. Ruby and Nora smiled widely, they will get some action after all. Jaune only smiled unsheathing his wooden sword, the others drew their weapons too. However, the red cloak reaper told Penny to stay here. Looks like she was worried that her new friend will get hurt. These guys are serious. More dangerous than the amateurs she fought at From Dust Till' Dawn. Well, she's not alone this time. They took the door leading to the stairs heading for the top and third floor. When they arrived it was already filled by those masked members as they were stealing dust crystals and the powder.

"Let's go RNJR!"

The White Fang members gasped seeing armed people. It wasn't the police but they still attacked. They were beaten immediately with Ruby's speed, Ren's weapon in gun mode, Nora's hammer and Jaune's new sharpened sword skills. The older woman from the news broadcast Ivory was there, she has already activated the alarm calling the police. They should be here in a matter of minutes. But it was good these children arrived so she went to the conclusion they must be Huntsmen and Huntresses in training. That was good, they can hold them off while the authorities are on their way. The masked faunus fired their rifles but they were all knocked out, along with those using swords. They made sure the dust will remain here. Once this floor was cleared, they went to the second one. Just like the third there were faunus members putting crystals and other dust in bags.

RNJR went for the attack, taking out their numbers. They were weak, it's like they had no fighting experience whatsoever. Or maybe, they were that good. They could hear sirens in the distance, it was the police. They will have backup if things go bad after all. Also they can take care of the masked faunus that were on the first floor. No civilians were harmed, so everything was good. Also Torchwick wasn't with this group since NWYB already took him in. The team made sure the dust that was secured will stay in the shop, just like in the third floor. Sounds of explosions were head, nearby. The group immediately went to the first floor to see what was going on. The first floor was cleared, the employees were all hiding at the commotion that was happening outside. Gun shots, and more explosions. The four gasped at the sight, it was a war zone, near the dust shop.

Police cars were destroyed while some were exchanging fire with the masked faunus. One was calling for reinforcements. But the tide turned as Penny arrived and she was beating the White Fang members bad. With some swords on her back. The orange haired girl was truly capable of defending herself. Now Ruby felt bad for not letting her fight. Just like she said, she's combat ready. The police was feeling relief. But more armored truck arrived with more faunus. The red cloak reaper ordered her team to aid them. Team RNJR joined Penny. A faunus wearing a different mask from the others gave an order as a group started firing rockets. Others had grenade launchers. Nora countered with her own grenades. Along with Penny swords and the others, they were getting outmatched. The same faunus with the mask saw more police reinforcements arriving, it wasn't looking good.

"Fall back!"

The faunus from the dust shop were leaving by the dozens. The ones who regained conscious. They were having covered fire by the others. Avoiding the police and RNJR. Penny didn't gave them the chance to get to their armored vehicles as she used her invisible threads. The blades have formed a circle as they started spinning rapidly. Releasing a green ray that hit all of the vehicles, destroying them. Now the White Fang didn't had a way to escape. It was fight or get beaten and arrested. The lieutenant ordered to fired everything they have. Now they were being bombarded by so much firepower. The team and the orange haired girl had to take cover with the police. This was obviously a tactic to give them enough time to get away. And it was working, as many masked faunus were running away. Ruby decided to make a move, not wanting them to escape.

"Nora, Penny! Break through their defenses!"

The Valkyrie fired a barraged of grenades, with the orange haired girl firing her green ray again. All of that was too much, the lieutenant ordered everyone to flee. He was so upset of running away from humans. Ruby took a look at the police, they were checking on the people in the dust shop. That was part of their job, so she, her team and Penny went after the beaten White Fang members. They had nowhere to go, this was their chance. RNJR and the orange haired girl spotted the faunus with the different mask. Looks like they lost the others but he stopped running facing them. They were all in a dark street where the lamps could barely shine their light. He was holding a chainsaw. So he was planning of fighting them on his own. The chainsaw was roaring as it was activated. The lieutenant was planning of cutting them all to tiny pieces and feed them to the dogs. Or maybe hand the little pieces over to his boss. Still, he knew he was in trouble after seeing what this group of humans can do.

"You will pay for this!" he knew his commander will be very upset for this failure.

"I don't think he's planning to give up without a fight" said Jaune.

"Guess we'll have to kick his butt and send him packing to the police" said Nora holding her hammer.

Just as the lieutenant was ready to fight, he was stopped. Turning to his superior. Team RNJR turned to see another faunus wearing black and a different mask. He had a sheathed sword on a sheath that looked like a rifle. Something wasn't right, it was strange why they were having a bad feeling about this guy.

"Who's that?" asked Ruby.

"Sir…." the lieutenant was shocked to see his superior" I. I'm sorry, the mission-"

"A failure. I know, I just got a call that the other mission at the docks was a failure too. Never let a human do a faunus job."

"This guy seems to be the one in charge" said the Arc.

"Go with the others" Adam kept his glance at the human bunch before him" I'll handle them."

The lieutenant hesitated but obeyed. He took off though he wanted to cut those human to pieces with his chainsaw. Penny made the first move attacking the faunus swordsman with her many blades. He completely blocked them. The orange haired girl went with her green ray. Firing it straight at him. Adam unsheathed his sword halfway as he was able to absorbed the powerful beam. This shocked her along with the team. That was the same blast that destroyed all those armored vehicles. Ruby followed firing the rifle feature and the masked commander did the same. Absorbing the dust rounds with his sword before sheathing it again. Ren fired Storm Flower's but they were absorbed too. Looks like this strategy wasn't happening. Even if they have the numbers. The red cloak reaper realized this guy was strong and must be the top dog in the White Fang. So while her sister and her team took on Torchwick they get to fight the boss of the faunus group.

"Because of you humans. You have ruined this whole operation. And not a single casualty. I will fix that."

"What's with this guy? He sounds like a psycho" said Nora.

"We better be careful" replied Ren.

Jaune was in thought while staring at the masked faunus in black. His movements it was nostalgic, similar.

"All right, RNJR. Looks like we have to get serious against this guy. We'll surround him and attacking him up close. Since long range isn't working" said the silver eyed petite.

Adam only grinned at her strategy. It wasn't that bad, it will work on any opponent. But not against someone like him. He was too experienced and skilled. These humans were obviously Huntsman and Huntresses in training. Most likely, they were from Beacon. They ruined everything and they needed to pay, with their lives. That woman will not be happy but he could care less. The White Fang commander will be more than happy to send these fools back to their school, in body bags. He blocked the girl with a scythe attacks and the male with twin guns that can switch into short blades. A swing from the hammer of a ginger head girl and the blades of the orange haired girl. Adam countered using his sheath firing at his enemies, they weren't expecting that. He kept on firing his weapon Blush while attacking with Wilt. They had to take a step back, seeing he was formidable.

"_His movements and attacks...They are so similar…." _the Arc stood in awe.

The blond sheathed his wooden sword. Knowing the disadvantage he had over an opponent using a real sword. But Hanzo taught him to always focus and keep a clear head. Jaune sheathed his weapon and took the chance that his teammates were far from his distance. Charging at the masked faunus seizing the opportunity for an opening. But he blocked it. Their weapons clashed as they kept on clashing, their bodies moving in perfect unison. This has shocked Adam, he quickly fired his rifle sheath as the blond was able to blocked it, created a dent on his wooden sword. Wooden sword, that was another thing that caught the faunus commander's attention. Staring at him it's like he was taking a glimpse at the past. The past he wanted to forget. He charged for a quick attack but ended up blocking long range fired from the other humans. Once more he used his sword to absorb the dust ammunition.

"This guy is annoying!" said Nora.

"Formidable is the right word" replied Ren.

"_I don't think we'll be able to beat him even with Penny helping us" _Ruby tightened her hold on Crescent Rose, she noticed her scroll is ringing, it was probably her sister, the worse time to be calling her, so she put the device on silent mode for now.

Looks like they will have to use another strategy to beat someone in his level. Penny used swords again but this time, the masked faunus dodged them. He countered firing his sheath rifle again. Everyone managed to avoid the fire while the commander stood silent, like he was in thought. But it was clear by now, as his one eye was on the blond human on the group.

"You?"

Jaune blinked seeing the masked faunus pointing his sword at him.

"Where did you learned to fight like that?"

"I've been wanting to ask you the same thing. Your fighting style…."

"It's the same" both finished in unison.

"_Do we have the same teacher?" _the Arc was shocked.

"Enough of this. You will all pay for interfering in my plans. With your lives."

"So scary."

"Don't let your guard down Nora, he's serious" warned Ren noticing his partner's sarcasm.

"Right. This guy is tougher than Torchwick. We'll have to fight harder than we have ever had before" Ruby reloaded the clip from dust round with a new one.

"I don't think we can win…." muttered the Arc.

"Watch out friends!" shouted Penny.

Adam went for the skill with his sheathed, he was planning to cut them all down in a single swift strike. But the attack didn't hit any of them. It collided with a wooden sword. Jaune and everyone else stood shocked. The weapon was ready to be cut down due to the huge difference of steel against wood. It was enough to protect them from the deadly attack, though. The faunus commander couldn't believe it. It was him, he was here in Vale. That will explained why that human can fight like him. The same man who taught him the way of the sword, taught this human too. His only eye stared at a very serious Hanzo. Behind those eyes were a mix of emotions. Anger, sorrow, regret, disappointment. The faunus swordsman growled, like he could care what the old man was thinking. However, his presence has made this fight difficult now. Even if he was using a wooden sword.

"Master!"

"So I was right" the masked commander grinned" you have taken another apprentice."

"Another?" asked Ruby.

"It is unfortunate we have to meet up like this. I wish it was under better circumstances."

"How you've been old man?"

"I'm not here to exchange pleasantries, Adam."

"They know each other" said Nora.

"Then he's…." Jaune paused realizing that this faunus before them, used to be his pupil.

"I knew if I keep an eye on the White Fang's trail, I will eventually run into you. It's been a while."

"I thought you said you're not here to exchange pleasantries."

"Tell me. Does Sienna Khan allowed you to steal dust? Did she allowed you to kidnapped people? Or better yet, did she allowed you to work along side a human like the wanted thief Roman Torchwick?"

"Like I care about him. He's only serving his purpose."

"I see…." Hanzo's eyes narrowed so his suspicions were true, Adam isn't taking orders from the High Leader of the White Fang, but someone else.

The big question is who.

"Are we going to resume the fighting?" asked Penny.

"No. The rest of you stay put. I'll handle him."

"Sorry, as much as I want to catch up I have other plans. Our fight will have to wait, master. But it was nice seeing you again after a long time."

"So he used to be his student" said Ren taken back by the revelation.

"If you think I'm going to let you escape after all the crimes you have committed. You are sadly mistaken."

"You want to fight me, with a wooden sword? I feel insulted. Besides, your sword is ready to break any minute from blocking my attack. You won't last."

The sword master glance at the wooden sword. It was true, there were cracks all over the curve blade. He won't be able to use it anymore. Maybe he should have used his true weapon knowing he was expecting to face Adam. He should have come more prepare for this encounter. Or probably deep down, he knew he wasn't ready to fight him yet.

"You're not fighting him alone" said Jaune.

"That's right, we will help you" followed Ruby while Ren, Nora and Penny nodded.

"Pathetic. I will never forget this."

Adam went to a batou stance as Jaune and Hanzo recognized it, immediately. Then the markings of his mask, his attire, his hair, his sword were all glowing red. They had no idea what he was doing except for the old sword master.

"GET BACK ALL OF YOU!"

He went to a blocking position as the masked commander unleashed a powerful black, red wave with rose petals. It hit the group head on as Hanzo groaned taking blocking it. His wooden sword was broken unable to take such force. But he realized Jaune has helped him blocked it too. His wooden sword was also broken. The rest of the attack destroyed the concrete of the street leaving a big crater. Everyone else was shocked at such a powerful attack. If they would have gotten directly hit by that, they wouldn't have made it. Aura and all. When they all composed themselves, Adam was gone. The faunus commander took the chance to escape while they let their guard down. Hanzo sighed after this, it will be very difficult to try and find him again.

"What was that?!" said a shocked Nora.

"That was Moonslice, Adam's semblance. He absorbs all kind of energy attacks send at him with his sword and sends it back twice as powerful. He must have absorbed a lot of energy to be able to perform such a deadly attack than usual."

"Penny's ray and my fire" said the red cloak reaper remembering how he took the attacks with his weapon, now that she think about his semblance was similar to Yang's.

"That was Adam Taurus, commander of the White Fang in the Vale branch. I've heard a lot about him back in Atlas. His group has committed a series of robberies and train jacking of dust cargo that is worth millions of lien. Just for that, he's most wanted in Solitas" said Penny.

"At least the White Fang didn't took any dust. And none of the people from the shop were hurt. I can't tell about the police though" said the Arc.

"Should we head back and check on them?" asked Ren.

"There's no need. Chief Brick has everything under control. His job is to clean up the mess the White Fang made, while you did the hard work."

"Master…." started the blond teen" about Adam…."

"I wasn't hiding this from you on purpose. It's a personal matter I don't like bringing. But yes, at one time Adam was my pupil. I trained him when he was very young. I thought teaching him the way of the sword will help him remove his hatred for the humans. How wrong I was. Though he progressed faster than you and got stronger. It was his hatred that fueled that strength. I warned him so many times not to rely on anger alone."

Ruby and everyone stood in deep thought. This was really personal for them to know. Guess Hanzo had a right not to bring it up. Jaune knew it will be for the best not say anything else. So he chose to stay silent. This was his teacher's way in attempting to move on from the past.

"I know you said it's not necessary to go back to the dust shop. But I think we should check things out just in case. Jaune, Penny and me we'll go. We won't be long."

Ren and Nora nodded while the petite's leader noticed her scroll ringing. Of course she couldn't hear it because she put it on silent mode when they were fighting Adam. She picked up the call while she was walking with Penny following her close by.

"Master, I'm sorry about the wooden sword."

"That's all right. It's just a sword for training. It's durability has always been questionable. It's only wood. It was expected it wasn't going to last against Adam's Moonslice."

The Arc nodded as he went to catch up to his partner and the orange haired girl left. There were a short silence between the older man and the two members of RNJR. Nora was looking at him, then back at her partner, then back and forth. Hanzo was feeling like having another drink that isn't tea. This trip to Sonus has really awaken his desire to consume alcoholic beverages. Pretty sure he was going to be visiting Junior later in the evening. Obviously the sword master has noticed the glances he was receiving from the two teens that were left behind.

"What is bothering you two? If there's something on your mind. I don't mind listening."

Ren cleared his throat but wouldn't speak. Until Nora hit him on the side.

"Come on, ask him already. We may never get another chance."

"What is it Ren? I don't bite."

"It's something that has been on my mind. Well, on our minds for a while. We thought about it and we think that we have seen you before. Have we met Hanzo?"

The older man only chuckled" I was starting to think you two weren't going to realize it. I was planning in telling you when I first saw you two. I suppose I'd forgot with training Jaune and doing work for Ozpin. I lost track of time. Your suspicions are correct Ren and Nora, we have met. Ten years ago to be precise, at Kuroyuri."

Their eyes widened in shock. So they have seen him from that village. Ren's home in Anima.

"You saw me one day when I came to the village. I was speaking to your parents. I was good friends with Li and An. I'm deeply sorry for your loss. It was a tragedy what became of Kuroyuri. I have many regrets in my life, one of them not being present when it got attacked by Grimm. So many innocent lives lost."

"It wasn't your fault. It was bound to happened sooner or later. Since we didn't had any Huntsmen or guards to protect the village from enemy attacks. My father was a regular hunter not a Huntsman. He never stood a chance" said the magenta eyed teen lowering his gaze.

"As for you Nora. I saw you under a bridge eating rotten fruit. I gave you fresh ones. I would have taken you under my wing if I wasn't so busy. I'm always traveling all over the four kingdoms. Apologies. Although I frequently visit Kuroyuri because I'm from Kuchinashi, the village isn't that far. Yet, I was powerless to do anything."

"You helped me more on that day than you can ever imagine. You gave me so much fruit, I was able to last for a week without getting hungry. Back then I have given up, I thought I was going to die" the Valkyrie removed a tear.

"Nevertheless, I am more than happy to see you two alive and well. Choosing to stay together and become stronger together. Then becoming a Huntsman and a Huntress. Now, you have two teammates who care a lot for you."

"Yeah, Jaune is always worrying about us. Just like Ruby, they're pretty cool" the ginger head smiled.

"They're great friends to be with. I'd say it's a good way to begin a brand new start" Ren smiled.

"Team RNJR. I have a feeling you'll become a very formidable team in the future. Your tough now, only time will tell" the older man chuckled.

* * *

Torchwick wasn't having a good day, he wasn't in a good mood either. The thief was so ticked off and angry. It was supposed to be another heist. Though they will be stealing huge amount of dust from the SDC shipment. It was still another heist. And it was ruined thanks to those kids. Red wasn't with them to his surprise. Meaning there are children who are as annoying as her. One of them was able to make two air ships crash as if she was controlling them. A semblance pretty much. Now, here he stood, handcuffed on the back of a police car. There was another patrol car in front of then one he was in. They'll be taking him to the station and locked him up before moving him to prison. The thief refused to go back to jail. Not a pleasant experience, especially the food and service. What's worse, they took his favorite hat and cane. Well the cane was understandable because it was a weapon, but the hat is harmless.

"Feeling comfy back there?" said one of the officers chuckling.

"As a matter of fact, yes. It's cramp. Not enough space for dear old me."

"Don't worry, we will fix that. You'll get a nice comfy warm cell with your name on it eventually. The ones in the station however, you won't like them. But the ones in Vale penitentiary are a five star hotel for a VIP like you. You will know, you've been there before" the sarcasm in his tone was that clear.

"_Five stars my butt" _the thief glared, remembering his experience in that prison.

A couple of fire ball has suddenly struck the patrol car on the front. Sending the vehicle on a wild turn before it crashed on the ground. The blood from inside the car was clear that the officers were dead. The others didn't got a chance to call for backup as their car got struck by the same fire ball. The vehicle was sent upside down. Torchwick barely survived that as he was now in a very uncomfortable position. If it was cramp before, now it was understatement. He was also upside down and he was having trouble trying to move. The sound of heels clicking caught his ears. As the sound of steps were getting closer. The thief had a pretty good guess who could it be. With such fearsome power and capable of attacking the police head on, with no regrets. The back door was melted as Torchwick had a glimpse of a pair of sexy legs with dark glassed heels. The dark red v-neck mini dress, of course it has to be HER.

"How disappointing Roman. To get captured by these low lives. I thought you were a professional" she was holding his cane.

"Hello, Cinder. Always a pleasure to see you" he hide his sarcasm as he was able to get out of the flipped car taking his weapon back.

"Should I be concern for your future performances in our plans?"

"It's those animals in the White Fang to blame. They barely put up a fight against those kids. I was able to hold on, against three of them. When they got beaten in one second. Working with them is a mistake. I told you so."

"Unfortunately, you will be continuing working with them. We need their cooperation" the woman formed a fire ball in her right hand.

"Great, you picked my cane but not my hat. I have you know that is a very expensive hat and my favorite too" now the thief was trying his best to searched the flipped vehicle for it.

"_Kids…."_ Cinder stood in thought_" they must be from Beacon. Ozpin is already getting himself involved. Not like it makes a difference. The plan will resume as scheduled."_

* * *

Hanzo never thought he would go back here again. The sword master was back at the Klub, seated in the bar while Junior was attending other customers. He just got here. That loud racket was really killing his poor old ears. Tonight was quite the evening. Seeing Adam again after almost six or seven years, he forgot. When he stared at his face even with his mask, he could see it. That expression was dark and cold, so different from the Adam he met at the frozen lands of Solitas. That young boy who was tormented soul by the hands of the cruel humans. A victim of cruelty and prejudice. After tonight, he has changed so much and not for the better sadly. His former apprentice, his pupil has taken a dark path there was no going back from. But at least things weren't so bad. He was able to helped the White Fang deserter Tucson to leave Sonus. Hopefully by now, he was reaching Vacuo shores.

Also the White Fang's dust heist were actually stopped by Team RNJR and NWYB. That was another good thing to celebrate about. His new pupil has come a long way holding out his own against his former pupil. Though he wasn't counting on telling Jaune like this. Under the circumstances of reuniting with the faunus swordsman. And he got away. Hanzo felt bad for not bringing his weapon. He would have been able to stop him. Either way, he has already sent a letter to Sienna Khan letting her know what's going on with her second in command. The tigress faunus wasn't fond of humans but she can make an exception when it comes to him. She will believe his word and do something about it. If Adam is removed from the faunus group it will be easier to hunt him down. Because the White Fang will join them in the search. Right now, he just wanted a drink and try to forget the past.

"Facing meeting you again" said the owner and bar keeper.

"Just give me something to drink."

"Again?"

"Is it part of your job to question your customers when they want to consume your beverages?"

"Not when it concerns me. Last time you came here you drank plenty of the strong stuff I have-"

The sword master shut Junior up handing him two hundred lien.

"The strong stuff?" he quickly took the money.

"If you'd be so kind."

The tall man went for his strongest drinks and poured some on a glass. Hanzo signaled him to leave the bottle with him. This made the bar keeper raised an eyebrow but he still obeyed.

"You must be having one shitty day."

"That sounds quite accurate. Though it's not so bad."

"This Huntsman job is killing you. Ever thought of retiring?"

"I'm old, but not that old. I can still take a few years."

"You won't last long if you keep drinking like that."

"I have one more thing to do before leaving Vale" he took another sip.

"You're leaving, you're that busy?"

"I suppose. I want to enjoy this drink. Because this will be the last time I will come here."

Junior raised another eyebrow.

"Let me be frank with you. As soon as I leave, grab your things and leave Vale too."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your life is in great danger. I can't be any more clear than that."

"Thanks for worrying old man. But look around you. Plenty of shady people come here, that's how I get information. It won't be the first time I will get in trouble, or some wacko will try to harm me. That's why I have Melanie and Miltia and I can also look after myself."

"You don't seem to understand your situation. If Adam finds out you've been helping me track the White Fang. He will come after you. After the loss he suffered tonight, he'll be out for blood. If you don't escape Vale, it will be yours."

"I'm not planning of going anywhere. I'm not closing my club just because the boss of the White Fang is in a bad mood."

"You don't know Adam like I do. He will do whatever it takes to find out where I got the information. Once he knows, it will be over. I'm warning you Junior, don't do it for me. Do it for them" the sword master gazed to the Malachite twins that were staring down at them from the second floor.

"I have everything under control. If the White Fang comes here, the cops will be here. I won't hesitate to call them. Let them be useful for once."

"And he will kill anyone just to get to you. Please Junior, you don't know what he's capable of. I've seen him and he's willing to spill so much blood without giving it a thought."

"I'll have the police to patrol this area, if it makes you feel happy. Vale's my home and this is my place. I have nowhere else to go. I'll be fine old man, don't worry so much."

Hanzo shook his head drinking his glass. Looks like he wasn't going to be able to convince him. He prays Adam doesn't find out. That's why it will be better to leave now. After tonight's defeat the faunus commander will have his men to scout the city. The sword master has gotten up and took the bottle.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

He left him five hundred lien on the counter" I'll be needing it."

"O-okay, I have more bottles of that brand. Just take care of yourselves old man."

"I'm not the one who needs to look after himself."

As he walked out from the bar, he gazed over at the twins. They were staring at him with curiosity. He only shook his head. If anything happens to Junior what will become of Melanie and Miltia. Two sisters they have nothing in this world except for the man who took them in, giving them a home and a purpose. The older man left the dance club without taking another sip on the bottle. Maybe he'll keep it for Qrow, if he shows up in Vale.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-This is officially the end of v1 of the story.**

**-I deleted the part when Ozpin reads Qrow message since he already knows that possible connection of Torchwick, the White Fang with one of Salem's pawns. **

**-I decided to make Cinder looked like a bad ass coming to Torchwick rescue. **

**I really did quite the difference than in canon. NWYB going to the docks with Sun and capturing Torchwick, RNJR meeting Adam and yes I made him strong as well as more sinister than in canon. I will not nerf him like RT did. And he will NOT die by Blake and Yang's hands I have plans for him. I refuse to turn him into a plot device to make Bumblebee canon, I will not waste his potential as a character. Adam is more focused on the White Fang's plans than thinking of Blake. And speaking of Blake in this story she's not his ex-****girlfriend but someone she used to look up to. I will keep it mentor/student thing. Obviously there won't be any Bumblebee and things will be so much different when I get to v3. **

**-Speaking of Blake and Adam issue#4 of RWBY DC comic is available online and oh noy. They just made Blake/Adam canon but he's not a psycho he's the complete opposite. They even showed him and Blake about to kiss and she's so innocent oblivious about the White Fang's plan. They made her more into a regular teenager than in canon. I hate to admit but I like this version of Blake. And Adam/Blake is more healthy compare to Bumblebee. Wonder what Miles and Kerry has to say about it lol. Though I still hate the ship. **

**-I say things are going to get interesting in v2 I already have the ideas gathered. As well as ideas for Jaune's new weapon thanks from the suggestions of Dark Serpent Cat. However ZonZus is still working on the design so it will take time. Also that I haven't written any more chapters for this story so I might take a break until ZonZus is done. **

**-Replying to reviews:**

***Roland's Blade- please don't remind me of that horrible hair cut. What makes me cringe is Miles's response to his haircut at NYCC. It was actually Nora who gave him that haircut as a sort of prank. Jesus Christ these people really don't take this series seriously. Still I am hoping for v7 to be good anything better than 5 and 6. And good luck in making your own spin off of RWBY let me know when you're done and share a link where will you upload a video I'll be the first to watch it.**

***MountainKing312- thank you and maybe she might survive or not. I'm still thinking about it. **

***Dragon lord Syed 101- his new hair style is terrible it's like a super saiyan hair cut with Naruto. It's like they want to make Jaune look like a shouned lead male. It's not working. Every time I will see him I will face palm. His hair should be longer to fit the cold weather not spiky. A youtuber known as "adelakal" who is very critical with RWBY made fun of his haircut laughing a lot during the whole video. I don't blame him. **

***Ultimate Kugga- yep Jaune met Adam and learned the truth. This will fuel him to train harder and become a better pupil than him. **

***ahsoei- when you think about it. The pacing in RWBY is fast too. Everything comes together that way. Sometimes it's slower but why waste so many episodes when you can make the right pacing? Unless you want to stall for time. I bet v7 will end with Salem arriving at Atlas with her flying monkey army. **

***cbustroyer- Penny was just expression her opinion according to what Atlas think. Of course she's not going to kill anyone since she's a Huntress. Not unless she gets orders from Ironwood. And Ruby already knows the White Fang is a dangerous group. **

***Spartan Ash- thank you for liking the story it will get better. **

***Haseo55- I am hoping v7 is good and they don't keep with the Bumblebee thing. Why can't it be like Renora? Why haven't seen any more hints between them but we KNOW the ship is canon, we know they're together. I am hoping they don't focus too much on BB. Just focus on the plot more and hoping the writing is better. **

***Gabriel443- gracias por todo el apoyo y espero lo mejor del volumen 7. Y si Journey to Redemption regresara el 2 de noviembre cuando empieze el nuevo volumen. **

**-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: A little too late


	10. A little too late

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it rightfully belongs to Rooster Teeth.

_Italics are thoughts _

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 10 A little too late

(Location: Tucson's Book Trade book store downtown Vale Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Hanzo has kept himself entertained for the past few days. He never imagined running a book store will be quite the task. Sure anyone would say it's boring it was no better than being in charge of the library of a school. At his age, it didn't bothered he like it very much. There were so many books he still hasn't read knowledge he was still unaware off. Tucson's collection really impressed him the faunus has gotten himself in the best. It was a shame not many saw the opportunity to come and buy his copies. They don't appreciate the joy that is reading. Young people these days would rather go to movies, arcades, fast food joints than spend a couple of minutes of their time to check these types of shop. The shop was opened for business and not a single customer has arrived yet. Well, it was still early in the morning but he knew this business would usually have slow days.

The old Huntsman has done everything from lining up all the books in categories, to sweep and polish everything. The place was more than ready for customers that is, if they do show up. Most importantly this was going according to plan. He was able to get Tucson to safety out of Vale. The puma faunus was now in Vacuo safe from any harm of the White Fang. Though he doubted Adam would send any of his men to go after him. More likely he will pay someone to take the man out. The commander hated traitors that will go against the cause of the group. How could have come to this from a peaceful group that strive for equality, to a terrorist one. Ghira should have never stepped down and let Sienna Khan take over, he must have lost hope in his dream. Whatever may be, the swordsman was expecting unwanted company. Today, tomorrow, any day he was that certain.

The samurai went to the back to get some fresh new books to put on the display window. If that will get anyone's attention not like he was expecting to earn money. Because it has been the same result for a couple of days. It made him wondered if Tucson was keeping the store standing with money he took from the White Fang. The faunus needed to do what's needed to be done in order to keep this charade. Make sure to convince the masses he was just a book shop owner than a fugitive from a terrorist group. His ears caught the sound of the jingle from the front door, customers. It has to be a miracle finally someone has come most likely it has to be elderly people. Not that he will complain, it was still a business after all. If he doesn't get any results then it will be unfortunate. Hanzo needed to get a lead on Adam before he leaves the kingdom. He has to go somewhere else in the coming days. So, he didn't had the luxury to stay here for too long.

As he went back to the counter of the shop his eyes were on the visitors and possible customers. There were two of them and they weren't old. Teenagers, a very rare sight. Checking them out that they were probably the same age as Jaune and his team. One was a girl with medium-brown skin and red eyes with mint green shoulder length hair with a straight fringe and bangs as well as two long locks on each side in the back. Her attire consist an intricate white top and an olive colored crop-top, on the back with white shorts decorated with a gold coin-plated belt with four gold chains draping around her back from two of the coins and what seems to be a green loincloth and brown heels. Hanzo noticed her weapons were sheathed on the back of her waist, a Huntress. Only Huntsmen and Huntresses can have their weapons in the open in case if there's an emergency.

The second person is a male with short silvery hair and eyes with a pale white complexion. Wearing a slate gray and black two-toned partial-zip jacket that covers his well built upper body, a single notched belt with a sash draped over it. Protecting his arms are a set of rerebraces vambraces. Long black pants with black shoes. This one didn't seemed to have a weapon like the brown skinned girl but he could tell he was also a Huntsman. At least, that's what it seems to be the case. In Hanzo's many years of experience he has learned to read people from a single glance and tell if they were shady or trustworthy. And these two, he had a bad feeling about them. Something was off and he didn't like it. His intuition told him that they could be related to Adam. Tucson's executioners. Or maybe it wasn't the White Fang commander at all and it was the doing of the person pulling his strings from behind the scenes.

"Welcome. If there's anything I can be of some assistance, please let me know" he gave them a cordial smile.

And he saw it, the expression the two teens gave to each other. It was of confusion like they weren't expecting to see him but someone else. His intuition could be right.

"This is Tucson's Book Trade?" asked the girl with mint green hair.

"Indeed. How can I help you?" he wasn't going to bother saying that silly motto the faunus came up with.

"Is Tucson here?"

That sure didn't take long looks like he was right. They were looking for the owner and it was clear as day why. These two are trouble they could be assassins paid by Adam or the mastermind himself. He doubted Roman Torchwick has anything to do with it. The thief was nothing more than a pawn in a game of chess and he was certain whoever helped him escape police custody must be said mastermind. Adam was the hardest one to control so whoever is in charge has to be strong to make the faunus agreed to help.

"I'm afraid he's unavailable. He's been feeling ill in the past couple of days I am taking over for him for the time being, until he's back at full health. My apologies."

"I see." She hide her tone of disappointment and anger but the swordsman noticed.

"Hey, where do you keep the comics?" asked the gray haired male.

"Left corner on the front."

"Thanks."

Hanzo kept a glance at the gray haired teen as he walked over to the comics section. At least he was keeping an appearance that he might be a potential customer and not someone who wants to kill the traitor book shop owner. The girl however, was doing a very poor job at hiding her intentions. Even now he could tell she wasn't happy with this turn of events. Questioning them wasn't a good idea. They will immediately suspect something is wrong. They could be aware by now with Tucson's absence. The old samurai couldn't risk it luckily he knows ways of getting information. And it doesn't include a hidden interrogation. He was waiting for the girl's reaction as she was now pretending looking around the books.

"See anything that has caught your interest?"

"Not yet, I will let you know."

"These are good. I like the art" the male smiled checking the comics.

"_My word young lady, you're not doing a good job. You should take a few lessons from your friend" _he had to chuckle in his head.

"Do you know when Tucson might come back?"

The gray haired teen gazed away from the comic staring at her. She just ignored him trying to keep a smile, so fake. Seriously he was starting to think she wasn't an assassin or even a mercenary. The male was better at it though.

"I said he wasn't feeling well. It's uncertain when he will get better. Do you have any business with him?" Hanzo knew he was risking it with the question.

"Well, not exactly we just-"

"We have seen enough" the male cut her off with a smile" you have a nice collection of comics too bad I'm not carrying enough lien."

"The shop will remain open until seven in the evening."

The girl was glaring at him and the older man took the chance at their exchange as he was able to take a quick shot with his scroll. The picture was perfect as he immediately put the device back in his pocket.

"We'll be on our way. Thanks for letting us know."

"On the contrary thank you. Come again soon."

As both teens left the shop Hanzo took his scroll again to see the picture. Those two are trouble all right. Even if he risked getting exposed. The male must have figured out the truth from his words. It didn't mattered, Tucson was long gone and safe from any danger. As for the picture he just took he send it before writing something on it.

**To Qrow: **

**See what you can find on these two. Text me immediately when you do. **

Hanzo sent the text and picture to the Branwen. His job here is done all he needed to do now is close the shop and be on his way. A sigh escaped his lips he will be missing his student Jaune. He has grown fond of him and his team. But a Huntsman's work is never done. Talking his weapon that was covered by a cloth he resumed with putting the close sing on the front door. Just as he negotiated with Tucson, the book shop will be sold and the lien will go to the faunus. The swordsman has no intention of keeping it.

* * *

"What do you think Mercury?" said the brown skinned girl as she and the gray haired male were walking the streets.

"It's not looking good. We might be a little too late. And you messed up Emerald, you were asking too many questions."

"I only wanted to know where Tucson is. I'd say he skipped town already."

"Yep, he must be in Vacuo by now. But don't beat yourself about it. It's not our problem it was Torchwick who screw up for letting that traitor get away. It's his fault not ours. Why should be the ones to clean up one of his messes?"

"I thought it would be better if we take care of it. We'll be doing Cinder a favor."

"Didn't she told us not to get our hands dirty while we're in Vale? I do remember her saying that."

"Aren't you curious why he left sooner than expected?"

"The guy knew the White Fang will be after him Em. Any traitor would have left the kingdom in a heartbeat.

"It's too convenient, something's up. It feels like someone warned him ahead."

"He must have his connections. It should be obvious someone snitched information."

Both stopped walking looking at each other at the sudden realization.

"You don't think…." started Emerald.

"That old man at the shop? Come on stop thinking too much you're being paranoid."

The girl rolled her eyes resuming walking with him. Great, they were returning to Cinder empty handed. But she still couldn't help but shake the feeling something was wrong. That older man must know something. Of course neither her or Mercury believed him when he said Tucson was feeling sicked. So he should be involved in the faunus leaving a whole lot sooner. Better tell the woman about their encounter with this man.

* * *

Ruby entered her team's dorm, they were still sleeping. It was a Saturday and it looks like they will be skipping breakfast because they were going to oversleep. It was okay, they've been hard at work so she can let it slide. Besides, this gave her time to continue working on her greatest creation yet. Jaune's new weapon the silver eyed leader couldn't contained her excitement it won't be long now. She came here to get some materials she left on her dresser before going back. The red cloak girl rolled her eyes hearing Nora's snoring and mumbling about pancakes. Once she had what she was looking for she silently left, softly closing the door behind her. The petite smiled was so wide as she walked the hallway. So close and it will be finish, she was looking forward to seeing her partner's reaction. Most importantly seeing that baby in action. This was going to be the best day ever.

"_Just a few more touches."_

* * *

Jaune, Ren and Nora were all feeling so much better after over sleeping. And now they were ready for some lunch. The cafeteria was always open seven days a week so they were lucky for being students of Beacon. Their leader wasn't here yet saying she needed to take care of something. The Arc just followed it up having a good idea it has to do with his new weapon. On the table next to their was NWYB eating their lunch. The Valkyrie was currently throwing white grapes at Yang as she was taking them right in her mouth. If she wasn't eating, she would be doing something to kill her boredom that's Nora for you. The blond stood in thought as he paused on his eating. His wooden sword was gone meaning he won't get any more training until he gets a weapon. There was also the issue that Hanzo wasn't in Vale. He mentally sighed hard to believe he was missing his training sessions.

"_**You're leaving?" **_

_**Jaune was shocked at what he just heard. Here he was hoping he will get more training done. He's been wanting to get in top shape since the Vytal Festival will be arriving soon. Also he's been kind of down after his wooden sword got destroyed. Maybe Hanzo will give him a new one and resumed where they left off. But now, he gets this piece of news. Wasn't expecting it, sure took him by surprised. It was the reason why the older swordsman has called him to the city instead of their usual spot. The city was never the place for training, his teacher would chose outside of the border. Where Grimm will be use as target practice to sharpen his skills. That won't be happening now. He sighed accidentally but it was clearly noticed by the older man. **_

"_**I have business to attend at Vacuo. I will be gone for a couple of weeks, perhaps more." **_

"_**Okay. Can you at least give me a new sword?" **_

"_**Unfortunately I don't have another wooden sword. You will have to wait until Ruby's done with your weapon." **_

"_**So I can't get any training then?" **_

"_**You can still practice the beginner course. Meditation, drinking tea and your katas. You don't need a sword to practice those. And also don't forget the naginata training you still have the long stick I gave you?" **_

**_"Yeah I really need to practice that more. _I will do my best. Please be careful." **

"_**You can always enjoy the free time to attend your studies. You can't leave your education behind." **_

"_**I know, my teammates keep me updated. So I get reminded to study for any tests." **_

"_**True teammates always help out each other." **_

_**Jaune wanted to ask him the reason he was leaving for Vacuo. Did it had something to do with Adam or, something different. He wasn't just his teacher but a veteran Huntsman. So he still has to do his duties as one traveling around and doing missions. His teacher put a hand on his shoulder giving him a warm smile. Which it was weird, Hanzo didn't smile often unless he will have a good reason for it. The Arc felt his expression and the smile as a sign of honesty. Most importantly, of trust. **_

"_**I'll return before you even know it." **_

"_**What about...The White Fang?" he hated bringing the faunus group due that it's commander used to be his apprentice. **_

"_**I doubt they will try anything, now that the Atlas military has arrived in Vale. With General Ironwood here they will most likely remain in hiding" that's what he thought anyway but it was hard to tell because he still didn't know about the mastermind behind them and Roman Torchwick. **_

_**That was sure true as the blond gave a nod" I'll keep on studying and training with my teammates for the Vytal Festival. I hope you get on time to see us win the tournament." **_

_**"So confident? That's good but don't get too overconfident. Remember overconfidence and arrogance are balance on the same scale. Just do your best and remember the training.****"**_

_**"You will arrive on time right?" **_

_**"I promise. You have my word."**_

"_He gave me his word he will be here for the Festival, nothing to worry about. I'm used of having him around it's hard not to see him." _

His thoughts were interrupted as Ruby finally made it to their table setting a big book. The title read" Best Day Ever Activities!". It made him smiled his partner and leader has already made plans for the coming semester. She has been so happy ever since they became a team. Then the idea of making him a weapon, meeting Penny and beating up Torchwick and the White Fang. Jaune decided not to bring Penny or the silver eyed girl might get down. They haven't seen or heard anything about her since the fight at the docks. She just vanished hopefully, she was all right.

"Friends and partners! Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

And the three members of the team had their full attention. Somehow, this was going to be good.

"A dream that one day, the four of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun, anyone has ever had, ever!"

"I like that" replied Jaune.

"Me too" followed Ren.

"I hope we get to go somewhere cool like...That carnival that will be opening soon we are so have to go there!" said the hyped Nora.

"Already had it here" the silver eyed leader smiled touching the big book" there's everything, all sorts of fun with the point of kicking out the semester with a bang!"

"Well, I like to start my semester with a-"

"I don't want to hear it! This has nothing to do with you" she stopped her older sister from finishing the pun.

"That's mean sis."

"We've been through a lot these past two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But classes start up on Monday."

"Booo!" the Valkyrie obviously didn't like the idea.

"Which is why I have taken the time to schedule of series of wonderful events for us today."

"Wonder events?" spoke Weiss from the next table" like sleeping in and skipping breakfast."

"Give us a break ice queen it's a Saturday there are no classes and also, we've been busting our butts studying and training for the Vytal Festival. I think we deserve to oversleep for once" said the ginger head.

"We were tired" followed the Arc.

"And I approved as team leader because it's true. That's why I choose for us to spend a lot of fun between today and tomorrow for compensation of our hard work. No ifs or buts."

"That's a great idea hey how come we haven't thought about that?" said Yang turning to her teammates.

Weiss didn't had a clue, neither did Blake as she kept on taking notes from their last class. As for Pyrrha she just gave a nervous smile honestly she didn't know of any activities to come up with. She might exceed in combat but she was clueless when it comes to thinking outside of the box. Just like RNJR they have been studying and training for the upcoming tournament. The blond brawler sweat dropped at their reactions.

"Seriously you guys are freaking boring. Is my little sister the only one who knows how to have fun? And she's supposed to be socially awkward."

"She has a point" said Ren.

"Along with Jaune" followed Nora.

"I'm...I've been thinking about it but I just don't know. Maybe hang out with you guys" smiled the red head.

"That doesn't sound bad" Ruby stood in thought, though she wanted to spend more time with her team.

"Then it's decided. We'll go with whatever you have in that activity book after lunch."

"Might as well go with flow" said the heiress.

"Guess it won't hurt to go out and enjoy the weekend" replied Blake.

"Finally, this team is starting to talk some sense" the blond brawler was relief.

"So, what's the first thing on the list leader" the Valkyrie at the red cloak girl.

The petite has given a smirk getting close to her teammates whispering something. Nora's eyes widened as she smile in approval. Ren shook his head but he still smiled and so did Jaune. Looks like they agreed with their leader. The Valkyrie checked their trays,, turns out she did ordered a banana cream pie for dessert. Perfect this was going to be awesome. She turned to NWYB's table, they were talking not paying attention to them. This was their chance to strike. And suddenly it was Ruby who did the honors, taking the pie from her friend's hand and throwing it hitting the Schnee heiress right in her face. The opposite team gasped in shock while Nora was the first to laughed. Jaune and Ren sweat dropped, what has their leader gotten themselves into. The silver eyed girl got on the top of the table facing NWYB.

"First thing of activities, a food fight!"

The heiress removed the banana cream pie from her face glaring at the RNJR leader. Oh, it was on if she wanted a food fight she will get it. Glancing at her partner and leader she wanted this. It wasn't long until the rest of the cafeteria reacted starting to throw food. In seconds food was flying in all directions. The fight was wild as so many students got covered in all kinds of fruits and vegetables. Just like that, the cafeteria has turned into a battlefield. Both teams were also throwing any kind of food they can get their hands on. Their battle was fiercer as it was a real one where their lives are on the line. The other students stopped and ended up leaving in panic until they were alone. Both teams have set the tables as it was fortress as they were in a face off. RNJR on the left side, NWYB on the right. This was just the beginning of their bout as they stared into their opponent's eyes.

Neither teams were aware that Sun and his blue haired partner were present watching the whole thing. The monkey faunus was all smiles so excited a food fight in the cafeteria it was a classic.

"Hahahahah! I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"You guys are all going down!" said Yang as the rest of her teammates were ready to resume the fight.

"Justice will be swift, justice will be painful, it will be delicious!" cried the red cloak leader.

**(Music: "Time to say Goodbye" from the RWBY volume 2 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams) **

Ruby gave the call ordering her team to take on each member of NWYB. Nora will fight Yang, heavy hitter versus heavy hitter, Ren will fight Blake, Jaune will fight Weiss and she will take care of Pyrrha. It was just a fun match but it can still be consider training. They have taken any near by food to use as a weapon. Blake used two pair of long bread, Weiss a swordfish not knowing where she got that, Yang two turkeys as gauntlet, Ren two broccoli sticks, Nora grabbed one of the poles from the roof and stabbed a melon creating the perfect makeshift of a hammer. Jaune didn't know what to do, not a single food resembles a sword so he will have to stick with anything available. The same with his partner as she grabbed a steel tray. Things got complicated as the red head leader has taken some bread going to the front lines. Looks like the reaper will have to face her sooner than she thought.

Ren and Blake were fighting, the same with Nora and Yang. Jaune suggested to Ruby to use the buffet table to their advantage since they didn't had any food that can be use to represent their weapons. Both ran ran off as Weiss and Pyrrha were a little taken back by such action. Still they won't make a mistake knowing underestimating their opponents could lead to defeat. The red head gave the order to her other teammates to keep fighting the other members of RNJR as she and her partner went after them. The Schnee heiress used her semblance casting glyphs to get ahead ready to attack the red cloak girl. The Arc came to her rescue using a tray to blocked the swordfish. The NWYB leader looked around seeing the bending machines an idea just popped in her head. With her semblance she ripped the large lids releasing dozens of soda cans. Once more using her polarity she unleashed a barrage of cans at the two.

Ruby used her semblance to get her partner to safety as both were behind the buffet table taking cover. The red head used her semblance again to lift the tables, not good. Weiss jumped to the other side as she clashed with the silver eyed girl. The blond used a tray to fend off her attacks before the reaper took a pie and threw it on her face. Unfortunately Pyrrha didn't saw her partner that had her face covered in pie and got hit by the soda cans knocking her out. The red head gasped but she kept on going, Jaune got in front of his partner using the tray to block any cans he could. But they were too many that he got caught and hit as he was knocked out. NWYB's was shocked seeing the Arc down, stopping her semblance in the process. This gave Ruby the chance to take the leader down as she ate a banana and threw the peel right in front of the red head. She went to check on the blond and that was her downfall slipping on the peel.

That was one down and one down from her team. The red cloak girl went to check on the others. It wasn't looking good for Ren as he was getting outmatched by Blake. The cat faunus has proven that she was more agile than him. The magenta eyed teen was send flying as he got KO'ed. Nora and Yang were still butting heads water melon hammer against turkey gauntlets. Showing that both girls were in the same level of strength. Then the tables were turned for the blond brawler as the Valkyrie hit her hard enough to send her flying and destroying the roof. She was sent sky high. The reaper smiled, another one downed leading only Blake while she and the ginger head were still standing. Ruby will be definitely writing about this food fight on her best day activities ever book. Blake was smart as she changed weapons through some sausages as a whip and took the water melon hammer away from her teammate's hands.

Using the sausage whip wrapping it in one of Nora's leg as the raven haired threw her on the other side, crashing with food and tables. Ruby glared she was the last one standing as well as the faunus guess this will be a stand off to declare the winner. Blake had her sights on the red cloak leader, this will decisive one. She kept holding the sausage as the reaper wasn't planning on losing. She used her semblance going fast like the wind with the trails of rose petals following, the force dragged Pyrrha and Weiss's body along with all the food forming a tornado. The faunus was shocked as she got caught in it, there was nothing she could do. They were slammed to the wall as the match was over declaring RNJR the winner. Ruby cheered loudly how long she's been wanting to participate in a food fight. That was one thing checked out of their best activities book. Too bad the cafeteria looked like a war zone wasteland.

**(Music end)**

"I love these guys."

Sun turned to Neptune who was covered in what seemed grape juice or soda. The double doors opened revealing a not so happy Goodwitch arrived using her abilities to rewind the whole place. Placing all the tables and chairs back where they were it was done quickly.

"Children please, do not play with your food."

Even with the warning the two teams didn't listened. Sure they were beat and covered in food but they were actually laughing. Yang finally returned hitting the ground and she laughed too. Has to be the craziest fight she has ever been to, the others were feeling the same way. Oh yeah, this was something they needed to do. Too bad nobody recorded it. Ozpin arrived shortly looking amused but he changed his expression as he needed to set an example being the headmaster.

"Let it go" he touched the blond teacher's shoulder.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world" the woman gave a sigh.

"And they will be. But right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role they will have forever."

The headmaster walked out while the teens were still laughing. Ozpin might have let this incident slide but not Goodwitch. She adjusted her glasses as she marched straight right at RNJR and NWYB. The two teams turned to see the teacher glaring at them. If she was upset it will be an understatement boy she was probably glaring holes in their heads. Ruby stood with a smile on her face, of course she was nervous while fidgeting. The food fight was her idea after all.

"Professor Goodwitch heh...We were just...Having a little fun…."

She kept glaring at them making everyone nervous.

"It was just a joke. You see this…." she started gazing everywhere before Jaune gave her the activities book that was covered in food.

"We had this idea of making great extracurricular activities as a team and we even invited NWYB too. I have wrote so many for this weekend before classes start…."

Yang couldn't helped but laughed at the extracurricular part.

"….."

"Heh heh...Are we in trouble?"

"…."

* * *

It would have been a miracle if Goodiwitch would pretend she never saw the mess the students made with the school cafeteria. Unfortunately, that didn't happened. The teacher was very strict and by the book someone who will follow rules no matter what. So she gave team RNJR and NWYB for the rest of the weekend. Both teams were now in the library though it was another miracle the teacher didn't gave them a whole week or more. Ozpin must have sweet talked her to go easy on them at least, that's what they think. Members of NWYB were reading while others were playing games on their scrolls. The opposite team were playing a board game Ruby brought. Yang recognized the game it's a strategic game where four players choose to be one of the four kingdoms in an attempt to conquer Remnant. Pretty fun but it will be a pain if you don't how it works.

So she was playing games on her scroll while her little sister gets to play the board game with her teammates. It should be obvious they are her team. The blond brawler will have to tell her she would want to play later or maybe in the next round. She didn't care if she got detention the food fight was awesome and a great idea. From the look of things Nora was the one dominating the game while the rest sweat dropped. The Valkyrie was being merciless as Vacuo was reigning supreme over the other kingdoms. Ren sighed and he has pretty much given up as almost all of his forces were wiped out, Jaune had half of his forces and he was trying to make a comeback. Ruby was doing her best to come up with a strategy so Atlas can prevail because Vale and Mistral are in big trouble. Weiss wasn't happy as they were making a lot of noise, forgetting where they are. Just when she thought she could get some studying done.

Blake on the other hand, was in deep thought. The raven haired girl was holding a book but her mind was pretty sure somewhere else. It was noticed by her teammates and they had a strong guess it has to do with the White Fang. They were able to stopped Roman Torhcwick and any White Fang members helping him during the docks. But they found out the thief has been rescued by a mysterious person on his way to the police station. The cat faunus knew Adam couldn't have been that person making her think that there could be someone else involved, a third party.

"You might as well surrender to the queen of the castle. I have this game won" grinned Nora.

"I...I give up. I declare my kingdom to surrender to the might of Vacuo" said Ren.

"Ha, that's one down. No more Mistral. What about you Jaune?"

"I just can't surrender Vale. I have a responsibility to the people."

"Then you can sit back and watch as I crush your kingdom" the Valkyrie kept her grin.

"Oh boy, I might throw in the towel" muttered the Arc.

"Not so fast, it's my turn" Ruby was determined checking her cards.

"_Usually Yang is the one who wins the game now it's Nora. What can I do neither me or Jaune doesn't stand a chance against her army." _

"I give up" said the blond" sorry but my hand is horrible and I won't last another turn."

"Down goes Vale. Looks like Atlas is all that remains from me conquering Remnant."

"I'm not giving up!"

"You tell her sis" replied the blond brawler.

"Excuse me may I have to remind you we are in a library? Silence please" scolded Weiss.

"Sup' losers" Sun smiled at the group.

"Right I forgot that you're an actual leader of your own team" said the heiress.

"Guys, I want you all to meet my partner Neptune" he pointed to the blue haired teen next to him.

"So, libraries are supposed to be for reading last I checked" said Neptune.

"I make it whatever it is. I'm playing games on my scroll trying to beat my old record and others around Remnant" said Yang

The blue haired teen's eyes widened as he walked over to the blond brawler. Weiss frowned because she thought he was cure but instead his attention was on Yang.

"Is that Honkai Impact 3? I love that game, I have it on my scroll too."

"Cool. Don't mind having you as my pal so we can beat Honkai together."

"Your captain level is 70, mine's only 64. And wow you have so many Valkyries."

"Patience is the key, collecting fragments is a real pain. I just made sure to have lots of crystals. My favorite is Fu Hua she's the one who uses her fists and kicks I'm a pro with her."

"Mine's Durandal she's the strongest of the Valkyries. By the way I'm from Haven."

"Patch" replied the brawler.

"What about me?" Nora got annoyed mentioning her last name.

"They're talking about the game. The fighters are known as Valkyries" replied Ren of course he knew about Honkai Impact 3.

"That can be so confusing" said the ginger head.

Neptune and Yang were hooked as the blue haired teen took his scroll showing the brawler his account and progress. Weiss decided to ignore them acting like a couple of geeks because of some silly game. Blake kept on reading while Pyrrha and Weiss were talking to Sun. Ren and Jaune joined them shortly while Nora and Ruby were still in their match.

* * *

Team RNJR were walking the hallways heading back to their dorm. Nora was feeling so happy because she won the strategic board game giving quite the defeat to their leader. Ruby was pouting expecting she will finally win for once instead of her older sister. She was good at the game but not as good as Yang and apparently, not as good as the Valkyrie. As for NWYB they decided to stay at the library even when they have completed the hours from their detention. On the way they saw three people wearing a black uniform, two females wearing checkered skirts with white socks and black shoes the third was a male. The team have never seen them before but it was obvious because they were wearing the uniform from Haven Academy. The one with the ashen black hair and amber eyes seemed to be older than the other two. While the other had dark skin with short minty green and the male had gray hair.

"You guys are new students?" asked the red cloak leader.

"Yes, visiting from Haven" replied the amber eyed woman.

"You must be here for the Festival" said Ren.

"Don't exchange students have their own dorms?" followed Jaune.

"Yeah I think it's east from here" replied Nora.

"Thanks, we were getting a little lost" said the dark skinned girl.

"Later" followed the gray haired male.

"Maybe we'll see you around" smiled the ashen black haired woman.

"Welcome to Beacon!" said the red cloak petite.

The three left leaving the team on their own in the hallway. They stood in thought for a while until they were gone taking the left side.

"Okay…." Ruby muttered.

"Didn't they look…." paused the Arc.

"Weird? I'll say" replied the Valkyrie.

"The one with black hair, doesn't she seem a little older for a student?" said the magenta eyed teen.

"She probably failed once or twice" the silver eyed girl came to conclusion.

* * *

Ruby smiled gazing at Jaune who was looking at some of his notes from class. Guess he was preparing him for the coming classes. While Ren and Nora were playing on their scrolls the Valkyrie's favorite MMO game. She will give it a shot but first there was something very important she needed to do. The petite finally made the finishing touches on her latest creation and she couldn't wait for her partner's reaction when he sees it. Minding her business she went to below the bunk bed of her blond partner making sure not to get his attention. Right where she put it, oh wait she forgot to cover it. It's supposed to be a surprise and she couldn't just show him the damn thing just like that it has to be special. And he was right there how will she pull this off without him seeing it.

"Jaune?"

"Hm?" the blond looked away from a book staring at his partner and leader.

"Can you...turn around for a moment?"

"What for?"

"Just do it" she pouted why is he arguing with his leader.

"You're finally done with his weapon?" Nora looked away from her scroll to her two teammates.

"We figure that was the case. We've seen you carrying things as you left the dorm many times" said Ren.

"It's supposed to be a secret" she pouted again.

"You're going to give it to me? Okay, I'll turn around" the Arc left the bed turning his back to the petite.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Close your eyes, turn around, face me and lift your arms."

The blond sweat dropped, so what was the point of him turning around in the first place. But he won't argue obeying his leader he turned back to her with eyes close and his arms lifted. Ruby smiled as she didn't said a word, she kept him waiting long enough. Jaune felt something long on his hands of course he knew it was his new sword a katana due to his training with Hanzo. It was a little heavy Was he touching the sheath, it was solid like it was made of metal. Now he really wanted to see it because he was dying to see his new weapon. The petite leader finally told him to open his eyes. Blue eyes widened staring at the weapon at first he was in shock, then in awe. The metal sheath was a dark gray there was a mechanism around the part where the handle of the sword is. And speaking of the sword it was indeed a katana, the handle was colored white with gold lining on the borders. The Arc was amazed by the sight his hands even trembled from the excitement.

He finally unsheathed the blade, blue eyes widened again and once more he was in awe. The blade was colored silver and it was bit of a curve just like the usual katanas. It wasn't light but it was perfect in his hand. Ren and Nora were staring at him yep, he likes it while Ruby was anxiously waiting his response to her masterpiece. Seriously in her opinion she deserves a pat in the back for a job well done. She spent hours, days and weeks making this baby. A lot of sweat, hard work and effort were put to make this exceptional weapon. Yet, the blond was still silent staring at the sword with an awe expression. Pretty much he was speechless, not knowing what to say. His brain was failing in processing any information so he can put into words. The fact hit him, this was made by a fifteen year old girl that got skipped two years to become a Huntress in training.

"So, what do you think? Don't keep me in suspense" she was pouting.

"Yeah tell us already" said Nora.

"It looks amazing" followed Ren.

"I….." again the blond was speechless.

"Do you like it because I'm not taking no for an answer?"

"Jaune?" spoke the Valkyrie he looked like he was lost in thought.

"This is...I have no idea what to think. You really made this?"

"Yep. I consider it a great achievement in my life. But just tell me already, what do you think?"

"It's unbelievable, it's great no it's beyond great. Outstanding one of a kind. Holy crap Ruby I knew you were amazing but this wow, this takes it to another level."

"I'm awesome I know it" she smiled as her cheeks got red.

"I just know master will love it wait till he sees it" the Arc was smiling losing himself at the sight of the katana.

"Glad you like it but there's still more."

"Is it a gun?" that his obvious guess.

The red cloak girl giggled as she took the weapon from his hands along with the sheath.

"Watch closely."

She pressed a button on the mechanism changing form, she put the sword backwards. The handle first with the blade facing the opposite direction. Pressing another button the sheath has increased in length. Eyes widened from the three as they witnessed the katana turning into a different weapon. It resembles a spear but Jaune knew exactly what it was as he was shocked.

"No way...It's also a naginata?"

"Right. I read one of those samurai books from the library. The katana isn't the only weapons they used, they also use the naginata."

"You didn't tell us about that Ren" said Nora turning to her partner.

"I didn't know" true his father never told him about it.

"That's true. Master has also taught me to use one though, I really need to practice my katas with it more. He gave me a longer wood which I kinda lost it during one of my training sessions heh heh. I'm not as good with a naginata but anyway this is so amazing Ruby."

"Now you will be able to. But wait, there's more!"

"More?" then the Arc smiled" is it also a gun?"

"How did you know?" she pretended to be shocked.

The silver eyed leader was so excited holding the naginata reaching for the end of the handle. Jaune was smiling not just at the weapon but as his partner. She was probably happy for the whole team showing off her new creation. The petite was pointing to a button.

"Here's the trigger. It fires mini homing mines that will lock on to the enemy, then after a few seconds boom!"

"Homing mini mines?" that was a complete new one for the Arc.

"That sounds awesome, let's see it!"

"We don't want to destroy our dorm" reminded Ren to his partner and childhood friend.

"Do they just explode into contact?" asked the blond.

"No, they stick on the enemy like glue. You can also program the mines to the desire time limit to detonate."

"Wow" that's all he could say.

"You can practice on your own later. Don't forget you have to practice with the naginata, don't want Hanzo to get upset."

"Never. Ruby all of this is…." he suddenly paused.

The rest of the team noticed that he was tearing up. The tears fell feeling so happy. To think someone will go this far just to make him a weapon just for him. These are his friends, who stood by his side even when he told them the truth. They have accepted him with his flaws.

"What's wrong, you okay?" Ruby suddenly got worried.

"I'm-Okay, I'm just overjoy that you were willing to do all of this just for me that's all."

"I volunteered silly remember?"

"No, you kept saying it's a secret or a surprise but it sounds the same" Nora smirked.

"No teasing!" the red cloak girl blushed.

"Either way, I'm sure Jaune was still surprised even if he was expecting a katana" smiled Ren.

"I knew it will have to be a gun but I wasn't expecting to turn into a naginata too. Anyway, I'm more than grateful Ruby. You have no idea how much this means to me" he dried his tears.

"No biggie, just make sure to look after it. Clean it, polish it and give it maintenance. It's also a Huntsman duty that his weapon is working properly."

"Will do leader!" the blond gave a salute.

"Don't forget to give it a name. Now if you'll excuse me I got the munchies. Cookies and milk are calling me!" she gave him the weapon before using her semblance to leave the dorm in a blink of an eye.

Jaune smiled still staring at the weapon then he got bombarded with questions from Nora. Obviously he wasn't listening because he was still in awe at the sight. Ren went after his partner trying to calm her down before she gives the Arc a heart attack. The blond was suddenly in deep thought looking at his weapon. It's appearance and the fact that it fire homing mines, it all sounded expensive. Just how much did Ruby spent in making this. Everything screamed expensive as hell maybe enough to drain anyone of his wallet. Sure he was thrilled but the idea of lien spending was worrying him. Asking the girl herself, he doubted she won't say anything. And he doubted she told anything to their teammates when it comes to the cost. Does someone besides her knows. For now he will enjoy his new weapon as a reminder to practice his naginata katas in the coming days.

* * *

It was just another night at the Klub it will always get crowded on a weekend. Junior has taken over the bar area serving plenty of drinks. Nothing to complain about more customers equals more money. The dance music blasted the whole area as they were all moving their bodies to the rhythm. The DJ wearing a bear costume was lit putting all kinds of remixes. Best part no one has acted like an asshole yet. Usually Melanie and Miltia will be kicking someone out by now. But it was actually going pretty good. The man didn't know if he should be glad or worried. Sometimes good thins happen before they turn for the worse, or so they say. Business was being very good so why was he troubled more like nervous. He saw the twins staring at him as if they could read his mind. The owner just waved his hand as a way to tell them that it was all good. Everything was all right, another great night in his joint.

"_Damn it, I'm being too paranoid. Just take a freaking breather." _

Maybe he was feeling this way because of Hanzo's words. But it wasn't the first time Junior will face danger or his life will be at risk. Sure, he knew his other job can put him in so much trouble. It was profitable because he was earning more money than usual providing all sorts of gossip and intel. So he will resume with what he does best, running his place and tell any important information to those that are willing to pay for it. Then his chest tightened as he got such a horrible feeling making him stopped at what he was doing. The front doors of the Klub has suddenly opened catching his attention. Eyes widened as he saw groups of men wearing masks and a very familiar uniform. The White Fang they have entered with rifles as the music stopped and the people started panicking. It has to be when everything was going so smoothly in his business, he cursed his luck.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

The man with the chainsaw shouted the people were all trembling seeing so many weapons. Junior's men and the Malachite twins immediately reacted but the man himself told them to stop and be on stand by. One wrong move and there will be a blood bath. Too many innocent people are involve and he didn't wanted things to get ugly. He remained calm, he has already sounded the silent alarm it won't be long before the police gets here. Fucking faunus think they can just barged in here and threaten his customers. Leaving the bar with arms raised the owner went to the faunus with chainsaw who seems like he was in charge. Could this be the Adam Taurus Hanzo spoke.

"Look pal, I'm sure we can come to an understanding no need to point weapons. Whatever the reason you're here. I doubt you and your buddies would like some liquor."

"Keep quiet!"

The faunus punched his face sending him to the ground. Okay, maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. This is the White Fang so he should be more directive when it comes to the group's beliefs.

"Just to let you know, we don't hate faunus. Everyone is treated equal here."

"Equal?"

A new figured arrived to the Klub his outfit different than the others colored in black. This gave Junior the idea that this guy has to be the top dog of the group.

"Such a word doesn't exist between our species. Nothing but a dream to keep our kind at ease, while faunus are being torture and killed elsewhere."

"Let me guess, you're Adam right?"

"Very perceptive of you. Makes me wonder how your learned of me."

"A hunch that's all. Why are you here? From what I've heard on the news your group is only been interested in dust lately. Guess what, this isn't a dust shop. I'd say you go the wrong place bud. No need to form a scandal. If you go now it will all be fine. We can pretend nothing happen and the party can resume."

"We're not here for dust. Our business tonight is a different one" said Adam in a cold tone.

"Is it money you want? I have a safe filled with lien it's all yours, if you take your men and go now" he needed to kill time until the cops arrive.

"Are you Hei Xiong?" asked the commander.

"That's me. Everyone calls me Junior."

Adam kept walking towards him, he was so intimidating. Behind his mask his eye was filled with anger. Yet, the owner of the Klub stood with a strong front those damn cops better show up already.

"If there's one thing I can't stand more than a human is a human snitch."

"Excuse me?"

"Drop the act. I know you've been snitching on anyone things that you shouldn't be saying. All for a small fee. You will do anything for money, even sell your soul. You're nothing but scum sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"I own this place, I serve drinks, I provide music, I provide a good time for my customers. I have no idea what you're talking about, you must have the wrong-"

Junior stopped as Adam has unsheathed his sword Blush pointed it right at his neck at impressive speed. Melanie, Miltia and his men reacted while the people present in the Klub were ready to die from panic.

"I hate liars even more. Just admit it. I know you're the one who told my former master where to find one of my hideouts where we were keeping those human prisoners, I bet you also told him where to find the traitor Tucson. Opening your big mouth is going to cost you."

_"Master? Is he talking about Hanzo? Old man never told me." _

"Sir! The police is here!"

"Blow them all out!"

Members have taken rocket launchers at the four patrol cars that have recently arrived. They didn't got the chance as the faunus fired the weapons destroying all of the vehicles killing the officers inside. The people panicked as the other members kept pointing their weapons. Junior glared so much for relying on the law, he could sure use blondy right about now.

"Next you're going to tell me you didn't called the cops on us."

"All right, you made your point. It's me you want. Take me but leave everyone else alone, they have nothing to do with this."

"Junior don't!" shouted Melanie.

"For a snitch, you can be noble. But sorry no deal. You see Junior there are consequences for snitching. Your actions are going to cost you dearly...With blood."

The man couldn't keep his cool anymore as his bad feeling grew worse. There was no turning back this bastard was willing to do anything, he's insane.

"KILL THEM ALL!"

The people screamed as the faunus were firing their weapons along with Junior's men. There were faunus among the crowd but the commander didn't care. If they're not with him they're against him.

"LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!"

Junior ran off telling his men to do whatever it takes to protect the people. They were civilians they didn't know shit about fighting. But his floor was already stained with blood from the innocent, so many people dead already. Even his men have been wiped out. The one with chainsaw was enjoying himself cutting people to pieces. He grabbed Melanie and Miltia's hand heading to the back room. The police will eventually call for backup but that won't a thing. Right now he needed to get away and take the girls to safety. That wasn't all no matter how skilled the twins are he knew they won't be able to last against the White Fang commander. Something tells him he was on another level than the others.

"Where we going?!" asked Miltia.

"To a safe spot. There's a hidden passage that leads to the sewers at the storage room. Take it and don't look back!"

"What about you?!" Melanie didn't like this just like her sister.

"Someone has to teach them not to mess with my club."

"We're not letting you face them alone-"

"I'm giving you an order so there's no room to argue. You saw what happened out there. No matter how good you two are you will either die by them or by that son of a bitch Adam!"

"What was that about me?"

The three panicked seeing the commander of the White Fang behind them. Holding Wilt ready to spill some blood.

"You made one big mistake coming here."

"How amusing, you have that backwards."

"You two leave."

"We're not-"

"I said GO DAMN IT! The passage is in the left corner next to the Vacuo whiskey. Just push the wall forward" he whispered.

The twins were in tears not wanting to leave him like this.

"We can't lose you" the girl in white whispered.

"I'll be right behind you. Trust me."

"You've always been a bad liar" followed Miltia.

"How about I make things fair?" spoke the faunus commander" I'll give you time to fetch your weapon and defend yourself. It doesn't matter how many cops show up, we'll kill them. You can only rely on yourself."

"Fine by me. I'll be more than happy to kick your crazy ass."

The twins stared at each other as if they were reading their minds. They knew what to do as they suddenly grabbed the owner and ran off.

"What the hell are you two doing?!"

"Saving you stupid!" replied Melanie.

The girls took Junior to the storage room as they heard Adam calling for back up. They immediately closed the door locking it.

"Where's the passage?" said the twin in red.

"I already told you where it is!"

"Over here!"

The twin in white called to them heading to the left corner there was a large amount of whiskey from Vacuo. This was the right place. Junior did the honors knowing which wall to press. It suddenly opened revealing the passage. The twins could smell the foul stench coming from inside, definitely a sewer. There was also a slide for fast travel. An explosion was heard as the door to the storage room has been destroyed. Adam arrived with the lieutenant by his side.

"Humans are all cowards."

"Get in! Hurry!"

The Malachites got in and Junior was about to join them. Then, they saw as a sword just right passed his chest. Adam stood behind as he stabbed him with Wilt. His body was now filled with blood as the girls stood in shock. The owner pushed them as they went through the slide leaving. Both were screaming his name.

"I gave you a chance to keep yourself alive and you threw it away. How pathetic."

"Let's be honest" the man coughed blood" we both know...You weren't planning in keeping your word whether I had my weapon or not. You were going to kill me anyway. We're both liars…."

"Tch, at least we can agree on something."

The commander pushed his sword as Junior lost more blood hitting the ground. He was already dead. Adam grinned as he removed Wilt covered in blood making it's red color brighter.

"Everyone in the building is dead" said the masked lieutenant arriving.

"Good. Take the snitch's body outside and do one of your works. But make sure he's recognizable. Don't forget to leave a note as a reminder we aren't to take lightly. As for the place, burn it to the ground."

The man nodded taking Junior's body. Adam stared at the secret passage no need to go after those two he has already wasted enough time here. After cleaning his sword he sheathed it walking off. One less snitch to worry about.

"_If you were only here to see this, master."_

* * *

**To be continued**

**-Yes folks I'm alive, I'm all right I have just been busy during the month. I am sorry for not updating and for keeping Paladin and the Guild Heroes delayed. **

**-I am planning to keep it that way because I want to continue updating this story. I have so many ideas and motivation for this story is on full. **

**-Jaune's new weapon has finally been revealed. A katana that changes into a naginata and fires homing small mines similar to Yang's upgrade from v7. I will need for you guys to give it a name but I want it to end with Rose something like Wind Rose maybe something in Japanese. Please I really need help with that. **

**-Is it just me or has this chapter gotten quite dark? Junior's dead along with countless of innocent people, what will become of Melanie and Miltia? **

**-As for the food fight I did it a bit different from canon. A little short but that's how I wanted it to be.**

**-Am I hooked with Honkai Impact 3? What makes you think that? Is it because I included it on this chapter? Yang being an addict of the game along with Neptune lol.**

**-Okay I have to get this off my chest how in the hell Ozpin, Ironwood, Goodwitch, others and students didn't seem suspicious of Cinder, Emerald Mercury? Well not exactly Em and Merc because they're teenagers but Cinder she's supposed to be in her early to mid twenties you don't think people will start wondering "hey that student looks too old to be an actual student" Ruby think she failed more than once but they have to know something's not right. I just can't believe Ozpin never suspected them and all their plans came true. Maybe Cinder was right when she told him" such arrogance" after finding out the Fall Maiden was underground of the school. You can bet I will be doing things a little different from canon. **

**-I decided to go with this version of Jaune's weapon though ZonZus had different ideas for it. But since I haven't heard anything from him for months I decided to do it like this. I believe it was a suggestion from one of the reviewers. I pray for ZonZus' safety as well as his family. **

**-Replying to reviews: **

***Guest- your first question yes, I will be giving those side characters more screen time during v2 and 3. I love making things more original than in canon. Your second question I have no idea Elizabeth Maxwell is part of KV is it true? I love her and if she's really one of those brainwashed zombies then my respect for her will be gone. **

***Dragon lord Syed 101- I'm actually showing Adam a bad guy instead of an obsess psycho that can't move on from his ex and yeah I would like Jaune getting a hair to Link's from BOTW. And whose videos I should watch? I know it's been a while since I updated. **

***Ultimate Kuuga- lol I am planning in making the next encounter to be one to remember. **

***Spartan Ash- thank you here's the new chapter and sorry for taking so long. **

***Kopul- thank you. **

***GriMMrock- I hope with this chapter you can see that Adam is more than just a psycho obsess looking for his ex. He's really bad in this story and he really hates humans. It's not just about Blake anymore. **

***Andres Fernandez- thank you glad you like the story so far. And I have plans but I just can't see Jaune fighting Adam I'd say this is more between him and Hanzo, teacher and student. **

***Haseo55- maybe I like that you bring Power Rangers SPD it's been so long since I have seen it. But yeah Hanzo may be old but he has shown his stronger than he looks and we still haven't seen his full potential. His real weapon hasn't been reveal yet that will be a surprise for the future. **

***Sigma-del-Prisium- lol yeah she sure did. **

***Guest- I guess but to me he's more like the legendary samurai Jubei Yagyu with some of Hanzo Hattori. **

***Gabriel443- gracias espero que te sigan gustando la historia. **

***GunBlade2019- thank you I always like giving a different twist to Jaune. **

***RedDragonRaven- I will keep those suggestions in mind remember I will be changing his outfit during the time skip of v4 and eventually v7. **

***Luffy L Deathwalker- I agree Gen Lock was the nail in their coffin that hit them hard spending their entire budget on the show and hiring expensive actors like Michael B. Jordan. **

***Exile Soul Nomad- he's dead I guess it was predictable after reading the last chapter. I wish I could give you a design of Jaune's new weapon. But I already said why I don't have it available. **

***Bryan217- no I already said which character he's based on. **

***The Exiled Darkness- I understand but I wanted to try something new I like Crocea Mors but I've been wanting to do this from the start of the story. **

**-As always thank you very much for the reviews, favs and follows I really appreciate it. **

Next time: Fueling the Fires of Hatred


End file.
